There Goes My Life
by Alexandria M
Summary: Dean Ambrose was the class rebel and the class slacker living in a world of doing whatever he wants breaking all the rules while Anastasia Bennett was the class over achiever, following all the rules and making people happy. What happens when Dean and Anastasia get paired to work on an English project in school how will they impact each other's lives?
1. The Assignment

***Here Is My New Dean story enjoy***

I walk into my 11th grade English class returning from Christmas break that I spent in Aspen with my family for the holiday enjoying my time skiing. I am not ready to be back in school but I have no complaints especially to start my day off in English one of my favorite classes as I am aspiring to be a writer. "Good morning, Anastasia," says my teacher as I walk into the classroom.

"Good morning," I say with a smile. "How was your holiday?"

"It was very relaxing," she says, "how was yours?"

"It was enjoyable," I say with a smile as I make my way to my seat. I smile as I take my seat next to my boyfriend Shawn. "Hey, Baby," I say with a smile.

"Hey, Beautiful," he says standing to give me a hug. "I missed you over the break. How was Aspen?"

"Beautiful, cold but so much fun," I say as I take a seat next to him. "How did everything go for your Christmas?"

"It was okay it would have been a lot better if you were here with me. I got you something for Christmas. I know it's a little late but I guess it's better late than never," he says with a smile.

"Shawn," I say with a smile. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I did," he says with a smile as he hands me a necklace box. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will," I say with a smile as I open the long box in my hands. I smile as I see a necklace with a heart charm and a key. "I love it, Shawn," I say with a smile. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he says with a smile. "I got it because you hold the key to my heart."

"Aw, Shawn," I say with a smile as he melts my heart. I lean over and kiss his lips softly. "Thank-you," I say as I take the necklace out of the box and put it around my neck after moving my dark brown curly hair out of the way.

"I love you, Anastasia," he says.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as the room begins to fill up with students right before the bell rings. Shawn lets out a deep breath and frowns at my response.

As the bell rings the teacher rounds her desk to take attendance quickly before focusing in on her discussion for the day. "First," says Mrs. Regan. "Welcome back from Winter Break. I am sure you all enjoyed your time away from the classroom and enjoyed the time to spend with your family and friends." Everyone in the class cheers. "But unfortunately winter break has ended and you're back in the classroom," she says as the class groans and whines. "I'm glad you are all so excited about coming back to school. I hope that the two week break gave you plenty of time to finish The Great Gatsby," she says. "Did everyone do their assignment?" Everyone nods in agreement before she goes on. "Wonderful," she says. "Let's discuss the themes of the Great Gatsby," she says. "Who can tell me some of the common themes of the novel?" She looks around the room and no one raises their hand. I know the answer and I don't want to sound like a know-it-all but finally when she says, "anyone," I raise my hand. "Ah, Ms. Bennett," she says with a smile. "I was sure you would know," she says as my face shades pink. "What are some of the common themes of The Great Gatsby?"

"Well, first there is society and class. The book puts a great emphasis on class and wealth. You're either wealthy and in the high class with luxury or you're poor in the lower class. Another theme is love. In turn the book makes Gatsby look like a fool because he falls in love with Daisy but she isn't truly in love with him. She's in love with his money. He truly loves her and would give the world for her but Daisy is so superficial that she sticks to the old money. She may truly love Gatsby but she loves money and the security of money more. Gatsby goes out on a limb for, takes the fall like any true literary hero would for the woman they love but Daisy is careless. She sticks with the security of money rather than the newly found money that Gatsby possesses. Gatsby died tragically because Daisy was too selfish to leave her husband and his money to be with him making Gatsby look like a fool. Gatsby could have had any woman in the world that he wanted but he focused in on Daisy but it was not returned because she was secure in the old money her husband Tom possessed. Tom and Daisy didn't love each other at all. This brings us back to society and class. Daisy was steered away from Gatsby because he was a poor soldier and she was going to wait for him to return but during his absence she found Tom and married him because he had money. The Great Gatsby focuses on love, society and class," I say. "It's a tragic story."

"Very good," says Mrs. Regan, "I'm impressed. Would you say that society and class is still an issue in today's world?"

I take a deep breath as everyone looks at me. "I guess you could say that it is. I mean everyone has become so materialistic and makes everyone so obsessed with making money and needing to have the money to be accepted so I would say that yes there is still a big emphasis on society and class in today's world."

"Interesting," she says, "and what about love? Do you think that people from two separate classes could fall in love and be happy or no?"

"Love is love," I say, "if you fall in love you fall in love no matter how rich or poor someone is. Money and materialism is NOT happiness. You could have all the money in the world and still be unhappy," I say as I look down at my desk. "Can I be done answering the questions now?"

"Sure, Anastasia. Thank-you for your insight," she says before she goes on to discuss more themes focused on in The Great Gatsby. Shawn looks at me and I can feel him gazing at me but I can't bring myself to look at him. He reaches over and touches my arm as I pull it away.

"What is wrong with you?" he asks.

"Nothing," I say, "the book just made me think about a lot of things. That's all."

"Okay," he says as the class slacker and class rebel finally makes his way into class.

"Ah, Mr. Ambrose," says Mrs. Regan, "so nice of you to join us today," she says. "Do you have a pass for being late?"

"Nope," he says taking a seat in front of me and placing his feet up on the desk.

"Mr. Ambrose, this is a classroom NOT your living room," she says, "take your feet off your desk."

"Sorry, Mrs. R." He says as he removes his feet from his desk. "So what did I miss?"

"Well, Mr. Ambrose, we were just discussing The Great Gatsby. Did you do your reading assignment over the break?"

"Nope," he says leaning back in his chair as I shake my head. He is the worst student to be in this class. I don't know why he even bothers to come to class. He comes in the last 10 minutes every day, never does any of the assignments and just does what he wants. I have to sit behind him and smell the smell of his cigarette smoke on him and he doesn't bother to shower before he comes to school very often.

"Mr. Ambrose," she says, "You had the assignment all month and you had two weeks off. It wasn't asking for much. Why didn't you read it?"

"Reading isn't my thing," he says very lax.

"Well, you need to make it your thing," says Mrs. Regan.

"He needs to make showering his thing," says Shawn as the class starts to laugh.

"Mr. Reynolds," says Mrs. Regan, "That comment was unnecessary."

"It's true," he says, "why is he even here? Look at him he doesn't care."

"You're right," says Dean Ambrose, "I don't give a shit," he says. "I don't know why I am here so I am leaving," he says as he stands up. I mouth to Shawn to stop.

"Anastasia, I'm just saying everything you're thinking," he says, "Look at him," he says as Dean makes his way to the front of the classroom only to be stopped by Mrs. Regan. "He's pathetic with his torn clothes, his dirty jeans look at him," he says. "He doesn't belong in this classroom. I bet he can't even read."

"Shawn," I say, "stop it."

"It's the truth, Anastasia," he says.

"Everyone knock it off," says Mrs. Reynolds. "Do you see what I am talking about with The Great Gatsby?" she asks. "Society and class still plays a significant role in our lives today. We put too much emphasis on being better than someone to stop and think about how we can help someone. Mr. Ambrose, take a seat. You are not walking out of my classroom. You may not give a crap but I do and I give a crap about you. Go sit down," she says, "No one walks out of my classroom and no one gives up am I clear and Mr. Reynolds, I will not tolerate your bullying are we clear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Regan," he says as Dean makes his way back to his seat.

"All right," she says, "We are going to do a project on The Great Gatsby," she says, "Everyone is going to work with a partner for this. You are going to pick two themes from The Great Gatsby and compare them to today's world and contrast them with today's world."

"I'm Ana's partner," says Shawn, "Right, Baby?" he asks me as I shrug my shoulder.

"Actually, Mr. Reynolds," she says with a smile. "Anastasia already has a partner."

"I do?" I ask. This is news to me.

"Yes, Anastasia," she says, "I want you and Mr. Ambrose to work together on this project."

"I'm sorry you want me to what?" I ask.

"I want you to work with Mr. Ambrose on this project."

"But he didn't even read the book," I say, "how can he work with me if he didn't read the book?"

"I am sure you will get him caught up to speed on what happens," she says, "besides this is about comparing the times of The Great Gatsby to the world today by using two themes. I'm sure you two can manage. I know you, Anastasia, I am sure you can do this."

"I guess," I say as I roll my eyes. I really wouldn't like to work with Dean because I know I will be doing all the work while he's out hanging out with whatever friends he has and he will just slack off.

"Thank-you," she says as I give her a small smile as the bell rings. I gather up my things as Shawn does the same. He walks with me to the front of the classroom.

"I need to talk to Mrs. Regan for a second," I say, "you go ahead and go to calculus. I will be there shortly."

"You're going to be late," he says, "that's not like you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I say, "just go."

"Okay," he says giving me a soft kiss on the lips before he walks out of the class room.

"Mrs. Regan," I say, "I don't know how comfortable I am working with Dean on this project. He's not exactly the best student."

"And that's why I paired him with you, Anastasia. You are the best student in this class. Your grades are amazing and you interpret things perfectly. You're my best student and he may be my worst. He needs a little guiding hand in this," she says, "I worry about him. Confidentially I can't go into detail but he needs the grade from this project to be bring his grade up. I know you are nervous but you will be all right. I have faith in you. Help him okay?"

"Okay," I say but I'm not thrilled with the idea, "but what if he doesn't do any work?"

"He will," she says with a smile. "Because you're going to make him think."

"All right," I say. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Anastasia," she says as I head toward the door. "And Anastasia, I hope you choose to focus on society and class as one of your themes." I nod before I walk out the door.

"Hello, Anastasia," says Dean as he comes off the wall. He was standing outside the door waiting for me.

"Hello, Dean," I say.

"So this project," he says as we walk down the hallway, "how about you do everything and put my name on it and we are done?"

"How about you work with me and I put your name on the project," I say.

"You're smarter than me," he says, "I'll let you take this one."

"I'm not your babysitter, Dean," I say. "It is a project you and I will do together. You're not slacking off."

"I see," he says, "so when can you fill me on this Gatsby guy? Was he really that great?"

"I guess in a literary hero sense," I say, "but I think he was rather stupid."

"I see," he says, "so when do you want to get started on this project?"

"Well, I have ballet tonight from 5:30-8:00 so not tonight but tomorrow night we could get together to start some of this project or at least let me fill you in. Do you even have the book?"

"No," he says.

"I have an extra copy," I say, "so can we meet at your house tomorrow?"

"Um I don't think that's a good idea," he says, "my house isn't exactly company friendly. How about we meet at your house?" he asks.

"Um," I say biting my lip. "How about we just meet at the library around 6 tomorrow night?"

"Okay," he says. "I'll meet you tomorrow at 6 at the library."

"Okay," I say before we go our separate ways.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

"I'm home," I say as I walk into the front door of my family's mansion. I lock the door behind me as my little brother Roderick and my little sister Chastity run up to me to give me a hug. "Hey, you two," I say with a smile. "How was your evening?"

"Good," says Chastity. "How was ballet?" she asks.

"You know the same old thing. How was your piano lesson?"

"It was okay," she says.

"Roderick, how was your cello lesson?"

"It was good," he says as we make our way into the house.

"Is Dad home?" I ask.

"No," says Chastity, "he's working late."

"Oh," I say as I nod my head as our nanny comes into the living room. "Hello, Tara," I say.

"Hello, Anastasia, how was school today?"

"It was interesting," I say, "I got paired up to work with some slacker kid in English. I'm not exactly thrilled about it and I don't' want to work with him but the teacher is depending on me."

"I'm sure everything will be okay," she says.

"I hope. Did my dad say what time he was working to?"

"No," she says, "He just said he was working late. Mrs. Johnson made dinner. She put yours in the microwave for you."

"It's okay," I say, "I'm not hungry. I'm just going to go upstairs and study."

"You need to eat," she says.

"I'm not hungry please don't make me eat," I say. "I have to go study for my calculus test tomorrow."

"All right, Anastasia, but if you do get hungry your food is in the microwave."

"Thank-you," I say before I make my way to the stairs to go do some studying. "Goodnight," I say before I make my way upstairs.

"Goodnight," she calls after me.

As soon as I get to my bedroom my cell phone starts buzzing. I groan to myself as I see Shawn's picture pop up on the screen. "Hey, Baby," I say as I answer it.

"Hey, Beautiful," he says. "What are you up to?"

"Getting ready to do some studying, I just got home from ballet. What are you up to?"

"Hoping I can come over and see you," he says and I can hear his smile through the phone. "Is your dad home tonight?"

"He is working late as usual," I say.

"So can I come over to see you? You know you did promise me that after Aspen you would think about maybe giving it up to me."

"Shawn," I say, "I have to study. I am thinking about it but I'm not ready at this moment. Please understand."

"How long are you going to make me wait?"

"As long as I have to until I am ready, look, Shawn, I have to go."

"Wait," he says, "how do you feel about that project in English class?"

"It's okay, I guess," I say, "I loved the book."

"Me too," he says, "but how do you feel about working with Dean?"

"Well, I'm not doing backflips over it but it is what it is," I say. "I'm sure we can work this out."

"Yeah right, Anastasia, that kid is nothing but trouble. He doesn't care about anything. And look at him. He's not like us."

"What do you mean he's not like us?"

"He's not you know rich," he says.

"I didn't know that mattered," I say, "look, Shawn, you've been riding me about this all day and the subject has exhausted itself. Mrs. Regan paired me with him and even though I'm not happy about it I am going to do my best. By the way, I have to meet him at the library tomorrow night."

"Ana," he says, "but tomorrow night is our date night."

"Sorry," I say. "I need to get started on this project right away. I don't' have time to slack off. Can I take a rain check?"

I hear him let out a deep breath before he says, "Ana," irritation in his voice. "I didn't see you for 2 weeks because you were in Aspen with your family. Now I have to give up another night with you so you can work with some miscreant on a stupid project. Do you even care about us?"

"Of course I do but you know how important school is to me. I'm working really hard to get a scholarship," I say. "I have to work hard. I promise I will make it up to you."

"All right," he says, "I love you."

"Goodbye, Shawn," I say before I hang up the phone. I fall back onto my bed and start to come up with ideas for the project.

***Is it a keeper?* Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	2. It's My Life

***Thank-you to everyone that reviews, favorited and alerted this story. Thank-you all so much!***

"Hello, Anastasia," says my dad as I walk into the kitchen the next morning. He is sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee, reading the newspaper and wearing his usual business suit ready to start his day as the CEO of Bennett Electronics.

"Morning, Dad," I say as I walk over to the table where Mrs. Johnson has placed a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon with a bowl of fruit in my spot complete with a glass of orange juice. "How are you today?"

"I'm all right," he says, "how was your first day back to school yesterday?"

"It was the same old same old thing," I say as I pick at my food.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Bennett?" asks Mrs. Johnson as she prepares plates for my brother and sister.

"No," I say, "I'm just not sure I am that hungry. This is a lot of food."

"You didn't' eat your dinner last night," says Mrs. Johnson, "how can you not be hungry this morning?" she asks with a frown.

"Anastasia," says my father, "eat your breakfast."

"But I'm not that hungry," I say.

"Eat," he says with warning and his dark eyes looking at me. "You need a good breakfast because with a good breakfast it makes you concentrate better in school. And you need to concentrate in school to maintain your good grades."

"Dad, there is no doubt I will have good grades. I have all my life."

"I know but junior year and senior year are the most important years. I need you to be on the top of your game so that you can get into the best college so you can come help me with Bennett Electronics." I groan as I force myself to start eating. "I mean of course you can go to Harvard to become a lawyer too but I would much rather you be with me and we can work together."

"Dad," I say, "I don't want to be a lawyer or work for Bennett Electronics."

"Don't tell me you want to do your silly ballet thing when you grow up. There is no money in that, Anastasia."

"I love ballet and it is my thing that I want to do in life. I would love to dance for the Jeoffrey or the American Ballet Company it would be so amazing and a great opportunity."

"No," he says, "dancing is a waste of time just like your writing is a waste of time there is no money in any of that stuff. You were destined to be something bigger and something greater."

"To be you?" I ask.

"Watch the tone Anastasia Eve, how much money do you think you're really going to make in journalism or trying to write a book. You could be a starving artist and as for your ballet dreams those are impossible. What chances do you think you have of actually making it to New York?"

"I think my chances are pretty good. Madame Giselle said that my ballet technique as well as my ballet skills are exquisite and she would like me to audition for the Jeoffrey this summer. She thinks I can do it why don't you?" I ask.

"Because you're MY daughter and I don't think that ballet is something you should be wasting your time with. We only put you into ballet when you were younger so that you were involved in some type of activity to get into a good school you know that colleges look at that stuff."

"I know, Dad, but this is my life don't you think I deserve the right to make that choice?"

"Anastasia, I'm not going to discuss this with you this morning. I told you you're going to focus on business management or law. There will be no writing or ballet am I clear?"

"Yes, Father," I say as I eat. "So I have to do this new project with some kid in my class."

"I hate when you do partner projects I feel like nothing is up to your potential. What is the project?" he asks.

"It's a project dealing with themes from The Great Gatsby," I say.

"Are you working with Shawn?" he asks.

"Not exactly," I say, "the teacher paired me with someone else."

"That's interesting," he says, "so what's your partner like? Can they get the job done?"

"He didn't even read the book."

"Unacceptable," he says, "why would your teacher pair you with him?"

"So that I can push him and help him bring up his grade."

"So what if he brings down your grade in the mean time?" he asks.

"He won't," I say.

"Let's hope not," he says. "So tonight is your date night with Shawn where do you think you're going to go?"

"I cancelled. I have to meet with my partner this evening to work on our project so I told Shawn I would have another date night with him."

"I see," he says rubbing his chin. "I like Shawn, Anastasia. I think you two are good for each other. Do you think he could be the one?"

"Dad, I am 17 years old no way am I looking for the _one_. I need time to live my life and do what I want to do."

"Anastasia, Shawn comes from a lot of money as do you. I think it will be wonderful if you two got married after college, had a couple kids and ran a company together or at least ran some type of company."

"Money isn't everything, Dad," I say as I roll my eyes as I eat. "Money can buy a lot of things but it doesn't buy happiness nor does it buy love."

"I have money and I am happy," he says with a smile.

"Really? So where is Mom?" I ask.

"Let's not bring up your mom okay?"

"Okay," I say as I go back to eating. He never wants to talk about my mom or what happened with her. He runs from the truth every chance he gets and hides behind his millions maybe even billions of dollars pretending to be happy although deep down I know he's not happy at all and he's missing her more than words can say. "I just want you to be secure in your future, Anastasia, no more of this writing or ballet talk okay? That's not what you're destined to be. You're the daughter of Roderick James Bennett II you deserve more and will be more than a ballet dancer or a writer."

"Okay, Dad," I say as I continue to eat my breakfast just hoping to finish soon enough so I can head to school to get out of the house. "I probably won't come home after school today. I will be home after I am done at the library. All right?"

"Okay, Anastasia," he says as he directs his attention back to the newspaper leaving me alone for the rest of our time at the breakfast table.

Later that evening I am sitting at the library playing on my I-pad waiting for Dean to arrive. We agreed on 6 and it's almost 7. I am starting the project myself writing down the themes I found from the book. Just as I am about to pack up my stuff Dean arrives. "You're late," I say as I sit back down.

"I'm sorry," he says, "I was busy."

"And you couldn't call or text me to tell me you would be late?" I ask.

"I don't have a cell phone, Anastasia," he says taking a seat next to me, "and I don't have your number."

"Right," I say as I pull out a piece of paper and write my number down for him. "Now you do. If we are going to work together on this project you need to have my number so we can communicate. Do you have a number I can reach you?"

"I don't have a phone, Anastasia," he says. "The best I can do is borrow a friend's cell phone to call you or use a payphone."

"They still have payphones?" I ask.

"In my world yes we do," he says. "We don't have the life of luxury of having a cellphone in our hands all the time."

"I'm sorry," I say, "Please forgive me."

"You don't care," he says shoving my phone number into his pocket.

"All right," I say, "so what do you want to know about The Great Gatsby?"

"I didn't read the book so you might want to give me a summary on what happened so I know what's going on."

"All right," I say taking a deep breath. It's torture already working with him. I give him a brief summary of the book and explain to him as much as I can about what it symbolizes but I don't think he's listening to me. "Okay?" I ask as I finish. "Do you understand a little bit better?"

"I guess," he says, "and what is the project?"

"We're supposed to pick two themes from the Great Gatsby and compare them to the world today and the world during Gatsby's time. I wrote a list of the themes from the book if you want to you can choose whatever ones you want to do but I do want to do the emphasis of class in society." I hand him the paper of my written themes for him to look over.

He looks over it for a while. I think he's really putting thought into it before he hands the paper back to me, "I don't care, Anastasia just pick something and I'll go along with it."

"Are you sure?" I ask. "You were looking at it a long time I thought that maybe you had an idea."

"No," he snaps, "just pick something."

"All right," I say, "you don't have to snap about it. How about we focus on the emphasis of class in society and would you like to focus on love or wealth?"

"Since I know nothing about either how about you just decide."

"Okay," I say, "I think I want to focus on love."

"Of course the typical female," he scoffs.

"You know, Mr. Ambrose your attitude is quite poor and that was a sexist comment. Just because I chose love doesn't mean it's a typical female idea but if it would make you feel better we can focus on wealth instead."

"Says the richest girl in the school."

"What is your problem with me?" I ask. "I'm just trying to work with you and do this together and you have nothing but an attitude."

"Well, Anastasia, that's just the kind of guy I am. You know me. I don't give a shit about anything. I'm the dirty kid in the class that doesn't shower. You know me."

"Maybe you should start giving a shit," I say, "you do give off that vibe that you don't care. You come into class late and make it whenever you feel like it. You fail to do the assignments and you have a poor attitude. If you put a little effort into being in class on time and did the work people might think you actually care."

"Don't lecture me, Anastasia," he says. "I don't need some snob lecturing me. You don't know anything about me."

"The fact you called me a snob shows that you don't know anything about me."

"You're rich there's nothing else to know. Your daddy owns one of the largest electronic companies in the world. You get whatever you want and have everything you could possibly have while me on the other hand I'm lucky if I get to have food to eat."

"You're hungry?" I ask.

"Don't worry about me or have pity for me," he says.

"If you're hungry I could help you," I say.

"I don't need your help," he says.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," he snaps.

"Okay. Sorry."

"I'm sorry let's just focus on the project and then when we're done you can go back to ignoring me again pretending I don't exist."

"I don't ignore you and I don't pretend you don't exist," I say.

"Really?" he asks with a smile. "You bumped into me three weeks ago before Christmas break and acted like it never happened."

"I was probably lost in thought," I say, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I'm used to being ignored."

"I truly am sorry," I say as I touch his arm softly. "If I had realized," I say as I feel a flow of electricity go through me. He must feel it too as he pulls his arm away from me. "I would have apologized. I think you have misjudged me, Dean, I am not a bitch or a snob."

"When you're with your boyfriend and your friends you are pretty much on your pedestal."

"I don't mean to be," I say, "and I'm sorry."

"Look don't apologize to me," he says, "Let's just do this project."

"Okay," I say.

"What time is it?" he asks.

"7:45," I say.

"Shit. I have to go. Can we meet to work on this another day?" he asks as he stands up.

"I guess," I say as I stand up with him. "What's wrong?"

"I just have to go do something," he says, "or I'm going to be in trouble. I have to meet someone at 8."

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" I ask as we gather up our things.

"No, Anastasia. I'm heading into the bad parts of town I don't think you want to get mixed up in it."

"I don't mind I can give you a ride," I say.

"No, Anastasia, I'll walk."

"Well," I say, "Be careful."

"I will," he says with a smile. "How about Thursday to work on this?"

"Thursday works for me," I say.

"Thursday," he says with a soft smile.

"Dean," I say as he turns away.

"What?"

"I forgot to give you this," I say as I pull a copy of The Great Gatsby out of my bag and hand it to him.

"What's this?" he asks.

"It's the book. I thought you might need to find some reference in it."

"Thanks," he says. "How much do I owe you for it?"

"Nothing," I say with a smile. "It's yours."

"You're just giving it to me for nothing?"

"Yes," I say. "It's yours to do as you wish. I have another copy."

"Thanks," he says, "I have to go."

"Okay," I say as I watch him hurry out of the library as I shake my head. It's going to be a long few weeks working with that one but he seems so vulnerable even with his tough boy act. I want to help him.

When I get home from the library I am not surprised that my dad isn't home from work. I eat a quick dinner and head upstairs to my room. I'm startled when Shawn appears. "Hey, Baby," he says with a smile.

"Um, hi," I say, "what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I came to see you," he says with a smile. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Yeah," I say with a soft smile as I walk over to give him a hug as he embraces me and kisses the top of my head.

"So how was working with that miscreant," he asks as I take off my shoes and pull my curly hair up into a messy bun.

"He's not a miscreant, Shawn. Stop being so mean to him."

"He's pathetic," he says as he sits down on my bed. "I bet you're doing all the work."

"Actually," I say, "we haven't really gotten started on the project we just went over the basics," I say as I take a seat next to him on the bed. "Then he had to go. He had to meet someone."

"He's such a slacker," he says as he takes his hands to massage my shoulders. "I don't' see why Mrs. Regan couldn't pair us together. We would have kicked that project's ass."

"I'm sure," I say as he continues to massage my shoulders. "That feels good," I say with a smile. "Does Tara know you're here?"

"She let me in. She said I have to leave by 9 though so that doesn't give us much time."

"Much time for what, Shawn?" I ask as I turn to face him.

"You know," he says with a smile. "I'm sorry you have to work with Dean. I can make you feel better," he says as he pulls me toward him.

"I'm actually fine," I say, "it's something new for me," I say as we lay back on my bed as he cuddles up with me, his fingers tracing my soft skin. "It's not that bad."

"I don't believe that," he says. "Dean Ambrose is a loser everyone knows it."

"I don't think he's that much of a loser. I think he's misunderstood. Besides did you ever stop to think about what he thinks about us?" I ask as Shawn lays soft kisses on my neck.

"Why would I care what he thinks about us? He is a nobody, he's going to grow up to be a nobody his opinion doesn't matter. People like him are going to be filling our gas tanks when we get older. People like him are going to be our help."

"What makes you think I want us to have help should you and I ever get married? I am capable of cleaning and cooking for myself."

He laughs and says, "you're funny, Anastasia. People like us don't cook or clean for ourselves. Why do it ourselves when we have the money to pay for it?" he asks.

"You're such a snob sometimes, Shawn," I say.

"Not a snob just saying what's true," he says as he rolls me over to my back, laying his body on top of mine, staring down at me with his blue eyes. "Enough talking," he says with a smile, his glaze burning right through me. "I had to give up my date night with you and I want to spend some time with you," he says as he lowers himself down to me, his lips finding mine. I wrap my arms around his neck as we share a passionate kiss with each other, our tongues twirling and twisting together. "I love you so much, Anastasia."

"I know," I say with a smile before he kisses me again. Things start to pick up as he removes his lips from mine, trailing kisses from my ear down to my chin and down my neck. He rolls over pulling me on top of him allowing his hands to slide up my shirt as he runs his hands over my skin causing me to moan from his soft touch. He helps me take my shirt off and tosses it to the floor.

"Anastasia," he breathes. "I'm ready to do this if you are. I just need you to talk to me. Are you ready to lose your virginity?" he asks. "I need you so much right now."

I remove myself from him and grab my shirt. "I should have known what this was all about. You just want to get in my panties," I say. "I'm not ready, Shawn."

"We've been together for a year," he says, "don't you think it's time we took the next step?"

"When I am ready, "I say putting my shirt back on. "I think it would be better if you left."

"Anastasia," he says. "Please."

"No, Shawn not today."

"I love you," he says.

"Yes you keep saying that but if you did love me you would understand that I am saying no."

"Do you love me?" he asks.

"I don't know a little bit but not enough to lose my virginity to you tonight. Good night, Shawn," I say as I get out of bed. I walk over to my bedroom door and open it for him. "Goodnight," I say again.

"All right," he says, "I'm leaving but Anastasia think about this and think about us. I want you so much and I love you. Please," he says. "I'll be gentle if that's what you're scared of."

I shake my head, "Shawn, I'm not scared of that. I'm just not sure I want to have sex with you and especially not tonight."

"Anastasia, what does that mean?" he asks.

"It means I have a lot of thinking to do, Goodnight, Shawn."

"Goodnight, Baby," he says as he leans down to kiss my lips but I turn my head so he lands his lips on my cheek. "So you're pissed at me."

"Goodnight," I say as I shut the door and roll my eyes. I walk back over to my bed and from all the emotions I have felt today I break down on my pillow as I think about everything that's happened today until I cry myself into a deep sleep.

***A/N: What did you think? Please Review and thank-you for reading! **


	3. Welcome To My Life

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

**DEAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Mr. Ambrose," says the principal as I am waiting for my pass from the secretary to go to class and for being late. "Another tardy," he says. "What is this number 35 this year?"

"I'm sorry," I say, "I just had a little trouble at home. It won't happen again."

"Mr. Ambrose, you say that but you and I both know tomorrow morning you'll be in here for another pass. This is unacceptable there is no reason to be this late every day. And your grades Mr. Ambrose, you're very close to having to repeat the 11th grade."

"I'm working on it."

"I've talked to your teachers," he says as the secretary hands me my pass. "Many of them say you've been distracted as of late, most of the time you never show up to class or you're always late or you leave early. You aren't committed to your classes and your grades show that, Mr. Ambrose. You're not turning in assignments, you're failing tests you're not doing very well and you are very close to being in 11th grade again next year."

"I will work harder," I say, "can I go to class now?" I ask just as the bell rings signaling that my first period class; English is over.

"Remember what I said, Mr. Ambrose, it's time to shape up or you're going to be in 11th grade again."

"Yes, Sir," I say before I walk out of the office and make my way to my locker. I toss my pass into the trashcan since I don't need it now. I put in my combination and open my locker to pull out a couple books for my next class. The Great Gatsby book falls out of my bag.

"What's this shit?" asks my friend Gage as he picks it up. "The Great Gatsby," he says, "pfft. Getting smart on me Ambrose?"

"It's nothing like that my partner gave it to me to read," I say tossing it into my locker.

"Partner?" he asks.

"Yeah for some stupid project but I got paired with that Anastasia girl."

"That's a good thing," he says, "She's smart. You don't even have to do any work she'll do it for you and you'll get an A just because your name is on the paper."

"No, she was pushing me to do this last night. She wants me to read the book and actually do the project with her. I thought it was going to be easy."

"Apparently not like her," he says.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"Her boyfriend was talking shit in the locker room about her the other day saying she doesn't put out for him."

"I wouldn't either the guy is an asshole," I say. "I don't really care. I just need to get an A so it looks like I am putting some effort into my work. Principal Jackass was on my ass this morning about me being late. He said I was on the verge of having to repeat 11th grade. I don't care. I have plans to leave this God forsaken town at the end of the year."

"Where do you plan on going?" he asks. "And what are you going to do?"

"I don't know wherever I end up I guess and I will find work somewhere I guess. I have to get out of Cincinnati. I can't do any worse than I am doing now."

"Where are you getting the money for this?"

"I'm working for Dom," I say. "I am making money."

"Doing his dirty work. Is that what happened to your eye?" he asks talking of my black and blue eye that I got for not being at my meeting with Dom on time the night before because I was with Anastasia.

"Yeah," he says, "I'm cool though. I just have to pump a little more."

"What all do you got on you?" he asks.

"Keep it down," I say. "I only brought the weed to school to sell to these idiots. I have the heavy stuff at home though. Want to buy something?"

"Yeah," he says. "I'll hit you up later."

"Cool," I say as I spot Anastasia, her boyfriend and her friends walking toward us. "Great," I say with annoyance as I see her dark eyes look at me and our eyes meet.

"What?" asks Gage. I point my chin into their direction and he says, "Oh Snob Squad," he says as they get closer.

I hope that as they get closer Anastasia keeps going and she doesn't talk to me but she stops by my locker. "Ana, what are you doing?" asks her boyfriend as he stops with her.

"I just want to talk to Dean for a little bit," she says, "go to Calculus without me. I'll be there shortly," she says.

"Come on, Ana," he says taking her hand but she doesn't budge. "Don't waste your time with this idiot," he says. "Let's go. You were late two days ago don't be late again because of him," he says looking at me.

"Just go," she says.

"Whatever," he says as he and her friends walk away.

"Hello, Dean, I missed you in English class," she says.

"Yeah I couldn't make it," I say.

"What happened to your eye?" she asks. "It looks bad," she says as she reaches up to touch it with her small hands. I flinch as her soft fingers brush against my shiner. "Did you put anything on it?"

"Just some ice," I say as I feel the electricity in her touch as she strokes it softly. "It's fine," I say as I remove her hand. "What did you need Anastasia? You're going to be late."

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," I say. "You should go to class."

"I don't care if I am late," she says as she gets into her bag. "Here," she says handing me papers from her folder that she pulls out. "I took some notes from English class for you and I also have some notes for our project for you to look over. The notes are important. Mrs. Regan is giving a test on The Great Gatsby on Monday. It will do you good to study the notes those are everything on the test," she says. I'm in complete shock and don't know what to make of it when she hands me the notes.

"Thanks," I say with uncertainty. I don't know her motive. I don't know if I can trust her just yet. Her boyfriend is the biggest asshole in this school. I don't know if they are playing a trick on me or if she is really this sincere. I'm not letting my guard down around her for a while.

"You're welcome," she says as she looks at Gage and then back at me making her voice into a whisper. "And I brought you some lunch. I remember what you said last night so I wanted to make sure you had something to eat today."

"I'm fine. I get a free lunch. You don't have to pity me, Anastasia," I say as she hands me a brown paper bag.

"I'm not pitying you," she says softly. "I'm just trying to help you," she says, "and please call me Ana."

"We're not on informalities here, Anastasia."

"Ana," she says.

"Fine, Ana. You better get to class you'll be late."

"I will," she says with a soft smile. "Are we still meeting tomorrow, Dean?" she asks.

"Yeah 5 pm?" I ask, "at the library?"

"Sure," she says, "That works for me."

"Me too," I say. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," she says as she touches my arm softly causing me to pull away. "Bye."

"Bye," I say before she walks away. I turn and look at Gage as the bell rings. "What are you looking at?"

"You," he says crossing his arms with a smirk on his face. "She's pretty hot," he says, "You should try to see if she will put out for you."

"No," I say. "She has a boyfriend and who says I want it."

"You can't tell me that you don't think she's hot," he says, "look at her."

"Look," I say, "she's just helping me get a good grade. And girls like her don't date or have anything to do with guys like us. She's too good for us. You know what we get. It doesn't matter when she's done with this project she's going to go back to her high horse."

"I don't know she seemed pretty sincere," he says, "I think she likes you."

"That's ridiculous," I say, "She has a boyfriend. She's just being nice so I cooperate on this project. Everyone will go back to their own world when this is all over and I won't exist to her anymore."

"Whatever you say," he says as I throw my lunch into my locker before shutting it before going to my next class.

The day drags on like it usually does. I just keep going to class not paying attention at all hoping for the day to be over. By the end of the day I race out of the school and meet up with Gage so that I can sell him what he wants. We walk to my house after school going from the decent part of town into the bad part of town where the buildings are abandoned, trash piling up in vacant lots, windows boarded up on many of the houses. We make our way to my house a few blocks into the bad part of town. We walk up the concrete stairs of my house and walk into the screen door with the torn screen and through the dirty white door. I shut it behind me and we make our way up to my bedroom. I get into my closet and pull out a box. "What do you want, Gage?" I ask.

"Hook me up with some coke," he says.

"Coke," I say, "That's pretty expensive."

"Yeah I know," he says, "but I need some."

"All right," I say as I give him what he asks for before he slips the money into my hand. "Pleasure doing business with you. Anything else?"

"Yeah I want some MJ," he says.

"Cool," I say as I get him the MJ and hand it to him holding out my hand for his cash after I tell him the price.

"Thanks," he says, "are you lighting up tonight?"

"Yeah," I say. "I could use a fat one after school today. I don't know why Anastasia is talking to me like we've been best friends for years when she never gave a shit before," I say as I roll us a blunt before sparking it up.

"I told you Anastasia is hot for you. Didn't you pick up on that yet?" he asks as I pass it to him after taking a hit.

"I don't know. She's too good for me. I could turn a good girl bad."

"I'm sure you could," he says handing it back to me. "I think that might be worth the challenge."

"I don't know, Gage," I say taking a hit. "I just don't think this is the life she envisions. I mean girls like Anastasia ride in limos, they have maids to clean their houses. They don't go for guys like this."

"Yeah you're right," he says as we continue to smoke and pass it around talking about our day.

After Gage leaves I venture into the kitchen to get something to eat. I worked up quite the appetite after my afternoon with Gage. I look in the fridge and see nothing but milk and cheese in the fridge. I shut the door and walk over to the cabinets finding them bare. My mom is out on a binge again and didn't' go to the grocery store. I have no money on me so I can't go out to eat so I walk into my room and get into my bag. I pull out the brown bag Anastasia gave me for lunch and take it out to the kitchen. I sit down at the table and pull out the contents; some type of sandwich, a bag of chips, an apple and some carrots along with a bottle of water. I open the bag containing the sandwich. I examine it and see that it's a turkey and cheese sandwich made to perfection with lettuce and tomato. It's warm but it doesn't matter I'm starving. I need to eat. I inhale the sandwich. It's delicious. And then I move on to the apple, the carrots and then the chips before drinking down the water. I am satisfied as I finish the lunch she packs me. I throw the brown paper bag into the trashcan and then go back to my room. I get into my bag and pull out the notes that Anastasia gave me. I smile as I look over them and spend most of the evening looking over them and doing some studying.

I am interrupted a few hours later by my mom coming into my room half drunk and high. "Dean," she says, "do you have a few dollars I can borrow?"

"Mom," I say, "I gave you some money this morning before I went to school. You were supposed to get groceries with it but there's nothing here what did you do with the $100 I gave you and what happened to your food stamps? How are they out all ready this month?"

"Dean, don't patronize me. I need some money. I have to pay someone for this afternoon."

"I don't have any money except what belongs to Dom," I say, "and I'm not fucking with his money. How much money do you need?" I ask.

"Just $50," she says.

"I don't have that," I say.

"Shit," she says, "well, I will just need to pay him another way. You might want to leave. Things might get a little crazy."

"Mom, I'm trying to study," I say.

She laughs, "Dean, you don't study."

"I have to or I am going to be in 11th grade again and I am doing this project. I need to know what's going on."

"Well, go study somewhere else, Mama needs the house."

"Fine," I say as I pack up my things. "I'll see you tomorrow. Be careful, Mom," I say.

"I'm always careful," she says. "You be careful," she says.

"I will," I say before I give her a hug. I grab my bag, a blanket from my bed and head to the living room to grab my torn and ripped up jacket, my gloves with holes in them and a hat to brave the cold Ohio weather. I open the front door to my house, descending down the stairs and make my way to the park down the street. I find a vacant bench and take a seat. I look over my notes and look over the notes for our project before I lay down and sleep on the park bench for the night in the freezing cold weather as it starts to snow.

**ANASTASIA's POINT OF VIEW:**

It is well after 9 pm after I finish my private ballet lesson. I worked hard for three hours and sweat is dripping and pouring from me as I gather my things. "Very nice, Anastasia," says Madame Giselle. "I am proud of you."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "Do you think I have a chance of getting into the Jeoffrey?"

"I think you have a great chance," she says, "that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay," I say as I take my point shoes off.

"I was going to wait to tell you about this but I think there is no better time than now to tell you. There are people coming from the Jeoffrey at the end of March to our studio. They are holding a tryout for potential students. They asked that I pick 5 of my best students to audition. You are one of my best students and I want you to audition. You would have to go to New York to live but you would be doing what you love. You would be able to do as much ballet as you wanted. You would really love it. They are offering a scholarship and I would really like you to tryout. You wouldn't go until the start of next year but they want to start their auditions now. They have 10 openings they are trying to fill going all over the country to find potential students. Would you be interested in doing that?"

I smile and feel excitement inside of me. "Of course," I say with a smile. "I would love that. I would have to move to New York to go to the Jeoffrey next school year if I get in?"

"Yes," she says with a smile.

"Do you think I have a chance?" I ask.

"I think you have a very good chance. I know you're going to get in, Anastasia. When you dance," she says, "I see it here," she says pointing to my face, "you look so happy and so peaceful as you dance, and I know it's here," she says pointing to my heart. "You love dance so much," she says with a smile. "You can tell every time you move. You've been one of my students since you were 2 years old. You have been an exceptional student. I know that you can do this, Anastasia, if you really want it then go for it."

"My dad says ballet is a waste of time. He told me to give it up and to give up on my dreams. He says that I'll never make it."

"And your dad has never watched you dance," she says, "I have and I know you have it. This is it, Anastasia, this audition is the one you've been waiting for. You've given up your life for dance. You have the passion for it and I know this is what you have wanted most in your life. Don't let the words of your father stop you from reaching your dreams. Do you want to be a ballerina?"

"That or a writer," I say, "I have wanted to be a ballerina since I was three years old and I saw the Nutcracker. That's my dream. I want to be able to dance in The Nutcracker someday. I want to be in ballets. I want this," I say.

"Then do it. Audition for this Anastasia, opportunities like this are a once in a lifetime opportunity and if you don't take it then I don't want you to look back and wonder what if."

"I'm going to do it," I say with a smile. "I have to. I've worked so hard for this and if I can get out of this town it would be the best move of my life. My dad will hate me forever but I have to do what's best for me. I can't keep letting him tell me how to live my life. And what about school?"

"You'd have to enroll in online classes," she says, "We'll discuss it if you get into the Jeoffrey but right now focus on your audition. I know you can do this, Anastasia and there's nothing in your life to stop you from getting there."

"I know," I say with a smile. "Thank-you, thank-you so much," I say as I hug her.

"You're welcome," she says with a smile as she hugs me back.

***A/N: What do you think of Dean's life as far as how he survives? Do you think Anastasia has any impact on him at all? Do you believe Dean could have feelings for Anastasia? And what about Anastasia does she have feelings for Dean or is she just being nice because he's her partner? When the project is finished do you believe everything will turn back to the way it was before? What did you think about Dean's mom? Do you think Anastasia should do the ballet audition? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	4. Spilling Secrets

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

I wake up covered in snow, freezing and wet. I can't go to school like this if I even go at all. I sit up on the bench and brush the snow off of my legs before I stand up. I grab my book bag and start to walk home to take a hot shower and to change into something dry. I have no idea what time it is or if I am late for school or not. I make my way back to my house. I open the torn and damaged screen door before the dirty white door. I sigh as I enter the house and see my mom passed out over the couch, naked and dirty. I lay my bag down by the door and walk around the living room to pick up cigarette buds and empty beer bottles. My mom had quite the party after I left last night. I walk into her bedroom and grab a blanket off her bed, carry it out to the living room and cover her with it so she stays warm. I make my way to the small bathroom and start to strip out of my wet clothes. I noticed that it was only 6:30 in the morning so I have time to go to school. I start the water and step into the refreshing warm water as it hits my body. I wash myself and wash my hair before I go to school I don't know why I care so much but I do. I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around me. I walk into my room to grab something new to wear. I smile as I decide on a pair of jeans, a grey beater and a leather jacket to wear over. I quickly comb through my hair before walking out into the living room where my mom is now awake. "Dean," she says.

"Yes, Mom," I say as I stop as I go for my book bag.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"I'm going to school," I say, "I have to go to school."

"Dean, I'm sick. I can't be here alone."

"Mom," I say, "I have to go to school. I have a test coming up in English. It helps if I am at school to get a good grade on it."

"Dean," she says, "you don't need to go to school. When are you going to realize that? Those people don't care about you. They just make us send our kids to school. Look outside, Dean, that's your life. That's what you're going to be. You're going to be working those streets. You're going to be getting your fix and your high. You're not going to college."

"Mom," I say, "I would like to try school."

"Dean," she says as she sits up. "Don't go to school today please. I need you."

"Mom," I say. "I have to."

"You don't love me do you?" she asks.

"I do love you," I say. "I really do love you but I need to go to school. The principal was on my back yesterday for not applying myself."

"Dean," she says, "please stay with me today."

"Mom," I say with conflict in my voice. "Why?"

"I need you today. Please," she says as her voice cracks. I don't want to see her cry nor do I want to make her cry. I take off my leather jacket and put it onto the couch.

"Okay, Mom," I say. "I'll stay but I have to be somewhere by 5 is that okay?"

"Yes, Dean," she says. "I love you, Dean. You know that right?"

"Yes, Mom," I say as I look at her wrists and see bruising and see a faint bruise on her face. "He hit you again didn't he?"

"I didn't have money," she says, "I didn't want to pay him through his friends. It is what it is, Dean. This is our life. This will always be our life. Just promise me when you find one of those skanks out there that you never beat her around."

"Mom," I say, "I would never put my hands on a woman." I have seen my mom get beat around too many times and seen the after effects I could never put my hands on a female especially a female that I love. "And Mom, he shouldn't put his hands on you."

"Dean," she says, "it's what I know."

"But you shouldn't' know it," I say. "Are you hungry? Do you want anything to eat?" I ask.

"Please," she says.

"Well, what would you like? Our fridge is pretty bare today. We have bologna and milk. We have some bread. Do you want a bologna sandwich and a glass of milk?"

"That sounds wonderful," she says as she grabs my hand as I stand up. "Thank-you, Dean."

"You're welcome," I say as I make my way to the kitchen to make her a bologna sandwich. I pour her a glass of milk and then take it to her in the living room. "Here you go, Mom," I say as I place it down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Thanks," she says as she sits up with her blanket wrapped around her to eat. "So what's at 5?"

"I have to work on a project for school," I say. "I'm working with some girl on it."

"A girl huh? Am I going to meet her?"

"Probably not," I say, "she's not like us. She's just someone that's helping me out with my grade. Don't read into it."

"I'm not," she says. "So what's this project?"

"Something stupid," I say, "I don't understand what it is or what we're supposed to do. She gave me notes and stuff but I still don't understand it."

"I see," she says. "Maybe you should talk to her a little more about it."

"I guess," I say.

"Where did you stay last night?" she asks.

"I stayed in the park," I say. "What the hell kind of party did you have?"

"A wild one. Mack brought his friends over we smoked a little, snorted a little and drank a little. Things just got out of hand."

"I've seen things get out of hand, Mom," I say, "I hate leaving you alone with Mack but I can't stay here and watch him hit you because then that makes me want to kill him. I don't care what kind of life I have but I love you and I have respect for you but I can't stand to see a man put their hands on my mom."

"He said he won't do it again," she says as she finishes her sandwich.

"He's said that before," I remind her, "and yet here we are again."

"He meant it this time," she says. "I know him. He got carried away."

"I guess," I say. "Mom, you should take a shower."

"All right," she says, "then can we hang out this afternoon."

"Yes," I say.

"Okay," she says as she gets up with her blanket wrapped around her to take a shower. I clean up her mess from eating while she takes a shower.

After her shower she comes out of her bedroom dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Her long dark hair soaking wet falling to her shoulder blades as she takes a seat on the couch, "Let me take care of your hair for you," I say. I go into the bathroom and grab her comb and a ponytail holder as well as the blow dryer. I make my way back into the living room. I sit behind her on the couch after plugging in the blow dryer and turn it on to dry her hair as I comb through it. I like to take care of my mom. She may not be the best mom but she tries. It's been just us since my father left when I was 3 years old to go to the store and he never came back. I don't remember much of him. I just remember my mom loved him very much but he left us. I wanted to go to the store with him that day too but now I realize why he didn't' want to take me. I don't even remember what he looks like and the only thing I know of him is the once a year Christmas card he sends us. I have no desire to want to see him again or even talk to him because I might punch him in the face for all the hell I have been through since he left. It tore my mom apart. I remember so much of her lying in bed for days and not wanting to eat. I've been taking care of my mom since I was 3 years old. She's just not well.

I brush through her hair after it's dry and brush it off to the side preparing to braid it. "Dean, I like when you play with my hair."

"I know, Mom," I say with a smile. "I like to make you look beautiful."

"Thank-you," she says and I can see her smile in the TV and it makes me smile. "I have to work this afternoon. I won't be home till after 9," she says.

"Okay," I say as I braid her hair. "I don't' know what time I am getting back from the library but I should be here. Just please be careful walking these streets alone at night. Do you want me to pick you up? I don't mind picking you up to walk you home."

"Dean, you don't have to do that," she says as I tie the hair tie into her hair.

"I want to, Mom. I don't' want you walking by yourself. I'll be there to pick you up. What time do you get off?"

"8:30," she says.

"All right," I say with a smile. "I'll be there at 8:30."

"Thank-you, Dean, someday you're going to make one lucky girl very happy."

"I doubt it," I say.

"You're a good man, Dean, I'm sure any girl would be lucky to have you," she says.

"We'll see," I say, "so let's hang out today."

"Sounds like a plan to me," she says with a smile.

At 5 after spending the day with my mom watching TV, playing games and just talking I arrive at the library. I see Anastasia sitting at a table and make my way over to her. "Hey," I say.

"Dean," she says softly as she looks up at me with her dark eyes. "Are you okay? You weren't at school today."

"My mom was sick," I say taking a seat next to her. "So I stayed home to take care of her."

"Is she okay?" she asks and I can hear the sincerity in her voice.

"She's better now. She went to work."

"That's good," she says with a soft smile. "I have some more notes for you from Mrs. Regan's class," she says as she hands me some more notes.

"Thank-you," I say.

"So did you look over my notes for our project?" she asks.

"Yes," I say. "I don't understand it."

"It's pretty much about class and society. Do you think that there's an emphasis on what class you belong to in Society today?"

I think about it for a few minutes and finally say, "Yes I do. Society wants people to be rich. If you're not in the upper class or making the right amount of money you're frowned upon. If you're not carrying the latest cell phones in school or any at all or wearing the newest and trendiest clothes in school you're shunned. I've seen it many times."

"I agree," she says, "I think that there's so much emphasis on money and wealth these days no one takes the time to get to know a person."

"In all honesty, Anastasia, your crew wouldn't hang out with my crew because my crew doesn't have money and yours does."

"And that may be true but don't act like I'm like them, Dean. Money and wealth mean nothing to me."

"Yeah right," I say, "you're probably planning to be some big CEO like your dad."

"No," she says "I'm not. I have other plans in mind like being a ballerina or even a writer. I don't' want to be a CEO."

"That's interesting," I say. I'm shocked she doesn't want a job that makes her money. "Why is that?"

"Because I would rather do something that I love then be unhappy making money," she says. "Money doesn't matter to me."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure," she says, "money can buy a lot of things but it can't buy happiness."

"Very true," I say nodding my head.

"And what about love?" she asks. "Do you think two people from two different classes in society could fall in love and would it be frowned upon if they do?"

"No," I say, "it's impossible why would someone from the upper class ever be interested in someone in the lower class? They wouldn't be because there is nothing in common."

"I don't know," she says, "I think it's very possible. A person can't stop their heart from falling in love let alone who they fall in love with," she says with a smile. "I'm sure there have been poor people and rich people that have fallen in love, gotten married and lived happily ever after. I don't think money should stop anyone from falling in love. If you love someone you love them would it be frowned upon probably so but it shouldn't be. You can't stop love from happening."

"You don't think it's weird that someone from the lower class would ever be with someone from the upper class?" I ask.

"Dean," she says placing her hand on top of mine and I feel the electricity flow between us. I quickly remove my hand from hers. "No I don't. I think it's admirable. I think anyone that's brave enough to fall in love with someone outside of their class range is amazing. Like I said you can't choose who you fall in love with. Your heart knows what it wants."

"I see," I say. My conversations with Anastasia always leave me confused. I'm still not sure why but she makes me think. "I just think poor people should stick with poor people like take me for example," I say, "I'm not going anywhere in life. I'm probably going to live off the streets the rest of my life. I'm never getting out of my class range. I'll get some crap 9-5 job where I make minimum wage, I'll drop out of high school and I'll knock up some random girl and struggle to take care of my baby. I'll never get out of where I am because that's who I am. This is my life. No respectable rich girl is ever going to find anything desirable in me."

"If they see your heart rather than your class and how much money you have then yes a rich girl could very well find you desirable."

"And what would your mom and dad say if you brought someone home like me?"

"My dad would be pissed," she says quietly as she looks away, "but why should the opinions of my parents matter if I am happy?"

"Would you ever fall for a poor guy?" I ask and I can feel the awkwardness of my question as well as see it on her face.

"I don't know maybe," she says. "This isn't about what I would do," she says quickly changing the subject. "You and I just don't agree on it. I think that two people from two different classes could very well fall in love and be happy. There is not a doubt in my mind."

"I'm just saying what I know, Anastasia. I know no rich girl is ever going to fall for me. I'm stuck with the girls in my neighborhood and you're stuck with your rich boyfriend. It is what it is, Anastasia."

"I guess it is," she says quietly. Neither of us say anything for a few minutes. The tension is rising between us and I don't' know what to say. She finally breaks the silence and says, "did you eat today?"

I look down at the table and say, "No. We don't have any food to eat."

"I'm sorry," she says grabbing her purse. I watch and my eyes grow big as she pulls out a wallet. She pulls out a $100 bill and hands it to me. "This is for you to go get groceries and get some food. You need to eat, Dean."

"I can't take this from you, Anastasia."

"I want you to have it," she says as she tries to hand it back to me. I don't know what to say or do. I fight with her and then she looks at me with her beautiful dark brown eyes and I can't say no. "Take it please, Dean," she says as she places it into my hand.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I ask.

"Because I care about you, Dean and I just want to be your friend," she says, "so please just take the money."

"I don't want to be your charity case," I say.

"You're not," she says, "just look at it as a friend helping out a friend."

"All right," I say as I put the money into my pocket. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she says with a smile as she looks at me, our eyes meet and I feel myself being pulled to her. She feels the same magnetic pull as she moves closer to me. I lean down and my lips find hers. I trace my tongue along her lips and she parts her lips granting me access to her mouth. Our tongues meet each other, our tongues twirling and twisting with each other. The passion building between us and rising between us, she brings her hand up to my face to cup it as I cup her face with both my hands. Our kiss continues and leaves us breathless as we pull away from each other. "Um," she says with a shy smile.

"Yeah um," I say with a smile of my own. "That was unexpected."

"A little," she says nervously. We look at each other again before our lips meet again and we kiss each other passionately. "All right," she says as she pulls away. "Let's focus on the project."

"I'm sorry," I say.

"No," she says, "I'm sorry. I really am," she says before things go silent between us again. She looks like she's deep in thought and randomly says, "do you ever think about leaving this town?"

"All the time," I say, "do you?"

"I've been thinking about it," she says, "where do you think you're going to go if you ever leave?"

"I don't know," I say as I feel myself warming up to her not that I didn't just warm up to her while I was sticking my tongue down her throat but I'm warming up to her. "Where ever life takes me. What about you?"

"I am thinking of New York. I am trying out for a ballet company there in a couple months. I want to go but my dad may not like the idea."

"Well, you said it yourself," I say, "why let your dad tell you what to do if you're making your own decisions and you're happy. Do you think you can make it into the ballet company?"

"My dance teacher says I can," she says with a smile.

"Then go for it," I say with a smile.

"I think I will but then there's Shawn, Dean, I don't' know about Shawn and how he'll feel about it."

"You want my opinion on, Shawn?" I ask.

"Go ahead," she says.

"I think he's an asshole. I don't' know why you are with him. You could do a lot better and you're definitely not like him so why be with him?"

"Shawn is a bit of an asshole yes and I am only with him because my dad and his dad are really good friends. They have been pushing it down our throats since we were little that we should fall in love and get married. They still do it. I guess that's their plan for us. I don't really know."

"Do you want to marry him?"

"No," she says, "I don't even love him, Dean," she says honestly surprising me.

"Don't pull me into the middle of this," I say, "but if I were you. I would do what makes you happy. You shouldn't be forced to be with someone you don't want to be with."

"I know but sometimes making my dad happy is the only way I can get some peace."

"Lifestyles of the rich and famous," I say.

"Yes," she says. "Dean," she says looking at me. "Please don't tell anyone what happened between us tonight."

"Why would I do that?" I ask as I shrug my shoulder at her. "I know you didn't' mean to do it and we will just forget about it."

"Thanks," she says nervously. "I just never mind it's not important," she says.

"Our secret," I say with a smile.

"Thanks" she says with a smile, "so back to the project," she says with a smile.

"Back to the project," I say with a soft smile as we go back to looking at the notes but I can't keep my eyes off of her. She barely even knows me and she just spilled some of her biggest secrets to me. I am really confused about her now.

***A/N: What do you think about Dean's sensitive side? What about his relationship with his mom? What did you think of Anastasia giving him $100 to buy groceries? What about their kiss? Do you think there are some feelings there between both of them or was the kiss a mistake? Anastasia chose to tell Dean some of her secrets like leaving the town and not really loving Shawn why do you think she told him her secrets? Why do you think Dean is confused about her? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	5. It Felt So Right

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.***

"I know, Shawn," I say as I walk into the library on the phone to meet Dean.

"You're spending too much time with Dean," he says. "You have blown off every date night we've had for the last couple weeks so you could be with him."

"We're doing a project, Shawn, I'm sorry," I say. "I don't know what you want me to do. WE need to work together to get a good grade on the project. We should finish the project tonight," I say.

"Well, do you have time to hang out after you're done working with him or is that a no?" he asks.

"I don't know," I say.

"You know Ana between you going to dance and spending more time there and now working with Dean you hardly spend any time with me. I miss you and I just want to spend time with you, Baby,"

"Shawn," I say. "You only want to get into my panties at the moment."

"That's not true, Ana, I want to spend some time with my girlfriend. So can you please hang out with me for a little after you're done at the library?"

"I'll call you later," I say as I see Dean sitting at the table. "Bye, Shawn," I say hanging up the phone before he responds. "Hey," I say to Dean, "You beat me here today," I say with a soft smile.

"I have been here since after school," he says as I take a seat next to him after removing my scarf and jacket. "I wanted to do some reading."

"You did some reading?" I ask with a smile.

"Yes," he says with a smile. "I liked this Gatsby story. I decided to look up some of the other books we've read to see what all I missed. I must say I am enjoying Brave New World at the moment."

"I like that one too," I say with a smile. "So I typed up our report. It's finished if you want to read over it and see if it's okay. If there's anything you want me to change I can change it for you."

"Okay," he says. I pull the paper out of my folder and hand it to him to look over. He skims over the paper, concentrating as he reads it. I smile as his lips curl up into a smile. I have to admit in the last couple weeks working with him I have gotten to know him and he's not that bad of a guy. He's just misunderstood and he's not bad looking either. "This is really good, Anastasia. I like it."

"I didn't do it myself," I say with a smile. "You had a lot of good ideas too. It was both of us. I think you're going to get a good grade."

"I hope," he says with a smile. "I want a good grade, I need a good grade."

"I'm glad you care now," I say.

"I always cared I just didn't have the motivation to do it," he says with a smile as he hands the paper back to me.

"What motivated you to work harder?" I ask.

"You actually, no one has really ever taken the time to sit down with me and kick my ass telling me I needed to do this and I needed to do that. You actually motivated me to work harder."

"Oh," I say with a smile.

"Yeah," he says with a smile. "So how is the ballet stuff coming?" he asks.

"It's coming," I say, "I am getting nervous. It's coming up so soon."

"When's your audition?" he asks.

"March 21," I say. "I have time but still I know I am going to be nervous. This is everything I have worked for my whole life."

"I hope that you get in," he says with a smile. "Then you can get out of this town."

"That's my plan. I still have to talk to my dad about it and Shawn. Neither of them are going to like the idea of me leaving."

"It's not their life, Anastasia," he says. "It's your life. You have to do what you love and love what you do. If being a CEO isn't for you then don't do it. I don't know much about ballet okay I don't' know anything about ballet not my thing but what I do know is opportunity. I don't think something like this falls at your feet very often. If you give it up I think that will be a stupid decision. You're smart, Anastasia and you're beautiful," he says making me smile. He's really started to open up to me and I have been opening up to him. I feel a friendship has formed in the last couple weeks and maybe a little more. I'm still not sure how I feel about him but I feel like there are some underlying feelings there for him. "Take this opportunity and run for it. I wish I could find something for me to do. If you want to get out of Cincinnati this is your chance don't let anyone or anything stop you."

"Thanks," I say. "I'm going to miss working with you," I say out of nowhere.

"I'm going to miss working with you too, Anastasia, but let's face it. We're both going to go back to our old lives. You're going to go back to your friends and I'm going to go back to my friends and it will be like we never existed to each other like it did before. People like you don't hang out with people like me. It's as simple as that. I enjoyed working with you on this project but it's over now."

"Why do you say things like that, Dean? Maybe I want to be your friend."

"Yeah okay," he says, "Right, Anastasia. What could we possibly have in common to be friends?"

"Well, for one we are both misunderstood by everyone around us. We're not the people everyone thinks we are. Another thing is you and I both hate this town and dream about getting out of it."

"And that's about it," he says, "Anastasia, the life I live you don't' need to be a part of it and the life you live I have no business being part of it."

"Dean, I want to be friends," I say.

He shakes his head, "Anastasia, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Whatever," I say. I don't understand why he won't be friends with me. "So what did you get on your Great Gatsby test?" I ask.

"An A," he says with a proud smile.

"Did you really?" I ask, "you got an A?"

"Yes," he says, "all thanks to you and giving me the notes. Things had been a little tough at home and I couldn't make it to class. Thanks for looking out for me."

"It's what friends do, Dean," I say with a smile as I wrap my arms around him. "I'm so proud of you."

He wraps his arms around me and I melt at the warmth of his touch as the electricity flows between us. "Thank-you," he says, "you're not going to let this friends thing go are you?" he asks.

"Nope," I say with a smile. "So can we be friends?" I ask as we break the hug.

"Sure, sure," he says. "We can be friends. I don't know why someone like you would want to be friends with someone like me but okay, you win."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "So how about we go out and celebrate your A?"

"Is that a good idea?" he asks.

"It's a great idea. You did so well on your test. Let's go celebrate and let's celebrate finishing our project."

"Okay," he says with a smile. "Anything you have in mind?"

"I don't know what do you like to do? Do you like to go to the arcade? We can go to the arcade and play some games or we could go bowling. Maybe even the movies. I don't know whatever you want to do just let me know."

"The arcade sounds fun but I don't have any money, Ana," he says.

"It's okay," I say with a smile. "My treat."

"You know I don't like you paying for me all the time. You don't have to do it."

"I want to do it," I say packing up my stuff, "Let's go so I can beat you at air hockey and ski ball."

"Oh," he says as he puts his things away and gets his jacket on. "You think you can beat me in ski ball and air hokey huh?"

"I know I can," I say with a smile putting on my jacket. "I'm pretty good at those games. I'm the undisputed champion."

"We'll see," he says with amusement.

"Yes, you'll see," I say with a smile as he grabs my bag for me.

"I'll carry that for you," he says with a smile.

"You don't have to," I say.

"I want to," he says with a smile as we walk to the doors of the library. He opens the door for me and allows me to walk out before him and when we get to my car as I unlock the doors he opens the door for me before getting into the passenger's side of my Lexus. "Pretty sweet car, Ms. Anastasia."

"It was a gift for my 16th birthday," I say with a smile. "I like it."

"It's fancy," he says as I start the car. He leans back in the seat as I back out of the parking space. "You know, Ana, you should really wear your seatbelt when you're in the car. An accident could happen at any time and you have dreams of being a ballerina don't let those dreams fade away because of an accident."

"Good point," I say with a smile as I put my seatbelt on as we are stopped at a red light. "You can put the radio on if you'd like."

"Okay," he says as he turns on the radio and a Mozart piece is playing on the radio. "Classical music," he says. "I am not surprised by this. Mozart isn't it?"

"Yes," I say with a smile. "You know classical music?"

"Yes, Ana," he says. "I do enjoy listening to classical music once in a while. I mean not all the time but I do like to listen to it every so often. So this ballet thing you do," he says, "Have you ever done that little ballet with the Nutcracker?"

"Yes," I say with a smile. "It's one of my favorites. My ballet school puts the performance on every year. I started off as a sugar plum fairy and now I had the lead role."

"Impressive," he says, "I want to see you dance some time, Ana."

"Really?" I ask.

"Really. You sound like you love it so I want to see what you love about it so much."

"Wow, even my dad and Shawn don't come to see me dance. I would love for you to come see me dance some time I mean if you really want to."

"I really want to," he says with a smile before he takes my hand into his making my stomach fill with butterflies. I look at him and smile as his blue eyes meet mine and he smiles back at me.

When we arrive at the arcade at the mall I park my car and once again as we walk into the mall he holds the door open for me to go in first something that Shawn has never done for me. We make our way to the arcade and I pay for our tokens. We start off by playing a few games of ski ball going neck and neck. I haven't had this much fun in a while. I am finding it hard to concentrate with Dean beside me he is scoring high while I am missing all the right spots. Dean's tickets are piling out on the floor. "All right," I say after our last round. "You won but you won't win at air hockey," I say.

"We'll see," he says with a smile. "This is fun, Ana."

"Glad you're having fun," I say with a smile as we make our way to the air hockey game. "I hope you're ready to lose," I say.

"Bring it on, Bennett," he says with a smile as we get ready to play.

"Oh I will," I say with a smile as I put my token in and we begin to play the game. I get the first one in and then he scores. I score once more before he scores once more tying up the game after a lot of back and forth on the last round it gets intense. We're hitting the puck back and forth. He's dodging left and right to get it as I am doing the same. Our eyes on the little puck going back and forth, it goes on for what seems like hours before he hits the puck so hard that it slides across the table it goes so fast I can't stop it and he scores winning.

"BOO YAH!" he yells.

"Shut up," I say with a smile. "Good game," I say, "you got lucky."

"Don't be upset that I won," he says with a smile as we walk through the arcade. "I told you."

"You threw me off my game," I say.

"I threw you off your game? How exactly did I do that, Ana?"

"Don't worry about it," I say.

"You think I'm cute don't you," he says with amusement.

"Maybe a little bit," I say.

"Well, Ana, if it's any cancelation I think you're absolutely beautiful."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as I blush.

"So how about I turn in these tickets and we go get something to eat. Only if you want to," he says.

"Sounds like a plan to me," I say with a smile as we walk to the counter for him to turn in the tickets he won to get some cheap prize.

He chooses a small stuffed pink dog and hands it to me. "That's for effort," he says with a smile.

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "So let's go get something to eat from the food court."

After we get our Chinese food we find a table to sit down and eat at. "I love Chinese food," he says, "it's been so long since I've had it."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "So today was fun."

"It was a lot of fun, Ana," he says, "I owe you though."

"You don't owe me anything," I say. "It was just a treat."

"You treat me to a lot."

"It's not a big deal," I say with a shrug. "So what do you do for fun?" I ask as I take a bite of my egg roll.

"There's not really much for me to do," he says, "I like to hang out with my friends a lot. That's pretty much it."

"You don't have any hobbies or anything you like to do?"

"What I like to do is not appropriate," he says, "but I do enjoy watching movies and playing video games of course I haven't done either for a while but when I could I enjoyed them. I don't really have much fun. What about you?"

"I don't really have much fun. Today was the most fun I have had in a while. I'm usually too busy studying or practicing ballet. I don't really have a life outside of school and ballet."

"I see," he says, "you must really love ballet."

"I do," I say, "it's my life. I've been doing it since I was 2 years old. I remember my first ballet class. It was so much fun. I was so excited to wear a little pink leotard and a pink tutu with fresh new ballet shoes. I fell in love with it instantly. I've been doing it ever since. It's my escape you know what I mean?"

"Your escape?" he asks.

"Yeah sometimes I just have to be out of my house. I'd rather be at the dance studio than at home. It is a way for me to get away from my dad shoving business down my throat. When I dance," I say, "I feel free. I can't describe the feeling but I just feel free. I can be myself. I love it."

"I can tell," he says with a smile. "You get this beautiful look on your face every time you talk about it. So your home life isn't that great?"

"Not really," I say, "I mean it's been tough for a while now. I barely see my dad and when I do it's when he's telling me what he wants me to do or we're fighting about something. I kind of hate it. That's one of the reasons I want to get out of Ohio as soon as I can."

"And what about your mom?" he asks. I stop eating and look down at the table thinking about my mom. "I'm sorry," he says, "I didn't mean."

"No it's okay. My mom left us when I was about 10 years old. She just left. I don't think she was happy with my dad so she just left. She left one day and never came back. I haven't heard from her since I was 12 years old. I miss her."

"I'm sorry," he says. "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine," I say, "what about you? You don't like your home life?"

"Not particularly," he says, "It's just my mom and me. My mom's not well," he says, "and I do everything I can to take care of her. I feel like I owe it to her. I've been taking care of her since I was 3 years old. That's when my dad left. He went to the store and never came home."

"Wow," I say. "So we have another thing in common. You're a good guy, Dean. I think it's sweet you take care of your mom," I say as I take his hand into mine. "That's admirable."

"I guess," he says with a smile. "I love her a lot. I just want her to get well again."

"I'm sure you do," I say as Shawn appears at my side and I quickly remove my hand from Dean's.

"What the hell is this?" asks Shawn. "You're supposed to be at the library working on a project but instead you're here with this guy? What the fuck, Anastasia?"

"We just came to celebrate the good grade on his test it's nothing, Shawn don't overreact to this."

"Don't overreact? I think I am being relatively calm considering my girlfriend is at the mall on what appears to be a date with some scoundrel," he says, "I think I am being very calm."

"He's not a scoundrel," I say, "don't talk about him like that."

"Ana," says Dean. "He is right I'm a scoundrel."

"No you're not," I say. "Shawn, we just came to hang out don't act like an asshole."

"Anastasia," he says, "People like us don't hang out with trash like him," he says pointing to him. "Look at him."

"He's not trash," I say, "stop talking about him like that."

"Why are you defending him?" he asks.

"Because he's not the guy you think he is," I say. "He's actually a very smart and caring guy. You're not better than anyone, Shawn. You think you are but you're not. You're not the God of the world. Stop talking down on people. I am so sick and tired of hearing you talk about people like you're above them."

"So you're really choosing this guy over me?" he asks.

"I'm not choosing anyone," I say, "I'm just so tired of you being a jerk to everyone that you think is beneath you. So what if Dean doesn't have a lot of money when did money ever produce happiness? When did money ever buy love? Money is an object. It's nothing. Money doesn't define a person it's the character that defines them. You can't make people like you with your money, Shawn. Money doesn't last forever but personality does. You're a jerk plain and simple. Stop acting like because you have a little bit of paper you're above everyone. If you took the time to get to know Dean you would know that he's not everything you think he is. You're pathetic."

"I'm pathetic?" he asks with a laugh. "You work on one project with this kid and all of a sudden you are all high and mighty. You're just as snobby as I am."

"I am not snobby at all," I say. "You think you know me but you don't, Shawn. The only thing you're worried about is getting into my panties. You don't care about me at all. You know NOTHING about me."

"Anastasia," he says.

"Ana," I say, "I don't like to be called Anastasia," I say, "if you knew me you would know that."

"Ana," he says, "Anastasia is such a beautiful name just like you," he says as he strokes my cheek with his knuckles.

"Don't touch me," I say. "Look, Shawn, I don't know if you and I are going to work out. You're just too egotistical and too much of a jerk for me. I can't do this anymore."

"What?" he asks looking at me. "You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes, Shawn," I say, "I'm breaking up with you. You are not a good person. I can't be with a person like you someone with an ego and someone that is a jerk. I can't. I'm sorry but this is over," I say as I take my necklace off. "Here," I say as I give it to him. "Give this to someone that you feel deserves this because I don't."

"Baby," he says as he holds the necklace in his hand. "Don't do this. I thought we were going to go to college together, get married, work together and have kids together what happened to that?"

"Shawn, I am 17 years old. I have no desire to know what I am going to do as far as marriage and kids. My future with you was NEVER set in stone. I don't want to marry you. I don't even want to date you. I just want this to be over. I'm sorry but we're done."

"Anastasia," he says with a plea. "Please, Baby. I'm sorry."

"No, Shawn," I say. "I can't. Dean," I say as he is standing speechless next to me. "I'm ready to go. I can take you home."

"All right," he says as he grabs our trash to throw away. Dean and I walk off and leave Shawn standing in shock.

The car ride to Dean's house is pretty much done in silence except for him giving me directions to his house. I pull onto his street and see a lot of abandoned houses, houses in really bad shape and broken street lights. I have never been this far into the city before and honestly never thought I would be. I pull up in front of Dean's home and park the car so he can get out. "This is where you live?" I ask.

"Yes," he says, "this is where I live," he says. "I know it's not a mansion or anything but it's still a home."

"I know," I say, "I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry that you had to see everything happen with Shawn."

"It's okay but are you okay? That was a shocking event and you look like you're about to cry."

"I'm not going to cry," I say, "It's just it's been a year and I feel relieved. I never really liked him. I never really had any real feelings for him. I just went out with him because of my father. I wasn't happy with him."

"What motivated you to break up with him?" he asks.

"You," I say with a smile. "You told me to live for me and I wasn't happy with Shawn. I had to cut him loose and after everything he was saying about you I couldn't."

"I'm not worried about what he says about me, Ana, he's a jerk. What he thinks about me doesn't break my heart at all. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'll be fine," I say. "Everything will be better eventually."

"I hope so," he says. "That was pretty crazy."

"I don't even know where it came from. I have been wanting to do that for a while and then tonight it was just like now or never. I am glad it's over."

"I bet," he says, "All right," he says as our eyes meet. "It's getting late and you're in the bad part of town. You shouldn't' hang around in a Lexus too much longer around here things get pretty rough around here. Okay?"

"Okay," I say with a soft smile. "If you need me you can call me."

"Okay," he says with a smile as he brings his hand to my cheek and strokes it with his thumb. "Be careful tonight okay?"

"Okay," I say with a smile. I feel myself being pulled toward him and he leans forward. My lips find his and we're sharing a passionate kiss in my car. Our tongues twirling and twisting with each other, his thumb stroking my cheek and my hand cupping his face, the kiss lasts for minutes and as we pull away I am left breathless. "Wow," I say with a shy smile.

He gives a small chuckle and says, "Goodnight, Ana." He gives me a soft quick kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight, Dean," I say with a smile. He opens his car door and gets out. I exhale a breath I didn't know I was holding as I watch him walk into his home. I am even more confused on how I feel about him now after that kiss. It just felt so right.

***A/N: What do you think about Dean and Ana going to the arcade together are they more relaxed with one another? Do you believe they both have feelings for each other? What did you think motivated Dean to do so well in school? Do you think Ana is changing him? What did you think of Anastasia breaking up with Shawn? Was it necessary? What's next for Dean and Ana? Please review and thank you for reading. **


	6. This is our life

***THank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"ANASTASIA!" yells my father waking me from my sleep on this cold Saturday morning. I groan as I roll over and cover my head with the blankets after I see that it's 6:30 in the morning. It is way too early for me to wake up especially since I was up till 3 in the morning thinking about Dean and talking to my best friend Aurora about my feelings toward him and how I feel. "ANASTASIA EVE!" he yells again. I groan out and throw my covers off of me and sit up. I take a minute to get myself together, throw my curly dark hair up into a messy bun and get out of my Queen sized bed. I walk over to the door and open it not ready to face my dad. I know what it's about and 6:30 in the morning is not the time to discuss why I broke up with Shawn. He's such a rat. "ANASTASIA!" he yells as I appear into the kitchen.

"Dad, I'm right here," I say, "what is going on? And why are you up so early?"

"Because I have to go to work this morning and then after work I have a business dinner tonight so I don't know what time I'm coming home."

"Is that why you woke me up?" I ask.

"No," he says as he crosses his arms as he leans against the counter in his black business suit and yellow tie holding his cup of coffee. "Want to explain what happened with Shawn last night? Would you like to explain to me why you broke up with him?"

"Because I don't love him," I say as simply as I can. "He's a jerk."

"This is not the plan," he says. "This isn't what we discussed."

"Dad, I'm not going to stay with someone I don't even love and someone that is a jerk to other people. That's not who I am and that's not who I want to be. How did you know about it?"

"Shawn told his father," says my dad, "and his father told me. You know what the deal is. Shawn is the only acceptable suitor for you."

"A suitor? Is this a joke? I thought we were in the 2000's not the 1800's arranged marriages are a joke. I am not happy with Shawn. I don't want to be with him and I never said I was going to marry him."

"He said you were on a date with another boy a poor boy, Anastasia is this true?"

"I wasn't on a date. I was celebrating his good grade on a test. He's my partner from English class. We just finished our project and I helped him get an A on the test. We were just out celebrating. It wasn't a big deal. Shawn showed up and made it bigger than it was. He was calling him a scoundrel and calling him trash. I don't want to be with someone like that."

"Is he poor, Anastasia?" he asks before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Why does it matter if someone is poor or rich? He's not a jerk like Shawn. It shouldn't matter."

"Is he poor?" he asks.

"Yes he's poor but that doesn't' matter. He's still a good person. He's misunderstood but he's a good person."

"Do you have feelings for this boy?" he asks.

"I don't know," I say. "I really don't know."

"Let me be frank," he says, "people like us don't get involved with people like him, Anastasia. You deserve someone better, someone that can support you and give you the life you deserve. We come from two different worlds," he says, "he doesn't belong in our world. I need to make sure that you aren't feeling anything for this boy. Shawn is absolutely right he is a scoundrel as far as I am concerned."

"You don't even know him," I say.

"And you're defending him. I know that look, Anastasia, you do have feelings for this boy. It will not go on in this house. You are MY daughter and the last thing you will do is get involved with some type of scoundrel. You are going to work for Bennett Electronics and you are going to marry Shawn."

"Dad," I say, "I don't want to marry Shawn and I don't' want to work for Bennett Electronics. I have an audition in a couple months for the Jeoffrey and if I get in I will be moving to New York City."

"Over my dead body!" he yells, "I told you that you will stop with this ballet nonsense. That is not what you're going to do. What you're going to do is work at Bennett Electronics and you're going to marry Shawn. You will not do that ballet audition."

"Dad," I say, "it's my life. I want to do what I love. If I never take this chance I'm going to be miserable."

"You won't make money being a ballerina. You'll never be happy without money," he says.

"I don't want money, I don't need money," I say, "money destroys people. It makes them careless it makes them rude and arrogant like you and Shawn. I am not going to marry Shawn because YOU tell me to. I'm going to marry whomever my heart chooses for me to marry. You don't get to determine my life. Why do you think I want what you want?"

"What do you want, Anastasia to be a ballerina and marry some scoundrel from the street?"

"Would you stop calling him a scoundrel; Dean is not a scoundrel and what I want, Dad, is I want to be happy. That's all I want."

"Oh his name is Dean now?" he asks. "You will not see him again, Anastasia am I clear? You don't get involved with boys like him. He's nothing but trouble. You're done with your project so there is no reason for you to see him again. Am I clear?"

"Yes," I say as I grit my teeth. "We're clear." And in that moment my heart is broken. I like hanging out with Dean. I like being with Dean. I don't' care where he comes from or how much money he has. What I do care about is how wonderful of a guy he is. He has done nicer things for me than Shawn has ever done. I don't want to not hang out with Dean those are the times I am happiest besides when I am dancing.

"I mean it, Anastasia, don't let me find out you're with that scoundrel again. And I don't want you focusing so much time on ballet. It's time to dream about something more realistic. Your future is laid out for you. All you have to do is accept it. No more ballet."

"Whatever, Dad, how can you tell me to give up something that I love? If you ever stopped working long enough to see me dance you would see why I love it so much."

"Ballet is nothing, Anastasia. Your future isn't in ballet it's in Bennett Electronics," he says. "You're 17 it's time to start focusing on that. It's time to give up on this ballet dream you have and focus on something real."

"Ballet is real to me, Dad," I say with tears in my eyes. "That's my life. When I dance," I say.

"I don't want to hear it, Anastasia. I have to go to work. I will be home later tonight. You have a good day and no more of this Dean or ballet stuff. You will do as you're told," he says.

"Whatever, Dad," I say with tears in my eyes before I go upstairs to my room to take a shower and get ready to spend my day at the dance studio. I am hurt, lost and confused. I like Dean and I don't want to give up my friendship with him and I love ballet. I don't want to give up my hopes and dreams. This ballet audition is something I have worked for my entire life. I don't want to give it up. I can't give it up. I can't walk away and wonder what would have happened if I had taken it. I can't walk away from Dean and wonder what would have happened if I stayed friends with him. I hate to be defiant and I hate to go against my father but at 17 I know my life and I want my life to go the way I want it NOT the way my father has planned for me. I don't understand why everyone insists on calling Dean a scoundrel. He is far from a scoundrel he has more heart in him than my father and Shawn do combined.

**DEAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

The screams of my mother startle me awake followed by the sound of glass breaking. The yells of a man and the sound of skin to skin startle me further awake. I look over at my alarm clock on the side of my bed and see it's well after 2 in the morning. I stumble out of bed as my mother cries out and the skin to skin blows it sounds like continue. I run out of my bedroom to the living room to see my mom laying on the floor crying out in pain while her friend Mack stands over her kicking her more. "Knock it off!" I yell as I run over to him and push him away from my mother. I've seen him beat her up too many times and enough is enough. I can't watch it anymore.

"What are you going to do little boy?" he asks with a smirk on his face. "Grown folks are talking go back to bed before I kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try," I say getting in between him and my mom. "Come at me, Bro," I say not backing down. "Beat up on someone your size."

"Dean," says my mom, "go back to bed."

"No," I say. "I am tired of this bullshit every night. It's time he beat up someone his own size. Come on, Bro, hit me like you hit my mom. Do it. Make my day."

"Your mom took my money," he says, "she's getting what she deserves."

"She is a 135 pound woman you are well over 200lbs. Keep your hands off of her. You want to beat someone around you want to fight someone; fight me, fight someone that is going to fight you back, Asshole."

"Ellis, get your son out of her," he says, "before I kick his ass."

"Dean," says my mom as she struggles to get up from the ground. I help her up and help her sit down on the couch. "I'm okay. Don't do this," she says brushing my cheek. "Don't do this. Just go back to bed."

"I'm not going back to bed until this asshole leaves," I say, "are you okay?" I ask. "You're bleeding. Let me clean you up," I say as I touch the cut on her cheek.

"Dean, no," she says, "I'm fine, just go back to bed. I can handle myself."

"You're doing a fine job of that," I say. "Let me clean you up," I say.

"Dean, no," she says as she grabs my wrist. "I'm okay. I promise. Please just go back to bed."

"Listen to your mother," says Mack with a smile of arrogance on his face. "You don't want a piece of this. I'm too man enough for you," he says.

"Too man enough?" I ask as I stand up. "A man doesn't beat a woman around like you were just doing. You're not a man," I say standing in his face. "Hit me. Fight someone that's going to fight back."

"You asked for this, Kid," he says as he balls his fist up and swings at me connecting his fist to my eye. Rage fills my body and I push him back against the wall as my mother screams out. I start throwing punches left and right and fighting back through his assault. He keeps punching me in my ribs and anywhere else he can reach but my fists are going too fast for him to keep up with. He surprises me as he picks me up and throws me through the coffee table and it breaks in two. I lay motionless as he stands over me. I did my best to protect my mother. "Don't mess with a man," he says before he kicks my ribs as I cry out in pain. "And Ellis, I want my $150 by tomorrow or there is going to be trouble," he says before he slaps her across the face before she cries out. He grabs his jacket and walks out the door.

"Dean," says my mom as she stands over me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I say as I groan to sit up. "Are you okay?"

"Dean," she says, "I'm fine. You should have gone back to bed. Mack was only taking care of business."

"He has no business beating you around, Mom. You don't deserve that. He's a coward. Either you kick him out and keep him out or I'm leaving."

"I love him, Dean," she says. "I can't kick him out."

"He doesn't love you," I say. "If he did he wouldn't beat you around like this. Look at you," I say brushing her cheek. "He hurt you badly. He keeps saying he ain't gonna do it again but he keeps doing it, Mom. You don't deserve that. Mom," I say.

"Dean, don't' worry about me. I'll be all right. This is my life. This is how it's always been. Don't try to be my hero. I don't need saving."

"I love you, Mom and I don't like to see you hurt," I say holding onto my ribs. "I promise, Mom, one day I am going to do something with my life and I am going to give you the life you deserved the most. I promise, Mom, our lives aren't going to be like this forever."

"Dean," she says, "this is OUR lives. There's nowhere else for us. This is where we belong. This is where our lives will always be, Dean. You can hope and dream all you want but I don't' have money to send you to college. I don't have money to give you the opportunities you want. I'm sorry."

"Mom," I say.

"No, Dean," she says, "no more of these empty hopes and dreams. This is your life. This will always be your life so no more fighting with Mack."

"I only did it to protect you, Mom," I say.

"I don't' need you to protect me, Dean," she says, "I can do that myself."

"Yeah you did a pretty good job of it while he had you on the ground kicking the shit out of you. I guess you'd rather have him than me. That's fine. I'll find a place to stay."

"Dean, I don't' want you to leave," she says as I stand up. "I love you. I just want you to know that this is our life. There is nothing else beyond those streets. You can hope and dream all you want but there is NOTHING beyond those streets. I used to think the same thing. I used to think that. I thought there was more for me out there. I thought I could go to college and that I could become better but you know what happened? I met your father. I met him and thought he loved me. I thought everything would be perfect and then at 15 I got pregnant with you. I had to drop out of school, I had to get a job to take care of you. Your dad got to live his life, he got to finish high school. Then when you were 3 years old he wanted to go to college so he walked out the door. He never came back. He left us alone because he knew that there was nothing in the world for us. I did what I needed to do at 18 years old to be a mother of a little 3 year old boy by myself. The streets provided me with the money to support us. WE don't' have much and we will never have much but I love you, Dean. Of course I want better for you than these streets but the reality is you're going to go out sell your drugs, get some teenage girl pregnant and then your life will be over. There is no college or better life for people like us. I'm sorry to break your heart but there is no better life for us. This," she says pointing to the window toward the street, "is our life. Nothing will ever change that. You can hope and dream all you want but the cycle is still going. I want better for you and I wish I could give you better but, Dean, let's face it. There is no better for people like us. I'm sorry."

"Mom," I say. "I have to get out of here for a while. I can't stand it here," I say.

"Where are you going to go, Dean?" she asks as I stand up.

"I don't know but I can't stay here not after tonight because if Mack comes back I'm going to kill him. I can't do that not now, not ever but I have to go."

"Dean, don't leave me," she begs.

"Mom, I have to," I say, "It will only be for a couple nights. I'll be back when everything calms down."

"Dean," she calls for me as I make my way to my bedroom. I throw on a sweatshirt over my white beater and pull on a pair of jeans. I start to pack a few outfits and my school stuff not knowing where I'm going to go or what I'm going to do. It's late at night and early in the morning. There isn't really anywhere for me to go. I grab my jacket and throw it on. I throw my bag over my shoulder and make my way to the living room. "Dean, please," cries my mom.

"I'll be back," I say. "I love you, Mom." I kiss the top of her head softly before I open the front door of our house and walk out into the brisk cold air. I start walking down the street with no idea of where to go in mind. As I am walking I come to a phone booth and an idea pops into my head. I get into my book bag and pull out the piece of paper Anastasia gave me. I look over it at her beautiful handwriting and walk into the phone booth. I dial the numbers into the phone after putting in my change. I listen to the phone as it rings. I doubt she'll answer since it's well after 3 in the morning but it's worth a shot.

Surprise fills me when I hear her voice. "Hello?" she says.

"Ana," I say with relief.

"Dean," she says.

"It's me," I say, "Did I wake you up?" I ask feeling bad that I am calling her at this hour.

"No," she says, "I just got off the phone with my friend Aurora. What's up?"

"I hate to ask this and I hate to do this to you but I kind of had a fight with my mom's boyfriend or whatever he is and I need a place to crash for a couple days," I say.

"You can stay here," she says before I even ask.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes," she says. "You're more than welcome to crash here for a couple days, I just can't tell my dad but he's never home so it doesn't matter."

"If it's a problem I can go stay at the park or something or maybe room with some other friends."

"No," she says. "You'll stay at my house. It's okay. Where are you? I'll come pick you up."

"No, Ana, you won't," I say, "not at this hour. What's your address? I'll take a cab to your house."

"All right," she says before she gives me her address. "Are you sure you don't' want me to come pick you up?"

"I want you to stay out of this area at 3:30 in the morning," I say. "I'll be at your house shortly. Thank-you, Ana."

"You're welcome," she says. "I'll see you when you get here."

"Bye," I say.

"Bye," she says before we hang up the phones. I call for a cab and use the last bit of my money I have left to get to Ana's house. There's just something about her. I don't know what it is but I like being with her. I like spending time with her and I enjoy talking to her. I enjoy her.

***A/N: What did you think of Ana's dad's opinion of Dean without meeting him? Where do you think Ana gets her big heart from? What do you think of her dad forbidding her from ballet and Dean then her defying him? Do you think Ana is taking a stand for her own life? What did you think about Dean getting into a fight with Mack? Do you think Dean could end up repeating the cycle his mom is talking about or do you think he could achieve more in life? What did you think of Ana offering him a place to stay at her house? IS that a bad idea? And do you think anything could transpire between the two of them while he's staying there? What do you think it is that they both enjoy spending time together? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	7. You're Worth Caring About

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much and thank-you to those that have followed and favortied this story."**

The scenery around me changes from the rundown and abandoned houses of my neighborhood and soon turn into luxurious looking houses. The further we go from my house the bigger and more luxurious the houses become. My blue eyes grow bigger as the cab driver turns into a curved driveway made of stone in front of one of the largest houses I've ever seen. "This is a nice house," says the cabbie.

"I know," I say in awe as I gape at the large house in front of me. I could never imagine living in such a big house. I pull the money out of my pocket and pay the cabbie before I get out of the car still taken back by the luxury of the house it's not even a house it's a mansion. I make my way to the front door with my bag over my shoulder and before I can knock on the door it opens.

"Dean," says Anastasia as she greets me at the door. I smile at her as she smiles back at me. My eyes take a long hard look at her as she stands in the doorway. She's beautiful. Her long dark hair is pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head, she's wearing black and pink flannel shorts with a pink cami. I have to admit she's in really good shape. "Come in," she says, "It's cold out there."

"Thank-you," I say as I step into the front door of her house. "You live here?" I ask as I take in the foyer of the house. It's bigger than my entire living room.

"Yes," she says with a smile as she shuts the door. "I'd give you a tour but it's late and I don't' want my dad to know you are here. You can stay in my room," she says, "follow me."

"Okay," I say as I take my hat off and follow behind her to the spiral staircase before we make our way upstairs. She leads me down the white carpeted hallway with pictures of what I assume to be her family members on the wall to a room at the end of the hall. She opens the door and directs me inside. A smile comes across my face as we enter a pink bedroom with the walls covered in dance pictures from magazines, quotes about dancing and being you. She has a bigger bed than I have ever seen in my life with pink blankets on it. Her desk is neatly organized, there is a shelf filled with dance trophies. "This is your room?" I ask.

"Yes," she says as she shuts the door. "This is my room."

"It's nice. I am pretty sure it's bigger than my living room and kitchen combined."

"I don't know," she says with a smile before she frowns. "What happened to your face?" she asks.

"I just got into a fight with my mom's boyfriend or whatever he is. It's no big deal," I say.

"Your eye is bruising of course it's a big deal," she says. "Do you want me to get you some ice for your eye?"

"No I'm good," I say. "Do you have a bathroom that I can clean myself up in?"

"Yes," she says, "It's right over there make yourself at home. I'm going to get you some ice anyway. I'll be right back."

"You don't' have to do that," I say.

"All right fine," she says, "you know what I like to do late at night?"

"What?" I ask as I take my jacket off.

"I like to eat ice-cream. Would you like to have a bowl of ice-cream with me and talk about what happened tonight?"

"I guess," I say as I shrug my shoulders.

"Okay," she says with a smile. "There's no better medicine than ice-cream. We have chocolate, strawberry and vanilla what would you like?"

"Chocolate," I say.

"I love chocolate," she says with a smile. "I'll be right back. The bathroom is right in there. Clean yourself up and I'll be back soon."

"Okay," I say with a smile before I walk into the bathroom to clean myself up. I splash water on my face and take notice to my black and blue eye. It looks bad but it's not like I haven't had a black and blue eye before. I lift up my shirt and expose the bruising on my ribs. It looks bad with all the red and purple marks forming but I can handle it. I flinch as I touch my ribs I may have a few broken ones but I'll be all right. I make my way out into Ana's bedroom again and while she's not back I look around at the pictures on the wall. My attention is drawn to a poster board with a collage of pictures of Ana and her friends, some of her with her brother and sister I assume and one with her dad. Then there are tons of pictures of her doing her ballet thing. I am impressed. She looks so happy and carefree in her pictures especially that ballet ones. I make my way over to look at her dance trophies and look at all the awards she's won for dance competitions. She eats, sleeps and breathes dance.

"And I have the ice-cream," she says with a smile as she comes into the room pulling my attention away from her trophies and awards.

"Thanks," I say with a smile as she hands me a bowl of chocolate ice-cream. "You have a lot of trophies. How many championships have you won?"

"A lot," she says, "I've been competing in dance since I was 5 years old. I just started racking up the wins then. I was the reigning national champion last year but this year I took 2nd," she says. "I love it though."

"I can tell," I say as we walk over to her poster board collage. "You look so happy doing it."

"It makes me happy," she says with a smile as she takes a spoonful of ice-cream and eats it.

"That's you," I point to a picture of a girl in a split leap.

"Yes," she says.

"Damn," I say. "Your leg muscles are much more impressive than mine. I'm kind of embarrassed but that's a nice jump."

"Thank-you," she says as she blushes. "So do you want to talk?"

"I guess," I say as we make our way over to her bed and take a seat on it to eat our ice-cream and talk.

"So what happened tonight?"

"I don't know if you're ready to handle my family baggage."

"I can handle anything," she says with a smile. "We have our own baggage around here so what happened?"

"It's simple my mom's man friend was beating her up so I stepped in and helped her out. I got into a fight with him to protect my mom."

"That's sweet of you," she says with a soft smile. "You really do love your mom don't you?"

"More than anyone will ever know," I say with a smile. "As far as family goes she's all that I have. She had me when she was 16 years old and my dad left when I was three. It has only been us two. We only really have each other and I told you she's not well, Anastasia. She's a wonderful woman but mentally," I say debating if I want to tell Anastasia the truth. "But mentally she's not where she should be for being 33. She has the mentality of someone around the age of 20 pretty much and she's dependent. She is also bi-polar. It's tough and she doesn't really have anyone to take care of her but me. I'm going to feel bad when I leave this town and leave her behind but I have to get out of here."

"Wow," she says giving me a look of pity. "I'm glad she has you. You seem like a great son. Any mom would be lucky to have you and the fact you stood up for her tonight, Dean, means a lot. You're a good person. I know what Shawn and my friends say about you but they don't know you like I do. You're a good person. You're just misunderstood."

"I kind of give off the vibe that I'm an asshole," I say.

"True but I know better," she says with a smile. "So what happened to the guy?"

"He took off I'm sure he'll be back again. I had to get out of there. She feels she deserves this type of beating or something but she doesn't. She started talking about how the streets are my calling and that's where I'll always be but I want more than that you know?"

"I'm sure," she says. "I think we all want more than what we are stuck with in life."

"What would you know about wanting more? You have everything you could possibly want. Look at this house."

"It's not about the money or the house, Dean. It's about me being happy. I'm not happy. That's why I want to get out of here so badly. I told my dad about the ballet audition."

"What did he say?"

"No," I say, "He told me to give up on this ballet thing but I don't want to give it up you know. It's like he's laid out my life plan and didn't give me a chance. He says I'm destined to take over the family business it's like"

"He knows what's better for you than you do," I say finishing her sentence. "I know my mom is the same way. Why do they have to push us to go somewhere we don't want to be?"

"I don't know but I'm doing this ballet audition. I can't not do it and regret it the rest of my life."

"I hear you," I say as I eat my ice-cream.

"What do you have planned for your life? Do you have any idea what you want to do with your life after you leave this town?"

"I don't know," I say. "But I do know there has to be something bigger and better out there for me other than these streets. I don't think I want to live my life like this."

"I hear you," she says as we continue to eat our ice-cream occasionally talking to one another.

When we finish our ice-cream she takes our bowls down to the kitchen while I change into a pair of shorts to sleep in. I put my jacket and bag inside her closet like she asked me to do before I brush my teeth. She doesn't want her dad to know that I am here or know that I'm in the house so she wants me to hide my stuff in her closet so he doesn't find it. I sit down on her bed and wait for her to return. She smiles at me as she comes into the room and locks the door after she shuts it. She walks over to the bed and starts to pull the covers away as I stand up. "Would you like me to sleep on the floor or in the closet?" I ask

She laughs and says, "no."

"What?" I ask.

"You're going to sleep in my bed with me," she says.

"Um I don't know," I say. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's fine," she says as she climbs into bed. "Come on, Dean."

"All right," I say nervously. I never sleep with girls unless we have sex first and I can't deny it anymore but Anastasia is beautiful and her body is amazing. I don't know if I will be able to control myself sleeping in the same bed with her. I make my way over to the bed and climb in next to her before she covers us up with the covers. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" I ask. "I don't want anything to you know."

"You don't want us to have sex?" she asks.

"Not unless you want to," I say, "do you want to?"

Her face turns a light shade of pink and she says, "No, Dean. There is nothing wrong with a guy and a girl sleeping in the same bed. It's not a big deal."

"So you don't want to have sex with me?" I ask relaxing because it is way too soon for all of that and besides last time I checked we were just friends but the more time I spend with her the more I want to change that but what would she ever see in me.

"No, Dean," she says, "I'm a virgin."

"Really?" I ask. "You and Shawn never?"

"Never," she says with a shrug. "Just didn't think it was right," she says, "besides I'm not risking anything not with this ballet audition coming up. I know you can take all the precautions but I always had this fear of having sex and the condom breaking and getting pregnant. I can't risk a pregnancy for years."

"Okay," I say with a smile.

"What?" she asks. "I don't think it's funny."

"Nothing," I say, "it's just you're so open and honest with me I like it."

"Yeah I know I trust you," she says with a smile.

"Good," I say, "because I trust you more than anyone."

"Good to know," she says with a smile as she touches my eye with her soft hand. "Your eye looks really bad."

"I know," I say. "It's going to be a nasty bruise."

"Yeah it is," she says as she moves closer to me and I inch back.

"So this ballet thing that you do how many times a week do you do it?"

"Almost every day about 3-4 hours each day. I train hard for ballet. I love it. My favorite is making up my own ballet dances. I love to do pointe but my absolute favorite is lyrical contemporary. I love telling a story through my dances. One day I want to write my own story, make my own music, choreograph my own moves and then perform in front of millions of people. I love telling the stories of the songs in my dances."

"I bet you're wonderful at it," I say with a smile. "I mean with all those trophies and awards. Also you're very flexible. I don't think I could ever bend my body or stretch my leg like you do. You look like you just bend in half."

"I pretty much do," she says with a smile.

"I still want to see you dance," I say. "I mean dancing isn't really my thing but I really want to see you perform."

"Someday you can," she says with a smile. "I have a recital in May and I'm sure you'll see me practicing soon for my audition."

"Cool," I say with a smile. I've never really been the one to want to see a ballet but if I can see Anastasia out there giving her all and doing something she loves then I might be willing to make an exception. I don't' know what it is about her but there's just something I am attracted to I don't know if it's her heart or if it's her dedication maybe her intelligence or her beauty either way she is the full package and I want to make my move but knowing she just broke up with Shawn I don't know if it's too soon. I don't even know how she feels about me.

"What about you? There has to be something that you love to do. Is there anything that you love?"

"Maybe," I say as I move closer to her after inching away from her. I smile as I tuck a stray piece of dark hair behind her ear.

"Well what is it?" she asks.

"Don't laugh at me," I say.

"I wouldn't dare," she says with a smile.

"Well, I love watching WWE, you know wrestling right?"

"Yeah I've seen it. Roderick watches it," she says. "That's my brother by the way."

"Roderick?" I ask. "That poor kid."

"I know," she says.

"And what's your sister's name?"

"Chastity," she says, "so what is it about WWE?"

"Well, I have thought about training to become a wrestler. I think it would be awesome to go out there and entertain all those people. I mean it's something that's not being on the streets."

"That's cool," she says, "Do you think you can make it to WWE?"

"That's my plan. When I leave this town I want to start training to be a wrestler. I want to make it to the big time. I want to buy my mom the house she deserves and give her the life she deserves but I don't have the money for wrestling school. That's the problem. I mean I have a job but it's not the best job that I could have. I need to find a real one."

"Why don't you work at the skating rink or something like that? I mean I know it's a minimum wage job but you still make money. Is wrestling something you've always wanted to do?"

"I've thought about it," I say, "but recently I have really been thinking about what to do after I get out of Cincinnati. I love my mom and she's done her best but I want more for my life you know?"

"I know what you're saying," she says with a smile. "I hope you make it," she says. "I'm sure you can do it."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "So your name is Anastasia right?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you like to be called Anastasia? Why do you want to be called Ana? I think Anastasia is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

She smiles and says, "thank-you, Dean. I think Anastasia is a beautiful name but I just prefer to be called Ana but if you want to call me Anastasia you're more than welcome to." She smiles at me and her dark eyes sparkle in the light of the room. It's well after 5 in the morning and we have been talking since I got here. I am enjoying it so I am going to say what's on my mind. It's worth it.

"I'd like that very much, Anastasia," I say with a smile. "You know you're the only person that's ever really talked to me or sat down and cared about me. I like that feeling."

"You're worth caring about," she says propping herself up on her elbow and resting her head on her hand. "I like talking to you too. It's like we understand each other. Our lives seem different but they're not really that different at all. We understand each other and you listen to me. And I like to listen to you."

"I like talking with you and listening to you too. I could talk to you all night and all day and never get tired of it."

"Dean," she says with a smile. "Do you ever feel like there is something there or something between us?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "It's like every time you touch me it's like a wave of electricity runs through my body. I don't know what it is about you but I love being with you and I love spending time with you."

"Same here," she says with a smile. "I've been trying to figure out my feelings for you and figure out what they mean. I never felt this way about anyone. I want to be with you every second of every day and I care so much about you. I just want to spend as much time with you as I can. And when we kissed," she says.

"It felt so right," I say with a smile.

"Exactly," she says with a smile. "It was right. It felt so right. Being with you feels right."

"I agree," I say with a smile. "I like you, Anastasia. I have to admit I've never really crushed on a girl before and never felt this way about anyone but you, Anastasia are different. I like different."

"Me too," she says with a smile.

"So I know you just broke up with Shawn and everything is crazy right now but I want to take a risk. I have to. I don't want any regrets," I say with a smile making her smile. "Can we give us a shot?" I ask.

"Us?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say, "you know try us out? Have a little relationship, be boyfriend and girlfriend and go out on dates."

"You want us to have a relationship?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say, "only if you want to. I just want to try it out and see where it goes. I understand if you say no or need more time but I ju.." I start to say before she cuts me off by pressing her lips against mine. I smile against her lips and whisper. "I'll take that as a yes."

"It's a yes," she says against mine before she kisses me again. Her tongue runs along my lips asking for permission to enter my mouth. I part my lips and her tongue slides into my mouth finding mine and starts to twist and twirl with mine. The electricity in our kiss sparking between us, I move closer to her and place my hand on her hip as her hand finds my hair and runs it through my hair making me groan.

"Let me take you on a date later today," I say as I break our kiss leaving us both breathless.

"Okay," she says with a smile. "I'd like that very much, Dean."

"Me too, Anastasia," I say with a smile. "But we've both had a long night and we've been up almost all night," I say. "We should probably get some sleep to enjoy the rest of our day together. I have something special planned for you. I need you to be well rested."

"Okay," she says with a smile as she snuggles up against me making me smile as I wrap my arms around her and close my eyes taking in her scent and feeling the softness of her skin and soon my exhaustion takes over me and I fall asleep holding Anastasia in my arms with a smile on my face.

***A/N: What do you think of Dean's hopes and dreams for his future? Do you think he can do it? What about him telling Anastasia the truth about his mom? Is it good for him to leave her behind? What do you think about Dean asking Anastasia to be in a relationship? Is it too soon? Is him staying there going to be a bad idea now that they are together? How do you think their date will end up? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	8. The First Date

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"So what do you have in mind today?" I ask Dean as we get into my car after sneaking out of my house through the guest bedroom balcony so my dad, my brother, my sister and Tara don't see him and know he's staying there. I've never really had to sneak out of my house but I like it. I like the feeling it gives me.

"I was thinking paint ball would you be down to do some paint ball?" he asks.

"In 20 degree weather? I don't think so," I say.

"Then what would you like to do?" he asks as I start the car. "I really don't have much money. I just have a few dollars and I don't want you to pay for anything. I want to treat you to something today."

"I don't know," I say. "I don't really do anything so I don't know."

"Do you roller skate or go ice skating what about bowling?"

"I like bowling," I say with a smile.

"All right," he says with a smile, "we'll go bowling."

"Cool," I say, "and besides I can't ice skate or roller skate. I'm scared I'm going to get hurt. I can't risk a broken bone. I've worked too hard and too long to blow my dance career away with an injury."

"You're pretty serious aren't you?" he asks as he takes my free hand into his intertwining our fingers. I look at him and smile.

"I like to have fun but not fun that's going to break a bone," I say. "Besides my ballet teacher may not like that."

"I see," he says with a smile. "I guess I understand that. Are you nervous for this ballet audition?"

"Very," I say as I drive down the road. "I mean this is EVERYTHING! Wouldn't you be nervous if you had to try out for Vince McMahon himself to get into WWE or one of their talent scouts? Wouldn't you be nervous?"

"Anastasia, I don't get nervous. The only time I ever got nervous in my life was when I asked you out and asked to give us a shot. That's the first time I ever asked a girl out or asked her for more."

"You've never had a girlfriend?" I ask.

"Never," he says. "I've been with girls but not in a relationship. I never did a date before."

"So you just had sex with girls?" I ask.

"In not so many words yes," he says, "look where I come from getting in a relationship is hard to do. It's always about the sex. The girls where I live are much different than you."

"I see," I say. "I'm not all about sex," I say.

"And I understand that," he says. "It's okay. I want something different and you're different," he says making me smile.

"So how long are you going to be staying at my house?"

"I'm not sure," he says, "whenever you tell me to get out," he says.

"What if I never tell you to get out?" I ask with a smile as I turn onto the street toward the bowling alley.

"Then I guess I won't get out," he says. "No I will probably only be there for a couple days. I have to go back home at some point to make sure my mom is all right. I didn't' exactly leave her at the best time and I have to make sure that asshole didn't come back."

"That must be tough. I couldn't handle seeing my dad beat up my mom. I know it happens but I could never handle that. I think men that beat up women are cowards."

"I do too," he says, "and that's why I jumped in it. He does it so much I couldn't sit back and watch anymore. My mom deserves better she feels that she doesn't though. She feels that living the way we do is the life for us. She keeps telling me I'm not going anywhere and that my life is out on the streets. I don't' want to be that drug dealer and fighting on the streets to survive. I don't want to live in run down houses and wondering if I have enough money for food to get me through the week or go hungry. I want something more. I know there is more out there. It is getting there that is the problem. I have no money to go to wrestling school and train to be a wrestler we barely have money for food."

"I see," I say. "Did you ever think about going to college?"

"College isn't for me," he says, "high school is barely for me. I get by but I am on the verge of failing 11th grade. I would never make it through college."

"So are you just going to drop out of school to go to train to be a wrestler?"

"Yeah if I have to," he says. "What about you? Did you ever think about college?"

"Yes," I say, "I want to go to NYU. I want to be a journalist or a writer of some sort if I am not a ballerina but I really want to be a writer. My dad wants me to go to college and study management. He wants me to be a business woman. You know that's not what I want."

"Just like I don't want a lifetime of being on the streets. I'm not smart enough for college though so wrestling is my only other option to get out of this town."

"Dean, I think you're very smart," I say. "You would do well in college. If you just apply yourself and actually give a shit you'll do wonderful. Look how well you've done in the last couple weeks in English class. It's because you gave a crap and you sat down and studied. If you did that with all your classes you would be an awesome student and college wouldn't be such a bad thought. You can't depend on wrestling forever but then again this is your life so you can do whatever you feel is right."

"Thanks, Anastasia," he says as I pull into the bowling alley parking lot.

"I care about you, Dean," I say as I turn the car off and look at him. Our eyes meeting as I say, "I know you have the ability to do anything and that's what I want to see. I think you're an awesome guy and I know you're smart. I've talked to you almost every day for the last two weeks and you had some amazing ideas for our project. You're smart, Dean, don't think that you're not. I know you have it in there to be the best you can be. Okay?"

"Okay," he says with a soft smile before he leans in and kisses my lips softly. "Let's go bowl," he says against my lips.

"Okay," I say with a smile as we share a passionate kiss before we get out of the car and walk hand in hand to the bowling alley.

Dean pays the money for our rental shoes and for the game we play but I pay for our food. "You have no idea how much I hate wearing rental shoes," I say as I put them on my feet as he sets up our game.

"I bet," he says with a smile. "I didn't choose you for the type of person to want to wear rental shoes."

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "I'm going to go get my ball a while," I say after I finish tying my rental shoes. I walk off to get my ball and when I come back there is some rough looking guy talking to Dean. I see Dean's face from where I stopped to stand not wanting to interrupt. His blue eyes meet mine and I see him look around before he places something into his hand and then the tall light skin guy hands Dean some money. I shake my head trying not to think the worst. I may be rich and may not know that kind of lifestyle but I know what it looks like to sell and deal drugs. I hope he's not into that kind of thing. I start to make my way over as they are still talking.

I place my ball down and walk over to Dean's side as he talks. He wraps his arm around my waist as he continues to talk to the guy. "Yeah, I'll see you on Friday night."

"6 pm, Ambrose," says the tall light skin man with beautiful green eyes and his dark hair braided back into cornrows as he looks at me.

"I'll be there at 6," says Dean as he tightens his grip on my waist. "Well, I have to get back to a bowling game with my girl. I will see you on Friday night."

"All right," he says, "don't be late," he says before he looks at me one more time before he walks away.

"What was that all about?" I ask Dean.

"He was just a friend," he says. "Let's not worry about him. Let's just enjoy our date okay?"

"Are you dealing drugs?" I ask.

"Anastasia," he says, "where I come from you have to do what you need to do to earn money."

"Dean," I say as I take a deep breath. "That's dangerous. Do you do drugs too?"

"Not the hard stuff," he says. "Just an occasional blunt here and there, I don't do heroin or coke. Just weed," he says.

"That's still bad enough," I say, "and dealing drugs is dangerous."

"Look, Anastasia, I have to do what I have to do to survive. If you don't like it we don't have to do this whole relationship thing."

"I like you, Dean," I say, "but I don't like the drugs so can you please at least try to find another way to make money."

"I'll do what I can okay?" he asks as he wraps me up in his arms.

"Okay," I say as I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head on his chest. He kisses the top of my head. "So can we bowl now?"

"Yeah," he says as I look up at him. "Let me go get my ball," he says before he leans down and kisses my lips softly. He breaks our embrace to go get his ball. I watch him walk away in his blue jeans and black t-shirt. He is so good looking but I wish he realized there was a lot more out there for him than just the streets. He's a smart guy and his heart is huge. I find myself falling in love with him more every day.

We end up playing three games because our competitive nature kicks in at the end of the first game when he beats me with at least 3 strikes and 2 spares. It's sickening how amazing he is at bowling. The second game I take the win so we decided to play one more game to see who wins that game. I have never had so much fun on a date in my life. Dean knows how to make anything fun. He's such an amazing guy. I'm up for my last turn and I feel Dean watching me. "Don't choke," he says as I get ready to bowl.

"Shut up," I say with a smile.

"What?" he asks. "You need a little bit of help?"

"I got this," I say with a smile.

"I don't think that you do," he says, "let me help you out," he says as I look back at him as he's making his way over to me. I roll my eyes and get ready to bowl as he comes up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist, his nose nuzzling in my hair, his lips on my ear. "You can do this, Babe," he whispers in my ear before his teeth nip at my ear. "You got this," he says. "Just concentrate."

"How am I supposed to concentrate with you being so sexy and sweet around me?" I ask.

"Try," he says as he kisses my temple and backs away. "You got this, Anastasia," he says with a smile as he watches me but it's too late I'm thrown off and as I let the ball go it heads straight for the gutter. "Oooh a gutter ball," he says.

"Shut up," I say, "it's your fault."

"My fault?" he asks. "How is it my fault?"

"Because you're over there being all sexy and cute. I can't concentrate like that," I say as I get my ball to take another turn but I get another gutter ball because he is so distracting.

"Don't you like it when I'm all sexy and cute?" he asks before he gets his ball.

"Of course I like it," I say with a smile, "but it's distracting."

"I'm sorry," he says as he kisses my lips softly before he gets ready to bowl. "I guess I'm going to need to win this game."

"You play dirty," I say.

"You have no idea how dirty I can be, Anastasia."

"Promising," I say with a smile as he gets ready to bowl and I start to stretch.

He gets ready to roll the ball and stops as he sees me with my leg up against the wall stretching. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just stretching," I say. "Don't let me distract you."

He shakes his head and turns his attention back to the pins. He lets the ball go and I smile as it goes down the gutter. "Damn it," he says.

"I'm sorry. What happened there?"

"You know what you're doing, Anastasia," he says.

"Me?" I ask as I stretch my leg another way. "I'm just stretching."

"Yeah being all hot and distracting," he says as he gets his ball.

"You don't like me being all hot?" I ask with a smile.

"Screw this game," he says as he throws the ball down the lane and gets another gutter ball. He comes toward me with a smile on his face and backs me up against the wall and his lips find mine and his hands rest on my hips as I place my hand into the back pockets of his jeans pulling him closer to me as we share a passionate kiss. "Damn it, Anastasia," he says as he pulls away breathless. "You do things to me that make me want to do more than just kiss you."

"I wouldn't be opposed to that," I say with a smile.

"I am," he says, "I want to do this right. I don't' want you to be like any other girl I've been with you. You deserve so much more than that. I'm sorry," he says.

"Okay," I say with a soft smile. "Let's go back to my house," I say, "and watch movies the rest of the day."

"Sounds like a plan to me," he says with a smile.

Later that night after we spend the day watching movies together and just enjoying being with one another we are lying in bed next to each other talking before we go to sleep. "So do you want to keep our relationship on the down low?" asks Dean as he is propped up on his elbow looking at me.

"Why would I want you to do that?" I ask as I look back at him as I am propped up on my elbow. "Do you want to keep it on the down low?"

"Of course not but I don't want your friends to think badly of you for being with me," he says.

"Dean, I'm not worried about what my friends think about me. If they shun me because I am with you then they were never really my friends to begin with. You make me happy and you make me smile. I had so much fun today and I enjoyed being with you. I am not going to let anyone take away that happiness."

"Are you sure? I mean a guy like me with a girl like you is going to cause some controversy."

"I'm sure," I say. "And there is nothing wrong with a guy like you with a girl like me. You make me happy and I like you a lot, Dean. I don't care what anyone thinks about us."

"Okay," he says. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as he smiles back at me. "You look pretty good yourself."

"Thank-you," he says with a smile before he kisses my nose softly. "Thank-you for letting me stay here."

"No problem," I say. "I like you here."

"I like being here," he says with a smile. "Your dad wouldn't like me being here would he?"

"My dad is complicated," I say. "He doesn't like much of anything. I love him but sometimes I just want him to back off and let me be happy. He is so upset that I broke up with Shawn. He was supposed to be my husband and we were supposed to have kids together. I don't even want kids. I don't even think I want to get married but my dad had everything laid down for me on his terms. He thinks my dreams are stupid. I think running a business is stupid."

"Same with my mom. She has me destined to knock up some chick and to live off the streets forever. I don't know how I feel about having kids but if I choose to or when I choose to have kids it won't be till I can give them the world. I never want my kids to grow up the way I did. I want to be secure and ready to be a father. It won't be till I'm 30 if I choose to have kids that is and as for marriage I don't know," he says, "If I were to find the right girl I would marry her but of course it wouldn't be till I can give her the world and it wouldn't be till I'm about 30 years old. So your relationship with Shawn was arranged?"

"Pretty much," I say, "and he was such a jerk. It was a wasted year of my life and I was never happy with him. He was always trying to get me to sleep with him but I wouldn't. I didn't want to."

"Shawn is a jerk," he says. "I thought arranged marriages went down the drain with the 1900's."

"It was all about money," I say. "It was stupid. There's too much emphasis on money than there should be. People think money makes you happy but love is what really makes you happy. I'll never understand it."

"But living this life has to be fun on some levels."

"It has its perks but I'm not truly happy."

"I see," he says as he wraps me up in his arms. "I hope I can make you happy."

"You already do," I say with a smile as he kisses the top of my head. "We should probably get some sleep. We have school in the morning."

"You're right," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly. "Goodnight, Beautiful."

"Goodnight, Babe," I say with a smile as I snuggle up into his arms and fall asleep on his chest listening to his beating heart.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

The school day passes quickly a lot quicker than usual and I have managed not to spend any time with my friends or with Shawn. At lunch instead of sitting with them Dean and I sat together at a lunch table by ourselves enjoying each other's company and during our study hall Dean and I went to the library to hang out and read "The Catcher in the Rye" together. I love that book and Dean loves it too almost as much as he liked The Great Gatsby. At the end of the day I'm standing at my locker getting out the books I need for the night and putting things away waiting for Dean to meet me. "You haven't talked to me all day," says Shawn as he comes up behind me just as I shut my locker door.

"I have nothing to say to you," I say. "And honestly I don't want to talk to you."

"Come on, Anastasia. Just talk to me," he says, "I'm sorry about the other day."

"I'm sorry too that you're such a jerk. What makes you think you're better than anyone, Shawn? Just because you have money doesn't make you better."

"Come on, Anastasia, you know that's not true. Rich people trump the poor people."

"Just because someone is poor doesn't' mean anything. It's what's on the inside that counts. I'm sorry, Shawn."

"Anastasia, I may have been a little rude to Dean the other day and I may have been a jerk and I'm sorry. I missed you all this weekend. I want to give us another try."

"I can't," I say.

"Why not? I'll apologize to Dean if that helps."

"No, Shawn, Dean doesn't want your fake insincere apology. And I can't give us another try because I'm with someone."

"What? All ready? WE just broke up. How could you seriously be with someone all ready?"

"It just happened, Shawn," I say as I see Dean walking over to us. He stops short and I nod at him giving him permission to keep coming. "Look, I'm sorry but you and I just weren't meant to be together."

"What we had, Anastasia," he says as Dean reaches me.

"What we had is over now, Shawn," I say. "I'm with someone else right now."

"Who are you with?" he asks. "Who are you with now, Anastasia?"

"Babe," says Dean wrapping his arm around my waist and giving me a soft kiss on the cheek. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Baby, I'm ready to go," I say with a smile. "See you later, Shawn," I say with a smile as Dean takes my bag to carry it for me and takes my hand into his, intertwining our fingers.

"You're with him?" asks Shawn with a laugh. "This is a joke right?"

"No," I say, "it's not a joke. Let's go, Baby," I say to Dean before we walk away. I smile to myself as I feel Shawn staring at us as we walk down the hallway hand in hand.

***A/N: Do you think that Dean and Anastasia are moving too fast in their relationship or do you believe they are just that attracted to each other? What did you think of their date? Did Dean make a good choice? What about him dealing drugs and doing drugs? Do you think Anastasia should stay away or do you think she could change him? What are your thoughts on Shawn asking Ana for another try? What do you think will happen now that Shawn knows about Dean and Ana? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	9. Everything Changes

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

"Hello, Anastasia," says Tara as I am getting myself and Dean a plate of dinner. I dropped Dean off after school and then went straight to the dance studio to do some work for my audition in a couple months.

"Hey," I say with a smile.

"How was ballet?"

"It was good," I say, "I got a good workout in. Is my dad home?"

"No but he said when he gets home he wants to talk to you," she says as she looks at the plates of food. "Hungry?"

"Did he say what he wanted?" I ask as I pick up the plates. My dad has been calling me since I got to the dance studio. I finally had to turn my phone off because it was interrupting my private lesson. "And yeah I worked up an appetite," I say.

"No he didn't say what he wanted," she says, "and you're that hungry for two plates of food. You're really hungry lately. Two plates of breakfast, two lunches for school and now two plates of food for dinner, is there something you want to tell me?" she asks.

"In regards to what?" I ask.

"Your increased appetite, two weeks ago we could barely get you to eat the smallest amount of food and now all of a sudden you're eating this much? What's going on, Anastasia, are you pregnant?"

"Um no," I say. "I'm just hungry," I say with a shrug. "I'll be in my room."

"Something is going on, Anastasia," she says. "Don't keep secrets from me."

"Tara, everything is fine," I say as I make my way to the set of stairs in the kitchen before I make my way upstairs to my room to have dinner with Dean. Tara is going to figure it out sooner or later. She knows I'm not one to eat very much food if any at all. "I'm home," I say as I walk into my bedroom to see Dean laying on my bed in just a pair of sweat pants and no shirt on reading "Catcher In The Rye." I smile at him as I he closes the book and sits up showing off his perfect abs and his perfect chest with just a little chest hair.

"Hey, Beautiful," he says with a smile as he gets up to walk over to me. He gives me a soft kiss on the lips and says, "how was ballet?"

"Good. I worked hard but it was good," I say with a smile. "What did you do while I was gone?"

"Just did some math and science homework then I did some reading. I'm liking this Holden kid in Catcher in the Rye more and more. I like this book. It is a good read. I never thought I would like reading so much. Anyway you brought me food," he says with a smile.

"I did," I say with a smile as I hand him his plate, "smoked salmon, shrimp and a crab cake. I hope you like it."

"I haven't had such amazing food in my life," he says as we sit down on the floor to eat. "Do you eat lobsters and shit like that?" he asks.

"Yes," I say with a smile. "Tara is getting suspicious."

"Because you're getting two plates of food?" he asks cutting into his salmon.

"Yes," I say, "I kind of didn't eat that much before. I was scared to eat too much. I didn't want to get fat."

He stops and looks at me, "Anastasia, you are not fat if anything you're too skinny you could use some weight. I know you're a ballerina and all but don't starve yourself over it."

"I know but it's just I don't want to get fat."

"You'll be fine," he says, "eat up, Anastasia," he says before popping a piece of salmon in his mouth. "Mmm, this is good. It's been a long time since I ate cooked food. I pretty much live off frozen pizzas and microwave dinners nothing home cooked. My mom doesn't cook and if she does it's not very good but I can't complain at least she tries. Do you cook?"

"Mrs. Johnson has been teaching me. I don't want to be one of those rich women that grow up and depend on a maid or housekeeper to make dinner every night. I want to make dinner for my husband if I get married and my kids if I choose to have any." I cut my salmon and take a bite. "This is really good," I say with a smile.

"Told you," he says with a smile. "So what was Shawn trying to do today?"

"He was trying to get another chance with me. I didn't even want a first chance with him," I say with a smile. "But did you see his face when he saw that it was you I am with now?"

"It was priceless," he says with a smile. "It was satisfying."

"It was," I say with a smile. "He's such a crybaby. I'm sure he ran home and told his daddy and his daddy told mine."

"You think?" he asks.

"I know," I say, "my dad wants to talk to me when he gets home. He's been calling me all evening," I say as we eat.

"Your dad is going to hate me isn't he?"

"He already doesn't like you and he doesn't even know you. He just knows that you don't have money and that's the worst thing in the world to him. He makes life about being rich and having money. That's why my mom left him. She wasn't like that at all. The way I remember her is she was so sweet. She never had anything bad to say about anyone and she had a big heart. My dad's attitude chased her away. I don't know how I feel about her now though. She left three of her children behind. She never came back. She never calls or even cares to know how we're doing. For that I will never forgive her. I love her but I'm so upset with how she just walked out on us and left us with our dad."

"He doesn't know me but his opinion of me is probably right," he says. "I'm not rich and I don't have money and I'm an asshole so he pretty much has the right to hate me."

"You're not an asshole well at least not to me anyway. I think you're a great guy."

"You're the only one that really knows me," he says, "I don't let many people into my life or let many people know me or what my life consists of. You're special to me, Anastasia and I like you a lot. I want you to know me like this. What's it going to take to get your dad to like me?"

"Money," I say with a shrug. "Do you ever think about your dad?"

"I think my dad is a worthless piece of crap," he says. "My dad walked out on us to get a better life for himself and screwed my mom and me. My mom was a teen mother and he was a teen father. My mom wanted to go to college but she never got to go because he walked out. He walked out to go to college he pretty much said fuck you to us and said he was better than us and walked out. He never called my mom to see if we were okay. He never called to see how I was doing. I get one Christmas card from him each year. I don't' know why he even bothers. He's a ghost to me."

"Wow," I say. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he says, "it's life."

"I guess," I say. "Sounds like your dad and my mom would be best friends. I will never understand how someone could just walk out on their children, think it's okay and never look back."

"It's selfish," he says as we continue to eat. "Let's not talk about this anymore. My dad is not my favorite topic of discussion. I barely know the prick. I don't remember him."

"All right," I say. "Have you checked in with your mom?"

"Yeah," he says, "she's okay. She's working tonight. I told her I would probably be home tomorrow. She was crying. I felt bad."

"I wish you didn't have to leave," I say. "I like being in your company and sleeping with you every night but I understand that your mom needs you too."

"Believe me, Anastasia, I would love to spend more time here with you and spend more nights with you. There's nothing that I love more than falling asleep with you in my arms at night and waking up with you in my arms the next morning."

"I like it too," I say with a smile. "So Madame Giselle that I have a really good chance with this audition, she said the auditions are usually tough but she's been working with me on everything they could do and she said that if she was working for the Jeoffrey she would take me."

"That's awesome," he says with a smile. "If you get in what does that mean?"

"It means I'll be moving to New York this summer, going to school there and focusing on dance."

"I see," he says. "I want to come with you."

"You want to come with me?" I ask. "Where would you stay? How would you survive?"

"I don't know. I'd figure it out. I just don't want to be away from you, Anastasia."

"I don't want to be away from you either but I don't know where you would stay."

"Me either but like I said I'll figure it out. I hope you get in."

"Thanks," I say with a smile as he looks at me with his beautiful blue eyes and his growing strawberry blonde hair.

"What?" he asks.

"You're just so cute," I say with a smile.

"Thanks," he says with a smile. "I think you're cute too," he says as he leans over and kisses my lips softly.

After we finish eating I take our plates down to the kitchen and get us each a drink before heading upstairs. I let Dean know I'm taking a shower and then jump into a nice hot shower and while I shower Dean is in my room reading his book. I had no idea the boy liked to read as much as he does. He is a smart guy but he doesn't want the world to see how smart he really is. I fall for him more and more every day. When I am finished with my relaxing shower I get out and wrap a towel around me. I blow dry my long dark curly hair before I get myself dressed into a black cami and a pair of grey shorts before I walk out into my bedroom to do my hair. "Feeling better?" asks Dean as he smiles at me.

"Much better," I say with a smile. "You can take a shower whenever you want."

"I already took one while you were at ballet," he says as I get my brush to brush my hair. "Here," he says as he walks over to me. "I'll do that."

"You'll do my hair?" I ask.

"Yes," he says as he grabs a ponytail holder. "Come on," he says as he takes my hand and leads me to my bed. I take a seat in front of the bed while he sits down on the bed. I'm surprised that he wants to brush my hair. "You have such beautiful hair, Anastasia," he says as he starts to brush it.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "This is surprising. You know how to do hair?"

"Yes," he says and I can hear him smile. "I do my mom's hair all the time. I like to play with her hair. Just like I am sure I am going to love playing with yours. It's perfect."

"I wouldn't say perfect," I say with a smile as he brushes through my hair.

"It is," he says, "all these ringlets and it's so long. I think it's perfect. You should let it hang down more often without straightening it. When's the last time you cut your hair?"

"When I was 12,"I say. "I wanted to grow it out."

"It's beautiful," he says as I feel him part it into three parts. "I'm going to braid it if that's okay."

"You know how to braid?" I ask with my heart melting.

"I do," he says with a smile that I can hear in his voice as he starts to braid it. "It's a secret."

"No kidding," I say with a smile. "You're an awesome boyfriend you know that?"

"I guess," he says with amusement in his voice as he continues to braid my hair. "All finished," he says as he wraps the ponytail holder at the end of the braid.

I stand up and walk over to my mirror. He did a great job. "You did a great job," I say with a smile as I look at my braid. "I'm impressed," I say with a smile as he walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"What are you impressed by?" he asks before he kisses my neck softly.

"You. This guy that you truly are," I say. "There is a lot more to a person than their cover. I could have easily judged you by your look or your cover but then I would have missed you this awesome guy that you are. I like it."

"And only you'll ever see it him," he says with a smile before he lays another soft kiss on my neck. "I like that mole right there." He points to a beauty mark on my neck.

"It's not a mole," I say with a smile as I turn around to face him wrapping my arms around his neck. "It's a beauty mark," I say.

"Either way I like it," he says pulling me closer to him with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"But you know what," I say with a smile as I place my hands on his shoulders.

"What?" he asks with a smile.

"I like this side of you," I say with a smile. "I like it a lot."

"Good," he says as he leans down and kisses my lips softly and passionately. I take my hands through his hair as he picks me up and carries me to my bed never breaking our kiss. I smile against his lips as he lays me down on my bed, kissing me passionately and urgently. I tug on his hair softly as he deepens our kiss. He groans in my mouth as his body lies on top of mine. He brings his hand to my cheek and strokes it softly as he kisses me deeply. "I want you," he says.

"I want you too," I say with a smile before we are sharing another deep kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck as he spreads my legs with his knee but keeps our kiss deep and passionate.

His lips find my neck and he softly kisses it making me moan in pleasure at the feel of his soft lips, his hand on my rib cage caressing it softly as his lips take control of my body from my neck to my collarbone. His lips find mine again and he kisses them softly. "Are you sure you want to do this, Anastasia? You don't think it's too soon?" he asks in a whisper.

"I want to do this," I say. "I have never been so sure of anything in my life as I am right now. I want you and I want you to make love to me," I say.

"Okay," he says before his lips are on mine again.

I push at his shoulders and he breaks the kiss. He looks down at me with intense blue eyes. "Is it going to hurt?" I ask a little nervous to have sex for the first time.

"I'll be gentle," he says with assurance. "I promise. If you don't like it we can stop at any time all right?"

"All right," I say softly before his lips are on mine again. He takes his hands up my cami as his lips find my neck again and he softly caresses my skin. I moan out at his touch and squirm. He pulls me up and lifts my cami over my head exposing my breasts before he lays me back down again. His lips finding my breasts, he kisses them softly and gently while his hand massages one of them. His lips trail down my body and he lays soft kisses on my stomach making me squirm more. I feel a smile on his lips as he kisses me, moving lower till he reaches the waist band of my shorts. He slides them down gently and kisses me down there. He parts my legs with his hand and kisses the inside of my thighs softly.

"You can tell me to stop if you really don't want to do this."

"I'm fine," I say breathless.

"Okay," he says as he takes his finger to my clit and rubs it softly making me moan. He slides another finger into me and I clench at the feel of his finger inside of me. "It's okay, Baby, just relax," he says softly. "You're fine. You're tight but you're fine," he says as he slowly starts to move his finger. It burns but makes me feel good at the same time. I moan at his touch and he slides a second finger inside making me wince. "It's okay, Baby," he says. "Just relax," he says as he moves them slowly and as I get used to it he moves his fingers a little faster. I moan out and cry out in pleasure. I feel something taking over me and cry out as my body begins to quiver and shake before I can control myself I feel myself lose control and reach my climax as I cry out in pleasure. "You're ready," he says as he pulls his fingers out of me. He gets up and walks over to his bag. He pulls out a foil packet and walks back over to the bed. He strips out of his sweatpants and his erection is free. My eyes grow large at the sight of his erection from length and width. "It's okay," he says as he opens the foil packet and pulls out a condom. I watch him as he slides it on before he comes back into the bed with me. He towers over me and says, "I'm going to go slow. If you want me to stop, Anastasia, I'll stop. Okay."

"Okay," I say softly. "Don't hurt me."

"I won't," he says as he positions himself between my legs. I feel his erection at my opening. "Ready?" he asks.

"Ready," I say anticipating the feel of him inside of me. He slides the tip in gently and I wince. As I get used to it he slides himself in a little further. I feel the burning sensation and the tearing as he enters me. He pulls back out slowly and then back in again slowly but further this time. I feel him inside of me, tearing me. I almost want to cry but I bite my lip as he starts to move slowly and softly taking his time. I close my eyes tight as I feel the pain of his erection inside of me. I hope sex gets a lot better than this because this hurts like hell.

"You're doing good," he says as he continues to move. "Are you okay?" he asks me.

"It hurts," I say.

"It will the first couple times but then you'll get used to it. Do you want me to stop?" he asks as he stops moving.

"No, Baby, keep going," I say.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," I say as I wrap my arms around his neck. "Kiss me," I say with a smile.

"Okay," he says with a smile as he kisses my lips softly and passionately as he continues to move. The pain soon turns to pleasure and I feel myself building up for another climax. I feel my body start to quake again and I dig my nails into his back causing him to groan. I can't hold back and control myself anymore and cry out his name as he brings me over the edge. "Wow," he says against my lips. He keeps moving, slowly and softly. His breaths grow heavy as his movements slow. "Anastasia," he calls out with a grunt before he stills himself inside of me reaching his climax as his body collapses on mine. He nuzzles into my neck as we lay catching our breaths. "Are you okay?" he asks after moments of silence.

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "I mean it's not what I thought it would be but it wasn't as bad as I thought."

"It gets better," he says, "I promise."

"It was good but it hurt a lot."

"And it will the first couple times but by that third time you'll be all right."

"Okay," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly. "I enjoyed it though."

"Me too," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips again. "We can try again if you want to."

"Sure," I say with a smile.

"Okay," he says with a smile. "Let me get you cleaned up first and then get another condom."

"Okay," I say with a smile. He pulls out of me softly and I wince. "Is there blood?"

"A little bit," he says before he walks into the bathroom to get a wash cloth. He comes back out and cleans me up before he walks over to his bag to get out another condom.

We go a couple more times and Dean is right by the third time it's not as bad as it was the first time. I'm enjoying myself and enjoying Dean as his movements have increased on this third round. My nails dig into his back as he brings me to another climax. I cry out in pleasure as I release my juices all around him. He continues to move and his moves slow down. He slides in deeper and then slides back out slowly before he slides into me one last time and then we both feel it as he reaches his climax, crying out my name as he does and that's when we both feel it, the tear, the rip. "What was that?" I ask as he stills himself.

"Fuck," he says.

"What?" I ask in a panic.

"It broke," he says.

"What broke?" I ask almost breathless, my heart thumping.

"The condom," he says.

"How?" I ask as he pulls out of me to show me the broken condom. I feel like I am going to faint. "How did it break?"

"I don't know," he says, "shit," he says, "This isn't good."

"No shit," I say in a panic. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know," he says. "I'm sorry, Anastasia."

"You're sorry?" I ask as I sit up. "I'm sorry too. If I get pregnant my life is over."

"Relax," he says as we get out of bed. I walk into the bathroom to clean myself up while he follows me in there. "You're not going to get pregnant. It was one time."

"In health class it says it only takes one time," I say in a panic. "Dean," I say with a little more fear than panic. "I'm scared."

"Don't be scared, Baby," he says. "I promise you everything is going to be okay. All right?"

"All right," I say as he wraps his arms around me. He kisses the top of my head and holds me for a couple minutes before we go back into my bedroom to get dressed. I think after our last incident that it's best we don't have sex again tonight. I strip the sheets off my bed and put new ones on. "Are you sure we'll be okay?"

"I'm sure," he says. "I mean what are the chances?"

"I would say the chances are pretty good," I say.

"You're freaking yourself out," he says. "Just relax. Okay?"

"Okay," I say as he wraps his arms around me and I wrap my arms around his waist. "I did enjoy it though."

"Me too," he says as he kisses the top of my head.

"ANASTASIA EVE!" yells my dad causing me to jump in Dean's arms.

"Shit," I say.

"Eve is your middle name?" he asks.

"Yes," I say as I pull away. "I guess I better get this over with."

"That's pretty."

"Thank-you," I say. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," he says before he kisses me quickly. I take a deep breath before I open my bedroom door and make my way downstairs.

"Yes, Daddy," I say as I reach the bottom of the stairs to see him standing there. "You wanted to see me?"

"What's this I hear about you having a boyfriend?"

"I do, Daddy," I say in a sweet voice.

"And it's Dean Ambrose?" he asks.

"Yes," I say honestly. "Don't be mad, Daddy."

"Mad?" he asks, "I'm livid. I told you to stay away from that boy. He's nothing but trouble. He's not the guy for you. What is going on with you, Anastasia? It's like all of a sudden since you started this project with this boy your head is somewhere else. What happened to my daughter?"

"I got tired of you telling me how to live my life," I say. "You don't know him, Dad, he's not a bad guy. He's a really good person."

"But he's poor."

"So what? Mom was poor when you married her."

"That's not the point."

"Oh I'm sorry excuse me. I forgot there was a double standard in this house. What was I thinking? What is it? Do as I say not as I do? How can you tell someone not to date someone they want because they are poor?"

"Because you may not realize it now I know what's best for you. You don't see it now but I know what's best for you and dating this hoodlum from the bad parts of town isn't what's best for you."

"What's best for me then, Dad? Tell me what is best for me?"

"Going to college, studying business management and marrying  
>Shawn, that's what is best for you and then working for Bennett Electronics."<p>

"I don't' want to work for Bennett Electronics what don't you understand about that? I want to do what I love and something that I want not what you tell me to do. You tried to tell mom what to do all the time and then she left you. You can't tell people how to live their lives. You can't tell me how to live my life. I am 17 years old, Dad. I have my own dreams. I don't want to live your dreams. I want to live my own dreams. You can't take them away from me and tell me not to. And if I want to date Dean Ambrose I am going to date Dean Ambrose. So what he's poor but he is the sweetest guy I have ever met. I like him. I may even love him," I say as my dad gasps, "but I will date him."

"Over my dead body, Anastasia," he says. "I am your father!"

"Yes you're my father BUT you can't tell me what to do with my life. I'm sorry."

"I can and I will. NO more ballet nonsense and you're breaking up with that street rat."

"Street rat, Dad? Really? I'm telling you when you get to know him you'll see he's not a bad guy. He's a really good guy. I like him a lot. How did you even know about it? Never mind. I'm sure Shawn went crying to daddy about this and daddy came crying to you," I say shaking my head. "I have been happier with Dean than I ever was with Shawn. Don't take this away from me, Dad. Don't hurt me like this and tell me what to do. I hate it."

"Anastasia, it is my job to make sure you do the right thing. You're breaking up with Dean Ambrose."

"No I'm not," I say.

"Yes you are."

"You can't make me and I'm not breaking up with him."

"Then you're not living in my house, Anastasia, no daughter of mine is going to date a street rat."

"Fine," I say, "then I won't live here. I'll leave just like mom left. You can't control me, Dad. Don't worry. I'm leaving."

"Anastasia," he says as I start up the stairs. "Don't leave."

"No, Dad, you made it clear you don't like my choices and I don't want to break up with Dean so I'm leaving. You said it yourself."

"Anastasia," he says.

"No, Dad," I say as I make my way upstairs and he follows me.

"Where are you going to go?" he asks.

"I'm going to Dean's," I say.

"No, Anastasia, don't do that."

"Yes, Dad, he's been staying here the last couple nights anyway."

"What?" he asks, "I don't even know you anymore."

"You never did," I say as I walk into my bedroom. I slam the door shut and walk into Dean's arms and just break down crying. He wraps his arms around me tight and kisses the top of my head. "I'm going to stay at your house."

"I don't think that's a good idea," he says.

"I want to," I say. "Please. I can't stay here not when he keeps telling me how to live my life. Please, Baby."

He sighs and says, "All right but I don't think you'll like it there."

"As long as I am with you," I say, "I'll like it there."

"Okay, Baby," he says as he looks down at me with his blue eyes. He leans down and kisses my lips softly. "Let's get you packed up." Once I have everything that I need packed up, Dean and I walk down the stairs of my house and take a cap to his house where I plan on staying for a while. I don't know how or when things got this bad with my dad but I can't take him delegating how I live my life anymore.

***A/N: What did you think of Anastasia losing her virginity? Was it a good idea or a bad idea? Is everything going too fast? What did you think of Anastasia opening up about her mom and Dean opening up about his dad? Thoughts on the condom breaking on them? Is Anastasia freaking herself out because of her fear or should they really be worried? What about Dean wanting to go to New York with Ana? What did you think of Ana's fight with her dad? ARe you proud she's standing up for herself? And what did you think about her choosing to go to Dean's? Is that a good idea or a bad idea? Please review and thank-you for reading.**

***It will be Monday when I finally update this story again. I have weekend plans for my birthday so I won't be able to update but I promise I will have an update for you on Monday! **


	10. There's No Stopping Us

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

The cab pulls up in front of Dean's house and I take a deep breath before we get out of the cab. Dean gets my bags from the trunk and carries them for me as we walk to the front door of his house. The lights are on inside and I can hear voices on the other side. Dean says, "I know this isn't what you're used to but it's a nice house."

"It's okay," I say as he opens the door and there are a group of men and a couple women hanging in the living room.

"Oh Shit," he says as he takes me into his arm as he wraps it around me. "Don't talk to anyone," he says as we walk further into the living room.

The house has the smell of cigarettes and weed. There are empty beer bottles lying around everywhere. I have never seen anything like it. This is definitely not something I am used to. The house is much smaller than I am used to our downstairs is bigger than his house. My bedroom is bigger than the kitchen and the living room is smaller than my bedroom also. A tall guy with dark hair and hazel eyes with olive skin approaches me without a shirt on and a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He takes a hit of the cigarette before putting it out on the floor. He smiles as he gets closer. "Who do we have here?" He asks as he stops Dean and me from walking any further.

"Don't worry about it, Mack," says Dean as he pulls me closer tightening his grip on me. I can hear it in his voice that he is upset. I never heard Dean get upset but whoever this Mack guy is rubs Dean the wrong way.

"You're a pretty girl aren't you," he says as he strokes my cheek.

Dean smacks his hand away and says, "don't touch her, Mack."

"Aw maybe your girl just wants to have a little fun. What's your name sweetheart?" he asks before taking a sip of his beer.

"Anastasia," I say nervously.

"Anastasia," he says with a smile in a tone that makes me feel dirty. "A pretty name for a pretty girl, why don't you come join the party?" he says. "We've got beer, some weed and some coke. Wanna join?"

"She's not interested, Mack," says Dean, "leave her alone."

"Let her answer, Dean," he says as his hazel eyes look over my body in a way that makes me feel uncomfortable.

"No," I say, "I'm all right."

"Aw, you should join the party," he says as he reaches to touch my face again but Dean slaps his hand away before he can. "Come on, Sweetheart," he says trying to take me away from Dean. "I'll show you what a real man can do."

"She's 17, Mack," says Dean, "leave her go and she's not like that. She's not one of those trashy whores you find off the street. Leave her alone."

"Well, Anastasia, if you feel you want to party with a real man," he says before looking at Dean and then back at me, "you know where to find me."

"I'm okay," I say as Dean and I hurry to his bedroom.

Once we are in his room he shuts the door behind us and locks it. "Don't' talk to that guy, Anastasia. He's nothing but trouble and as long as you are here we are keeping this door locked. I don't trust him."

"Okay," I say as I take in his bedroom. It's a lot smaller than mine. It's pretty simple, the walls are white, there's a bed in the middle of the room with a dark blue comforter and dark blue sheets. There are wooden dressers in the room but most of the drawers are pulled out of them.

"Welcome to my life," he says as he takes his jacket off as I do the same, "and may I suggest you not wear clothes like that around Mack. He's a predator, he's a pimp. He preys on young girls like you. He drugs them up, gets them dependent on drugs and then sends them out to the streets. He has no respect for anyone. Just be careful around him but of course as long as I am here he's not going to touch you," he says walking over to his dresser. He pulls out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Here, Ana," he says as he walks over to me. "Put these on."

"Okay," I say as I take his clothes from him. I slip the shirt over my cami and the sweatpants over my shorts. They are both incredibly too big but they smell like Dean and I like that. "So this is where you live?" I ask as I take a seat on the bed as Dean slips out of his beater.

"Yeah," he says, "It's nothing like your side of town huh?"

"No," I say with a shrug. "But it's okay."

"You have no idea," he says as he sits down next to me, "but you're more than welcome to stay here as long as you'd like."

"Thanks," I say. "So who was that guy?"

"That guy is Mack and he is my mom's boyfriend. He's the one that I got into a fight with. He's an asshole."

"I saw that," I say with a smile.

"So how are you doing?" he asks. "It's been a wild night," he says moving closer to me and wrapping his arm around me. I rest my head on his chest. "Are you okay?"

"I'm all right," I say as I wrap and arm around his bare stomach.

"So your dad and you had a fight?"

"Yes," I say.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"He pretty much told me that he could control me. Shawn went crying to his daddy and his daddy came to mine. My dad is upset that you and I are dating. He told me I can do better pretty much. He told me to break up with you and that I can't date you. He was trying to tell me what's best for MY life. I had to get out of there. He pretty much told me if I wanted to keep dating you then I could leave so I did."

"Wow," he says as he kisses the top of my head. "I'm sorry I caused so much trouble."

"Dean, it's not your fault. My dad has always been this way. This was just the straw that broke the camel's back. He has had a life plan laid out for me since I was a little girl. He even has it planned to what college I am going to go to. He already has a spot for me at his company for when I get out of college. He has my whole life planned the way he wants it but I don't want what he wants. I want what I want and that's ballet. I want to be a writer, a journalist something like that. That's not me you know what I mean. I respect my dad for running Bennett Electronics but I don't want to. I'm not into the management or business lifestyle. I just want to live for me and be happy my own way. He doesn't see that or fails to want to see that. I can't take it anymore, Dean."

"And you should be able to live your life however you want to live your life. You deserve to be happy. You're going to kick ass in this ballet audition in a few weeks and you're going to get your shot. I believe in you."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "And you're going to get your wrestling career."

"I don't know about all of that," he says, "I don't have that kind of money."

"If it is meant to happen it will find a way to happen," I say with a smile. "Thank-you, Dean."

"What are you thanking me for?" he asks as he lies back on the bed pulling me with him. I smile as I cuddle up closer to him.

"For being amazing. NO one other than Madame Giselle has told me they believe in me. It's a good feeling," I say with a smile.

"I like to make you feel good," he says, "but it's true. I believe in you and I know you're going to go far in your ballet career. I can see you doing your ballet performances on the biggest stage of them all in New York City and I am going to be there to cheer you on and I will be your number 1 fan."

"Dean," I say with a smile as my heart melts. "You're awesome you know that right? And I'm going to be your number 1 fan when you get your wrestling career."

"If I get a wrestling career," he says before he kisses my forehead.

"So what are we going to do about the broken condom?" I ask. "I'm still scared that I'm going to get pregnant. I know you say I don't have anything to worry about but there's always that one chance."

"Well," he says as he rubs my arm with his hand. "We can go down the street to the 24 hour drug store and pick up the morning after pill."

"What is the morning after pill?" I ask as I rub his perfect abs.

"It's a pill that you take if something like a broken condom happens or you have unprotected sex. It's supposed to stop you from getting pregnant. I don't know how effective it is but it's worth a shot."

"And you think it will work?" I ask, "because right now a baby is NOT something I want. I don't even know if I want a baby ever but right now would be the worst time possible especially with the whole ballet audition and I want to finish high school. I can't have a baby right now."

"I'm not ready for a kid either, Anastasia. We are going to take care of this. I'll go to the drugstore. I don't' want to take you out in that crowd in my living room. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with them or what drugs they did tonight. I want you to stay locked in my bedroom," he says sitting up as I sit up with him. "It won't be long. It will take me 10 minutes maybe 15 at the most but I shouldn't be gone longer than 30 minutes. Are you going to be okay staying here?"

"I'm okay," I say. "I just want you to be careful," I say.

"I will I know these streets. No one out there is going to fuck with me," he says.

"All right," I say.

"Don't look so sad," he says as his blue eyes meet my dark brown eyes. "It's going to be okay. All right?"

"All right," I say.

"Okay," he says with a soft smile before he kisses my lips softly before he gets up and puts his shirt and jacket back on. "I'll be back, Beautiful. Keep the door locked."

"Okay, Baby," I say as I watch him walk to the door. "How will I know you're back?"

"I can get in myself," he says. "Don't open the door for anyone."

"All right," I say as I stand up. I give him one more kiss before he walks out of the room. I shut the door behind him and lock the door. While I wait for him I investigate his room. It's nothing like mine. I look in his closet and I see cases of beer sitting in there, a box full of drugs I am sure and some cash. I shake my head as I put it back into the closet. I look at some of his artwork he has on his desk. I smile at them. I had no idea that he could draw so well. I had no idea he was an artist. Some of his work is really good. He surprises me every day. He has so much talent yet he doesn't know how to use it or doesn't recognize it.

Dean is back within 15 minutes as he promised. I smile as he walks into his bedroom as I am laying on the bed reading a book. "All right," he says, "I got the Morning after pill. The lady said that the sooner you take it the more effective it is. I asked her if we take it tonight if it would be very effective and she said yes. The only problem is, is that it is only 95% effective," he says handing me the bag. "All you have to do is take this pill and unless you're that 5% you won't get pregnant."

"Thanks, Baby," I say with a smile as I look at the instructions. I read over it to see the side effects and check how effective it is. He's right the sooner I take it the more effective it will be. I open the bottle of water he got and take the pill.

"You're welcome," he says. "So no one messed with you why I was gone did they?"

"No," I say. "Why do you have a box of drugs in your closet with cash?"

"I told you, Anastasia," he says as he takes his jacket off. "Living around here you have to do what you have to do to earn money. I don't want to sell drugs but if it helps put food on the table I do what I need to do."

"I'm sure you can find other ways," I say as he walks over to the bed and climbs in with me after he takes his shirt off. "You could get a job or something. A real job that doesn't involve selling drugs."

"Ana," he says with exhaustion, "the money I make selling drugs is more than anything I would make at some bullshit job."

"But selling drugs is dangerous," I say as we climb underneath the covers and face each other. "I like you a lot, Dean and I know you have a good future ahead of you. I don't' want to see you throw it away by going to jail on a drug charge or see you get killed or hurt. It scares me, Baby," I say as I wrap my arms around him.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I've been doing this for years. I haven't been beaten up or arrested yet. I know what I'm doing but if you want me to stop then I will, Ana. I like you a lot and I don't want to fuck up what we have because I am selling drugs."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "You're a good boyfriend you know that?"

"You're not too bad of a girlfriend either," he says with a smile before he kisses my nose. "You are so beautiful and you deserve a life of happiness. I don't understand what you see in me. Why be with me? I don't deserve you."

"Dean," I say as I move closer to him and run my hand over his jaw. "You don't realize how great of a guy you are and I don't know why. You're awesome. I think you're smart, you're caring and you have a big heart. You understand me and I understand you. You and I may come from different lifestyles but in all reality our lives are pretty much the same. I like you, Dean. You're a little rough on the edges but on the inside you're the sweetest guy I've ever met. I don't care what anyone says about you I know who you are and that's what I like about you. Don't say you don't deserve me because you do. You treat me better than anyone in my life. I care so much about you and I know you're going to do big things. I'm going to be behind you all the way."

"Ana," he says as he takes my hand from his jaw and brings it to his lips kissing it softly. "I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I never thought in a million years that a girl like you would be attracted to a guy like me. It's like our project we can fall in love or fall for someone outside of our class range and get hate about it but in the end it's all about our hearts and how we feel about each other. I know it's early to say this but you make me feel special. You make me want to fight harder to get out of this shit hole and to live a better life. YOU make me want to fight for a better life. I think I am in love with you, Anastasia. I know it's all too soon but that's how I feel about you. I am in love with you."

"Dean," I say with a smile. "I think I am in love with you too. In the end of our project it's about not stopping love. You can be the poorest guy in the world and I could be the richest girl in the world but if my heart is telling me to go to you. I'm going to go to you. There's no stopping love. There's no stopping us."

"Ana," he says with a smile. "You're everything I ever dreamed you would be. I may have had a little crush on you for a couple years now but I just thought someone like you would never fall for a guy like me."

"Do you believe in fate?" I ask.

"I don't know what fate is. Living here you don't worry about fate."

"Well, there is a reason we were paired up for that project. There was something that made that happen. I strongly believe that everything happens for a reason."

"That's a good way of looking at it," he says with a smile. "Now it's getting late and we have school tomorrow. We need to get some sleep."

"I guess," I say as I cuddle into his arms. "Goodnight," I say.

"Goodnight, Beautiful," he says before he kisses my lips softly. I close my eyes and fall asleep as he holds me in his arms.

The next morning Dean and I wake up together. I take a quick shower before school while he cleans up the living room from his mom's wild party the night before. Once I am dressed in a light blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of blue jeans I throw my hair up into a ponytail before I go to the kitchen to meet up with Dean. "Good morning, Beautiful," he says with a smile as he is sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with his hair all over the place.

"Good morning, Baby," I say with a smile.

"Did you have a nice shower?"

"Yes," I say as I take a seat at the table as he hands me a box of cocoa puffs and then a carton of milk.

"Sorry that's all we really have for breakfast. I can make you some toast if you want me to," he says.

"This is fine," I say as I pour myself a bowl of cereal. "Where is Mack?"

"I don't know everyone cleared out earlier this morning," he says.

"Where is your mom?" I ask pouring milk over my cereal.

"Probably passed out," he says as if it's no big deal. "This is my life."

"I see," I say. "So are you ready for school today?"

"I guess," he says as he shrugs his shoulders. "I'm sorry that you walked into that last night. If you're going to be staying here this is what you're going to need to deal with."

"It's okay," I say. "It is a different kind of life but I'm with you and I am happy."

"If you don't want to stay here we can go to a hotel or something. It's up to you."

"It's fine, Dean," I say as I see a woman with dark hair dressed in a silk robe walks into the kitchen. She and Dean resemble each other so I am assuming this is his mom.

"Well, who do we have here?" she asks as she walks into the kitchen and over to the table standing between us. "Dean, who is your friend?"

"Mom," says Dean, "This is my girlfriend Anastasia. Anastasia this is my mom, Ellis."

"Nice to meet you," I say as I look up at her. Dean has her blue eyes and her facial structure.

"Girlfriend?" she asks. "When did this happen?"

"It's pretty new," he says as he eats his food. "Did you enjoy your party last night?"

"Dean, don't look at me like that. Mack had a long day at work and wanted to unwind."

"A hard day at work?" he asks. "Okay a hard day turning out some new innocent chick? Or beating around another woman."

"Dean, we have company," she says looking at me. "How are you, Anastasia?"

"I'm good," I say. "How are you?"

"I'm tired," she says, "so you're my son's girlfriend?"

"Yes," I say with a smile as I look at Dean.

"You don't seem like a chick from this side of the tracks so where are you from?"

"Mom," says Dean.

"I'm from the other side of the tracks," I say.

"I thought so," she says, "so what are you doing with my son? I thought girls like you went for the rich stuck up type."

"Ana's not like that, Mom," says Dean. "She doesn't care about that money shit."

"Right," she says, "Anastasia, I don't want to be rude but you and Dean don't belong together."

"Mom," he says, "just stop. You and Mack don't belong together but you're still with him. Look Ana understands me. Just cause she has money doesn't mean she has the best life. We have similar lives. We understand each other. I like her a lot. Her dad kicked her out of the house so she's going to be staying with us for a while."

"Oh really," she says. "Are you pregnant? Is that why Daddy kicked you out?"

"No," I say, "He didn't want me with Dean so I left."

"That's very interesting of you. I don't know what your intentions are but Dean is my son. I love him. I don't want him to get hurt. I know how people like you think. You step on everyone you can to get what you want. You don't care about anyone. You're not going to hurt my son. Don't fill his head with ridiculous ideas that he is more than this. He knows he belongs on the streets and knows that's where his life is going to be. Don't give him false hope and make him think that you two have forever to be together or that he will have a good life. That's not going to happen. He knows where he belongs and you know where you belong. This isn't going to work out."

"Mom," says Dean, "go back to bed. Anastasia isn't like that. And how do you know I want to live the rest of my life out on the streets? There is something out there for me and I am going to be bigger than the streets. I'm going to be someone. I'm going to make a name for myself. I don't want this life. I don't want to sell drugs or live this way for the rest of my life. I want to do something that is going to make me someone, someone bigger than this shit hole. Yeah, Anastasia is telling me I am going to do great things and you know why? Because she cares about me. She sees something in me. She knows I can do more and I can do more. I just want someone to believe in me. Anastasia believes in me."

"Dean," she says, "I believe in you too but you and I both know that what we have out there is all we will ever have. There's no bigger for us. IT is what it is. It's our world."

"Well," says Dean, "I don't want it to be MY world." He gets up from the table and dumps his milk down the drain. "I love you so much mom but for years you've been telling me how I belong on the streets and I'll never be bigger than the streets. You tell me that this is my life. I want more out of life than hanging on street corners selling drugs or dying on the streets. I have dreams and I'm going to achieve them. When I get out of here and I have achieved those dreams I am going to give you the life you always deserved. You don't deserve to live in this shit hole town, being forced to sleep with guys for drug money. You don't deserve it. All you've done for me was be a mom and made sure I was taken care of the best that you can but the day I become someone, Mom, I am going to give you the world. I just want you to believe in me mom. Please that's all I ask."

"Dean," she says. "I am not sure where you think you're going or what you think is out there for you but I believe in you. If you think you can do something I can't stop you. I like to think differently but I believe that if you feel like there is something out there and you're going be someone then I believe in you."

"Thanks, Mom," I say, "I love you so much," he says giving her a hug. "One day, Mom, you're going to have it all. You can do whatever you want and one day I'm going to have it all. I just want people to believe in me."

"I love you, Dean," she says as she kisses his cheek making me smile. "And Anastasia, I'm sorry. You're more than welcome to stay here as long as you'd like. I know I came off the wrong way and I judged you before I knew you but I want to get to know you more. If my son can get into a relationship with you there's obviously something special about you."

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

***A/N: What did you think of Anastasia running into Mack? Is Dean right not to trust him? Was it a good idea for Ana to take Plan B? Do you think it will be effective? Why do you think Dean and Ana have such a strong relationship already? What did you think of Dean's mom talking to Ana? Are you glad she admitted she believes in Dean? Do Dean and Ana bring out the best in each other? Do you think that Ana and Dean's mom will be able to co-exist? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	11. My Destiny

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

**DEAN's POINT OF VIEW: ( 2 weeks Later)**

A look of pure joy and happiness comes across her face, her emotions telling the story of the song "My Destiny" by Katharine McPhee as she twirls and dances across the wooden floor of the dance studio in a black camisole leotard, white tights and her long curly dark hair pulled up into a tight bun. I can't take my eyes off of her. She dances to perfection. I've never seen anything more beautiful. A smile slides across my face as her dark eyes meet mine as she does few ballet moves before she follows it up with an impressive turn series, turning at least 10 times in a row before she leaps out of it. This is Anastasia's element. This is where she belongs and this is what her life is all about. Anastasia doesn't just dance with her feet or her mind she dances with her heart and her passion shines above all. As she takes her ending pose I can't stop myself as I stand up from the chair I was watching her and clap my hands. "Very nice," I say with a smile as she smiles at me as she comes out of her pose.

"Yes, Anastasia," says her dance teacher, "very beautiful. Your turn out is magnificent. Your turn series was much better today. It was flawless," she says and I couldn't agree with her more.

"Thank-you," she says with a smile as she opens her water bottle to get a drink. "So?" she asks me as she looks at me with her dark eyes. "What did you think?"

"I thought it was beautiful," I say with a smile. "I've never seen anything more beautiful than you dancing. I don't just see it here," I say pointing to my face, "but I see it here," I say pointing to my heart.

"Thank-you," she says with a shy smile.

"You're welcome," I say with a smile. "Is that for your audition?"

"No," she says. "My audition will consist of barre work, terminology, technique and stuff like that. That's for our recital. It's my solo project that I have been working on. I just have to perfect it and it will be all set."

"Well, it's a very beautiful song and a very beautiful dance," I say with a smile. "Did you make it up?"

"I did choreograph it," she says with a proud smile. I give her a look and she says, "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just impressed," I say with a smile.

"Thank-you," she says, "Let me just get dressed and then we can go. Thanks for coming today."

"You're welcome. I was looking forward to it. I love to watch you dance. I could watch you dance all day."

"And soon you might have to," she says with a smile, "because soon as my audition gets closer I'll be practicing non-stop and dancing around everywhere."

"I look forward to it," I say with a smile as she starts to get herself ready to go.

Once she is ready to go I take her hand and intertwine our fingers together before I give her a soft kiss on the lips as we are walking toward the studio door. Just as I am about to open the door her dance teacher stops us and asks to talk to Anastasia privately. Anastasia sighs and tells me she'll be right back before she kisses my lips softly before she walks off to talk to her teacher. I stand by the door waiting for her and as she approaches me she looks different. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine," she says. "Can we just go home now?" she asks.

"Yes," I say, "if you want to talk about it I'm here," I say.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," she says. "Everything is okay."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she says as she takes my hand. "Let's just go home," she says practically pulling me out the door. We walk from her upscale ballet studio all the way to my downscale house in the cold February weather with the smell of a blizzard in the air. Anastasia remains pretty quiet on our way home and is even quiet when I ask if she wants to get some Chinese food for dinner. I don't know what was said to her but whatever it was has her really upset. I can't help but want to take that away from her and make her happy again. I want to see her smile and I want to hear her voice. I want to see the girl I saw at the dance studio dancing like there was no one watching.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" I ask as we are sitting in the living room eating our Chinese food for dinner. "You've been really quiet. You did get your period right?"

"For like a couple days and then it stopped. It wasn't like it usually is. It was really light but they said that the Plan B can mess up your period so I think that's what happened but I had it so we don't have anything to worry about."

"Good," I say letting out a sigh of relief. The thought of us possibly getting pregnant before we both were ready was a scary thought. I have been holding my breath since that night. I know she took the morning after pill but the fear of a pregnancy was still there until the day she said she got her period a couple days ago. I've never been more relieved in my life. It's not that I don't want a kid but at 17 I can barely take care of myself and I don't exactly have the life I should to be a father. I'm not ready and Anastasia isn't ready we both have plans for our lives. She gives me a look. "Not that I don't want a kid I just don't want one right now."

"Neither do I," she says, "but that's not what my problem is."

"Then what's wrong?" I ask before I pop some of my egg roll into my mouth.

"It's just after my private lesson today Madame Giselle took me into her office to tell me that my dad has stopped paying for my lessons so she hasn't been getting paid." Anastasia has been out of her dad's house and staying with me for the last two weeks. She hasn't even talked to him. She won't talk to him. He keeps calling her but she won't answer.

"So what does that mean? Does that mean that you're not going to be able to dance anymore?" I ask and my heart breaks for her at the thought.

She lets out a sigh and says, "That's what I thought she was going to tell me that I would have to give it up. I could never give up ballet. I would find a way to make the money because ballet is my life and with this audition coming up in a month I can't afford not to have the lessons."

"So what happened?"

"She offered to continue to give me privates for free and is allowing me to finish doing my dance classes for free. She said she can't just give up and watch me walk away. She did encourage me to talk to my dad but I don't' want to. I have nothing more to say to him. That's what has me upset because I don't want to talk to him and I don't want to be encouraged to do so. I love my dad don't get me wrong but as soon as I am back in that house he's going to try to control my life again. I don't want him to control me. I want to be happy and live my life the way I have been with you the last two weeks."

"She's paying for all your lessons?"

"She's not paying for them she's just allowing me to do it for free. She said I've come too far and gave too much to throw it all away now. And I don't' want to throw it all away, Dean," I say.

"And you shouldn't," I say with a smile as she eats some of her chicken fried rice. "What I saw on your face today, Ana, was pure love and passion. You looked so happy and so in love. It was beautiful. The song was perfect. This is your destiny and you're not going to throw it away. And if you don't get into the Joffrey they're crazy because if they can't see that dance is your life then they are blind. It was more than you dancing with your feet it was more of you dancing with your heart. I don't want to see you give that up."

"I could never so I'm glad she's giving me lessons for free. I almost saw my world crash down around me today."

"I bet," I say with a smile. "I love your dedication."

"You don't have anything you're dedicated to?" she asks.

"I'm dedicated to you and making you happy," I say with a smile.

She smiles at me and kisses my cheek softly. "You're so sweet and cute but other than being dedicated to me isn't there just one thing that you love so much that you would just do anything for and it would be the end of the world if you ever gave it up?"

"I'm not really into anything. I never really had the money to get into sports or anything like that. The only thing I really got into was the streets and living that life."

"You're not even dedicated to wrestling?" she asks with a smile.

I smile back at her and say, "of course I am dedicated to wrestling. I love it. You've seen the magazines and the tapes I have. It's been a bit of a release for me. I like it. I'm hooked. I want to do that but I have no idea how I am going to get there but I am going to get there."

"I know, Baby," she says with a smile. "Is that your biggest dream in life?"

"My biggest dream in life is to make it to the WWE, become an amazing wrestler and be able to get the woman I love the life she deserves and make her happy. That's my biggest dream maybe a couple kids someday but not till far out in the future I have to live my life for me."

"Me too," she says with a smile. "You already know my biggest dream. Did you ever stop to think about what you're going to do if wrestling doesn't work out for you or you never get that chance? I mean we are almost done with junior year. It's time to start planning our futures and planning what we want to do with the rest of our lives even if we think we have something planned out we need to have a backup plan just in case. Did you ever think of going to college?"

"College?" I ask. "College isn't for me, Anastasia. I'm not going to college."

"Why do you feel like college isn't for you?" she asks. "I think you would do amazingly well in college."

"I can barely make it through high school, Anastasia. My mind isn't smart enough for college."

"Really?" she asks. "Because I think in the last month your grades have gone up a lot. I think you're smart enough to go to college it's all about applying yourself. What made you become a better student in the last month?"

I let out a sigh, "you," I say. "You make me want to be a better person and make me want to try harder."

"Why should you try for me? Shouldn't you try for yourself? I think you can do it, Dean. You should look into some colleges and see what you find out. What's your favorite subject in school or what's one career besides being a wrestler that you would love to have?"

"I don't know. I never thought about it," I say. "Up until you my life was headed for disaster. I never really thought about it."

"Do you like business?"

"I don't think I am the business type of guy," I say. "Business isn't for me. I like being gritty you know."

"Um yeah," she says with a smile. "What do you think about math?"

"Not my best subject," I say.

"What about English?"

"Again not my best subject," I say. "I don't know, Ana, I just never really saw myself as the college type or the type to go to college but I guess if I could do something other than wrestling I would maybe be graphic designer. I don't know, Ana," I say as I shrug my shoulders. "That's the only thing I can really thing of."

"I think you'd be awesome at that," she says with a smile.

"And what about you if you can't be a ballerina what do you have for a backup plan?"

"If I'm not a ballerina I'm going to be a journalist or a screen writer. Anything to do with writing really and if I'm not a ballerina I'm moving to California and going to college at UCLA."

"UCLA is a good school," I say with a smile. "So if you do become a ballerina you're going to live in New York but still go to college?"

"Yes," she says, "but at NYU. UCLA, NYU, Princeton and Harvard are my top schools," she says. "I'll be happy to get in wherever I can."

"Those are some top schools. I'm not the college thinking type of guy but I know those schools are top schools. You think you can get into them?"

"With my GPA and my academic record I am positive I can get into those schools at least two maybe three of them."

"I'll never get into those schools," I say, "I'll be lucky enough to get into a community college somewhere."

"Well, lucky for you most schools go by your senior year transcript and the end of your junior year transcripts so you if you do well your senior year then you have a good shot at getting into one of those schools," she says with a smile. "Look, Dean, I'm not trying to tell you what to do it's just I see you for more than what you see yourself. I think you're smart and I know you can get into college. If you work hard and apply yourself you can. I know you have your wrestling dream but it's always a good idea to have something to fall back on. I know you're better than this and I'm going to make sure you realize it and see yourself the way I see you," she says making me smile. The way she cares about me is like nothing I ever felt before except from my own mom but deep down I feel like Ana cares more about me than she does.

"And what about money? I'm not just going to find money out of thin air to use to go to college," I say.

"You can apply for scholarships."

"Fair enough," I say. "So what is it about California that you like?"

"I don't know," she says, "I just love it. I love the west coast and the thought of being able to go to the beach whenever makes me happy. Have you ever been to California?"

"I've never been to the beach in my life," I say.

"Wow," she says, "we need to go on a trip this summer to the beach. You and I we can go to the beach somewhere and you can put your feet in the ocean. You'll love the beach."

"Sounds like a plan to me. You know I wouldn't mind living in California either. I wouldn't even mind living in New York. I am going to go wherever you go, Ana."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Baby," she says with a smile. "Dean," she says.

"Yes?"

"I love you," she says with a smile making my heart skip a beat. I know I have thought about saying it to her but haven't said it to her out of fear, worried about what she might do. I'm glad to know she loves me because I love her. "I'm sorry," she says after a couple minutes of silence. "It is too soon, I shouldn't have said it."

"No," I say with a smile of amusement.

"What are you laughing about?" she asks.

"Do you know how badly I have wanted to tell you that I love you," I say. "I've wanted to say it for a while but I was scared of what you would say or how you would react. I'm glad to know you feel the same way I do. I love you, Ana, my life with you just makes sense. You make me better and you make me want to be a better person. I love you, Beautiful girl," I say with a smile.

She smiles back at me and says, "I love you too, Baby." I lean over and kiss her lips softly and passionately. There are no words to describe how much I love this girl.

After we finish our dinner I clean up the mess and throw our trash away. Then I move the furniture around in the living room giving us enough space. She gives me a look. "Just trust me, Ana."

"Okay," she says, "but what are we going to do?"

"You are going to teach me how to dance," I say with a smile. "I want to learn that ballet thing."

"Are you serious?" she asks.

"Why not?" I ask as I shrug my shoulders. "I want to see why you love it so much so teach me something. Teach me those little turn things."

"You're not ready to do all those pirouettes. You have to start off slowly."

"Just show me a pirouette," I say.

"All right," she says with a smile. "Just a single pirouette. All you do is prep your turn from 4th position and turn on the front foot with your knee bent and your toe to your knee in a number 4. It's really easy." She demonstrates and then does one with me. Mine is not nearly as perfect as hers. "You're lucky you're so hot and cute," she says.

"Am I hot or am I hot and cute?" I ask with a smile.

"Both," she says with a smile of her own.

She continues to work with me on the dance thing. I have to admit I don't have any problem with it. Everything about her interests me including ballet. "Do you ever have to do ballet with a guy partner?"

"Sometimes," she says. "Why?"

"Do you have to kiss or anything?"

"Of course not," she says. "We just dance as partners. It can be intimate looking but it's nothing more than dancing."

"So what do these guys do?" I ask with a smile as I take her into my arms and wrap my arms around her.

"Well," she says with a smile, "sometimes they carry me, sometimes they turn me and sometimes they catch me."

"Catch you?" I ask.

"Yes catch me do you want to try?"

"Sure," I say with a smile. "Let's try this."

"Okay," she says as I let her go. "We'll do this simple. I'm going to run and jump into your arms and you're going to catch me and hold me up. Can you do that?"

"Let me think about it of course," I say with a smile.

"All right," she says as she backs up. "I'm trusting you."

"Trust is good," I say with a smile. "Ready whenever you are."

She smiles at me and runs toward me. She jumps into my arms and I catch her and hold her over my head, our eyes meeting. I smile up at her and as she smiles down at me. She's as light as a feather. Lifting her in the air was nothing for me. "You caught me," she says as I put her down.

"And I always will, Beautiful," I say with a smile before I scoop her up into my arms as she lets out a squeal.

"What are you doing?" she asks with a smile as I carry her to my bedroom.

"Getting ready to make love to my beautiful and intelligent girlfriend for as long as she wants me to," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips.

"I have no complaints, Baby," she says as I walk into my bedroom and kick the door shut behind us and lock it. I carry her over to the bed and lay her down before I remove my t-shirt before I lay my body on hers, kissing her lips passionately and urgently. "I love you," she says as we start to strip each other out of our clothes.

"I love you too," I say with a smile before my lips are on hers again. As our passion grows stronger and our attraction to each other stronger I pull a condom out of my bedside table and put it on before I make love to her slowly and passionately before we reach our final release together and fall asleep in each other's arms like we have done every night together for the last couple weeks. There is nothing better than falling asleep with her in my arms and waking up with her in my arms. I could get used to this.

***A/N: What do you think of Ana not talking to her dad? What about her dance teacher allowing her to dance for free? What are your thoughts on Ana encouraging Dean to look into colleges is she a good influence on him? What did you think of the schools she has picked out? What did you think of them telling each other "I love You". THey have their lives planned out is that a good thing or a bad thing? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	12. Everything Changes In My Destiny

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

**ONE MONTH LATER:**

"Ana," I say knocking on the bathroom door on the morning of Ana's big ballet audition. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she moans. "I'll be out in a minute."

"All right," I say. "I don't want you to be late for your big audition. You've worked so hard for this."

"I'll be out," she moans again before I hear her gag.

"What's going on?" asks my mom as she comes out of her bedroom as I am leaning against the bathroom door waiting for Anastasia.

"Ana is sick," I say.

"Again?" she asks. "Is she pregnant?"

"No she's not pregnant," I say. "She had her period last month and we have been extremely careful. She's not pregnant."

"Well, the last three days she's been in that bathroom throwing up and not just in the morning, the middle of the night and later in the evening. If you ask me she's pregnant."

"Mom," I say, "she's not pregnant. She's just really nervous. She has a big ballet audition this morning. I think it's making her sick."

"I don't know," she says as we listen to Ana gag in the bathroom as I scrunch up my nose at the sound and the thought of her throwing up. She has been sick the last few days but I strongly believe it is her nerves. This audition could change her entire life. It is what she's been working towards and working for her entire life. I don't blame her for being so nervous. "I've been pregnant before. I know what morning sickness is like Dean and if she's pregnant you better figure out what you're going to do."

"Mom, she's not pregnant," I say as Ana walks out of the bathroom. She doesn't look very good. Her hair is a mess, her eyes are red and she looks like she hasn't slept for days. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she says, "Let's go. I'll do my hair on the way. I don't want to be late," she says.

"All right," I say. "Are you sure you're okay? I mean you've been sick for a few days now."

"I'm fine, Dean," she says, "if you had a big audition that could change your life you would be so nervous you made yourself sick also. I'm fine."

"All right," I say. "I just care about you that's all."

"I know, Baby," she says with a smile, "but I'm all right. I'll be fine after this audition is over."

"All right," I say as she grabs her dance bag before we put on our jackets. We then head off to the dance studio for her audition. I watch her as I drive my friend's car to the studio as she fixes her hair and puts her make up on. Not too much but just enough to cover up the fact she has been sick the last couple days.

**ANA's POINT OF VIEW:**

Walking into the dance studio I have never been more nervous in my entire life. My stomach is twisting in knots, I just feel sick. I have the same feeling of nausea that I have had for the last couple days. I just can't shake it. I make one quick trip to the bathroom before I go to sign in for my audition to throw up once again. I thought it was out of my system and I haven't eaten anything so it is no more than just stomach acid. I drink some water and splash a little water on my face hoping to make it through my audition without my nerves getting the best of me. I walk out of the bathroom and see Dean standing there with his hands in his pockets. "I hope after today your nerves calm down a lot."

"Me too," I say. "I hope I make it through this audition without getting sick. I don't want to blow it because of my nerves."

"I think you'll be all right," he says with a reassuring smile. "I know you can do this. I'll be waiting for you. Good luck, Beautiful," he says with a smile.

"Thanks, Baby," I say with a smile. "I love you," I say.

"I love you too. You've got this," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly. "Break a leg."

"Definitely," I say with a smile before I walk into the room to sign in for my audition.

I nervously sign in and get my assigned number. I lay my bag down in a corner of one of the studio rooms as I wait for my turn to be called. The room is filled with a few other girls some of them younger than me about middle school, some in high school and some my age. I don't recognize many of them so I assume most of them are from different studios. I watch as some of them practice ballet moves and turns. They seem to be as serious as I am. The competition is fierce. The studio is filled with girls like me with tight buns in their hair wearing a black leotard with pink tights. I sit down and pull my pointe shoes out of my dance bag and put them on. They are nearly worn out from all the practicing I've done lately. I just bought a new pair a few weeks ago but I'm glad they are broken in now. Nothing worse than trying to audition for a ballet school wearing brand new pointe shoes that aren't worn in or stretched, that's what dancers call a disaster. I stand up after I have my ribbons tied and start to do some stretching before I practice my turns. I can feel my stomach start to turn and the wave of nausea overtake me once again. I take a deep breath and dance through it. I get into my element and my zone trying to calm my nerves down. Dance has never done this to me before. I don't know why it's starting right now.

"Numbers 15, 17, 19, 21, and 23, Please," says a woman as she pokes her head in the door. I look down at my number and take a deep breath as I see that I am number 23. I grab my water and make my way to the door with the other girls.

I take a deep breath as I walk into another studio room in the building and lay my water bottle down. There is a woman standing in a black leotard, black skirt and her tied back into a bun. She reminds me of Madame Giselle as she tells us to go to the ballet barre. I notice two women sitting off in the corner watching us as we make our way to the wooden barre. The woman introduces herself as Madame Juliet before she begins working us at the barre doing barre work calling out all sorts of ballet terminology. Some girls can't keep up and it is the most intense barre work that I have ever done in my life but I hang tough. We follow it up by doing some across the floor movements. A couple girls stumble at the terminology and the two women off in the corner frown. When it is my turn to do the series across the floor I do it perfectly and I look over to the two women in the corner and one smiles at me while the other whispers something into her ear and she nods. I make my way to the other corner waiting for my next instructions.

The first part of the audition isn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. My stomach still turns in knots and I'm still nauseous as we walk into yet another studio for our second part of the audition. We work as a group as a ballet instructor teaches us a quick ballet dance that we will be presenting in front of three members from the Joffrey in a half hour. I get most of the dance down before I excuse myself to the bathroom where I get sick once again by the time I return back to the room they are ready to present the dance to the members of the Joffrey. I'm not as confident as I once was. We spread apart into our formation and the instructor hits the music and of all times I am in the front row for this part of the audition. I manage to keep my cool and dance to the music. I know the routine I just don't know how well I present it through my nervousness and nausea. I am not my usual self but I'm not giving up. I am going to make it through this audition no matter what. I didn't work this hard or this long to just walk out on an audition no matter how sick I feel.

"Very good," says one of the members before I excuse myself to use the bathroom once again to use the bathroom. He frowns at me and I know my audition is completely blown. I don't want to go back after I'm done throwing up in the bathroom but I do anyway. "Welcome back, Number 23," he says in a snobbish tone. "I'm glad you could join us."

"I apologize," I say with a smile. "I am not feeling well today."

"So why are you here to audition for the Joffrey if you are sick?" he asks.

"Because dance is my entire life, I live for dance. I have been working for this audition my entire life. I got my chance and I didn't want to give it up because of being sick. I apologize. I just love dance and I want go to the Joffrey so bad that a little stomach bug can't keep me home."

"What is your name, 23?" he asks.

"Anastasia," I say with a smile.

"Very well, Anastasia," he says, "Please execute a triple pirouette al second, chasse tor jete," he says. I do as he asks me to do. "Very nice," he says. "Jete, jete, chasse assemble'," he says. I do that combination. "Very nice," he says, "Across the floor I would like to see a chasse, assemble, chasse tor jete, arabesque sote, changement, changement, jete, jete, double pirouette." I nod and make my way to the mirror in the studio, playing his words in my mind. I take a deep breath as I execute the series perfectly across the floor. "Very nice," he says with a smile. I smile back at him as he writes something down as I return back to my spot in line. He moves onto the next girl but she looks petrified as he calls out series of ballet steps for her to do. I almost feel bad for her.

"Anastasia," says a woman in black dress sitting next to the man that was calling out ballet series for us to do. "What makes you want to come to the Joffrey?"

"My passion," I say, "I love dance. I have been doing ballet since I was 2 years old. It has become my life. It is my future. I want to be a ballerina someday. The only way I can reach my goal of being a ballerina is by going to a ballet school like the Joffrey so that I can learn more about ballet." She takes note, nods at my answer and then moves on to the next girl.

When my audition is over I walk out to meet Dean. He jumps up as soon as he sees me. "How did it go?" he asks handing me my jacket.

"It was intense but I loved it," I say. "I was very prepared except I got sick. I don't think it's my nerves."

"What do you think it is then?" he asks as I put my jacket it on.

"I think I have some type of crazy stomach bug," I say.

"Stomach bug? I thought it was just your nerves?" he asks as we make our way out of the studio and to his friend's car.

"That's what I thought too but it is way too much throwing up to be my nerves. I was really nauseous today before my audition. I don't know why but I was just really nauseous. I don't think those were my nerves."

"All right," he says, "so maybe you should go home and go to bed."

"Sounds like a plan to me," I say with a smile as we get into the car before he drives off.

"So when do you find out about the audition?" he asks.

"In a couple weeks," I say. "I don't know how well I did. I did leave to throw up so I may have blown any chances of getting into the Joffrey."

"I am sure they saw that as dedication. I mean you showed up to an audition sick. That has to show how dedicated you are to dance."

"I know but it was rude to run out on my audition. I could have blown it."

"I don't know," he says with encouragement. "I think they saw how much you love dance. I'm proud of you either way. If you don't make it at least you tried and I'm still proud of you that you were asked to audition. I'm proud of you that you even showed up even though you have a stomach bug."

"I guess," I say with a shrug. "Why did this stomach bug have to come this week? But you're right at least I tried and that's all that matters."

"Exactly," he says, "but Ana, even when you're sick I can see how happy dance makes you and how much you love it. You should be proud. I think you're going to make it."

"We'll see in a couple weeks," I say with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says as he takes my hand as we drive back to his house.

**ONE WEEK LATER:**

Over the last week I have been trying to kick this stomach bug that I have been having but I can't get it to go away. It is keeping me down but I have been going to school despite being sick. "Are you okay?" asks Dean as I keep my head down on the lunch table.

"I'm fine," I say as I look up at him.

"I brought you some food if you're hungry," he says as he takes a seat next to me.

"I'm really not hungry," I say. "What is it that you have?"

"Just a piece of pizza," he says, "do you want it?"

I turn up my nose and say, "no thank-you. I don't want to eat pizza right now."

"Anything to drink?"

"I have my water," I say pointing to my water bottle.

"Maybe you should go to the free clinic after school today, Ana," he says. "I know you keep saying that you have a bug but it's been over a week. I think you should get checked out. Just in case you know what I mean?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. Maybe the doctor can give me something to help make me feel better," I say. "I feel like crap."

"I know," he says as he rubs my back. "I'm worried about you, Baby. I want you to be back to your normal self."

"Me too," I say as Shawn walks over to us.

"Well, look at this," he says as I roll my eyes. "The two school trashbags," he says, "so Anastasia is the poor life the life you always wanted?" he asks as he laughs.

"Shawn," I say, "today is not the day."

"Aw what's the matter, Ana? Are you tired of being poor?"

"No I'm tired of you being a douchebag every day," I say.

"Shawn, leave her alone," says Dean as he rubs my back. "She's not feeling well."

"Did you give her some disease?" he asks.

"Fuck off," says Dean. "Leave her alone."

"I guess I would be sick too if I lived the dirty life too."

"Seriously," says Dean as he stands up. "Fuck off, Shawn."

"Or what?" asks Shawn as he gets in Dean's face.

"I'm going to kick your ass," he says.

"Yeah okay," says Shawn with a laugh.

"Try me," says Dean.

I stand up and stand between them. "It's not worth it, Dean. Let him go. He's pathetic."

"I'm pathetic?" asks Shawn. "Look at you, Ana, you have become trash. You lay with trash you become trash."

"At least he's getting laid," I say as I grab my books. "Let's go, Dean."

"Very clever, Ana," says Shawn but Dean and I just walk away. I'm not going to let Dean throw away all his hard work at being a better student away because Shawn wants to run his mouth. It's not worth it at all.

"I'm sorry," I say as we reach my locker.

"For what?"

"Shawn being an ass," I say, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not worried about him. I'm worried about you and you need to go to the free clinic after school to get checked out. All this is not good," he says.

"All right," I say. "I'm going to go to the free clinic. Are you going to come with me?"

"I would love to," he says, "but I have something to take care of after school but you can tell me all about it afterward."

"All right," I say. "I just don't want to be sick anymore."

"And you won't be," he says as he wraps his arms around me and I wrap my arms around his neck. "I'm sure they will have you better in a couple days."

"I hope so," I say with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says before he kisses my lips softly. "I guess we should head to class."

"Yeah," I say before we share another soft kiss before he helps me get my books out of my locker and then walks me to my class before he goes to his own. I have to give credit to him. He's been making an effort to do better in school. I'm proud of him for all his hard work and effort he's putting toward going to school. I'm proud of him. His grades have gotten better and his attendance has gotten a lot better.

After school I walk to the free clinic down the street from Dean's house while he is out taking care of something. I'm still not sure what it is he's taking care of because he wouldn't tell me but he's taking care of something. I walk into the free clinic and fill out my information as well as my symptoms. I take a seat in the waiting area and look around me. The waiting room is filled with women and babies. There are babies crying, coughing, their noses running, men and women coughing. I almost want to bathe in hand sanitizer. It's nothing like my old doctor's office. "Anastasia," says a nurse as she appears from the back. I stand up and make my way over to her. "How are you today?"

"Okay," I say as we walk through the doors to the back.

"I just want to weigh you," she says.

"Okay," I say before she has me step onto the scale.

"110 pounds," she says, "you need to eat, Girl," she says.

"I try," I say as we make our way to an examination room. She gives me a gown to put on and then asks me about my symptoms. She lets me know the doctor will be in to see me shortly.

I nervously sit on the table waiting for the doctor to come in. After about 10 minutes there is a knock on the door. I give permission and a woman with tan skin walks in holding a clipboard in her hand wearing a white jacket. "Hello, Anastasia, I am Dr. Thomas. I understand you have a stomach bug?"

"I think so. I've been sick for over a week so I'm not sure."

"What are you symptoms?"

"Just a bunch of nausea and throwing up," I say.

"Okay," she says making note, "and have you been running a fever?"

"No fever," I say, "just those symptoms."

"I see," she says, "and when was your last period?"

"Um," I say realizing I haven't had a period yet this month. "Um, I think about a month ago. It's been a while."

"So you didn't' have a period this month?"

"No," I say.

"And how long did your last period last?"

"It was just a couple days. It was really light. It was a brown discharge type of blood and then it stopped."

"Uh huh," she says, "and is there any chance that you could be pregnant?"

"Pregnant? No, I took the Plan B or the morning after pill. I can't be pregnant. I mean I shouldn't' be pregnant and my boyfriend and I have been extremely careful. I'm not pregnant."

"Well, I think I want to give you a test just in case."

"I don't need a pregnancy test," I say. "I'm not pregnant. I took the Plan B."

"Well, how about I just give you a test to rule out a pregnancy and then we figure out what's going on."

"Fine," I say. "Give me the test."

"All right," she says, "I will be right back."

"Okay," I say as she leaves the room. There is no way I am pregnant. I can't be pregnant. I took the Plan B. This is just a fluke. I'm not pregnant.

When the doctor comes back into the room she gives me a cup and asks me to go the bathroom. I do as she says and then I hand her the cup. She takes a little strip and dips it into my pee. I sit on the table nervously waiting for the results. "Well," she says as she looks at the strip and there's something about the way she says well that I don't like. "Anastasia, it's blue."

"And what does blue mean?" I ask.

"Well, Anastasia, blue means you're pregnant." Just like that my world crashes down around me. The Joffrey audition out the window, dance gone from my life forever and then my dreams of college are out the window.

"I can't be pregnant," I say. "There's no way I am pregnant."

"The test does not lie. I can give you an ultrasound today to see how far you are and to see if there is a baby in there."

"There isn't a baby in there," I say, "because I am not pregnant."

"Let's just do the ultrasound."

"Okay," I say. I don't know if I am in denial or if I really believe I'm not pregnant. I don't see how a pregnancy is even possible. I took the Plan B. I shouldn't be pregnant but she is insisting on this ultrasound so I oblige.

She wheels the machine in and sets it up. She makes me lay back on the bed and in that moment I wish Dean could be here for this. I wish he was here so he could tell this woman that I'm not pregnant. She says something to me but I'm not really paying attention as she preps me for my ultrasound. My life is hanging in the balance as she inserts something into my vagina making me wince. I was not expecting that. I assume that's what she was saying to me. "All right, Anastasia," she says, "just relax," she says as I look at the screen. "Let me just see here," she says moving the wand around. "Ah, there we go," she says and I see it on the screen. The tears filling my dark eyes as my world falls apart. "There it is," she says, "there is your baby."

"My what?" I ask as the tears flow from my eyes.

"Your baby," she says. "You are indeed pregnant. I would say you are about 9 weeks along."

"What?" I ask. "I have ballet, I have school. I'm only 17 I can't be pregnant. I have my whole life."

"I'm sorry," she says with sympathy in her voice. "I understand how a pregnancy at this time could be unwanted or unexpected."

"Really?" I ask, "my life is over."

"You have options," she says, "if you choose to abort this child you only have a couple weeks to make the decision. If not then you need to start taking care of yourself."

"Whoa," I say, "I don't know what I want to do," I say. "I'm still digesting this," I say pointing to the screen and pointing to my tiny baby. I don't know how I am feeling as I look at this little creature inside of me. This little parasite depending on me for food and depending on me for everything making me sick, the fear tearing through my body, the hopelessness maybe a little excitement and anxiousness. I don't' know there's so many emotions but I think I'm more scared than anything what is Dean going to say. What are we going to do? What's going to happen to our lives now? Am I going to be a mom this young, am I going to put the baby up for adoption or will I choose to end this pregnancy now? I have no idea what I want to do. I'm still digesting the fact Dean and I created this little thing I'm looking at on the screen. I almost want to faint.

The rest of my appointment is a blur. Dr. Thomas prints off pictures for me before giving me prenatal vitamins as well as pamphlets on my options on my choices as far as adoption goes. Being pregnant at 17 is not something I wanted. Being pregnant before I was ready was definitely not something that I wanted. I don't know where I'm going to go from here but I hope Dean and I can handle this and make the right choice. I am more scared of how Dean is going to feel about this. I can't believe that even after the Plan B this still happens. I walk back to Dean's house in shock and when I get home he's still not home and his mom is out. I take the time to go into the bedroom and lay down on his bed to think about everything that just transpired. I grab his pillow and break down crying.

***A/N: How do you think Ana's ballet audition went? Do you think she made it into the Joffrey? What do you think about Shawn giving her and Dean a hard time? Do you think it will escalate and get physical with Dean and Shawn? What did you think of Ana going to the free clinic and finding out she was pregnant? What do you think Dean is going to say? How do you think they will handle this? What's going to happen to their life plans now if they choose to keep the baby? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	13. I'm So Lost

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you so much!***

I am woken up by a pair of soft lips on my neck, an arm wrapped around me and a hand up my shirt. I wake up in a panic, my heart racing as I turn over. Relief sets in as I see it is Dean. I don't know how long I've been out but it is well after 9pm. "Dean," I say softly before his lips find mine.

"Ana, I want you so much," he says as I smell the alcohol, weed and cigarette smoke on his breath and on his clothes.

"Dean," I say pushing him away. "We need to talk."

"We can talk later," he says as he towers over me. "I need you, Ana," he says looking down at me with blood shot blue eyes. I see the lust in his eyes, the drunkenness in his eyes as he looks down at me. He leans down and presses his lips against mine. I take my fingers through his dirty blonde hair as his mouth possesses mine as I grant his tongue access into my mouth. "I love you, Ana," he says against my lips.

"I love you too, Dean," I say, "are you drunk?"

"It doesn't matter," he says, "I'm home, Ana."

"Dean," I say. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" he asks pulling away from me like I just announced that I have some terrible disease. "Pregnant?"

"Yes," I say as he removes himself from me and sits next to me on the bed. I sit up with him. "I'm pregnant."

"You can't be pregnant," he says. "We've been careful and you took the Plan B. You can't be pregnant."

"I wish that was the case but I am. I don't know how I mean I know how but I don't know why the Plan B didn't work. I'm 9 weeks pregnant, Dean."

"I don't want a kid. You don't want a kid. What the fuck, Anastasia."

"And when I needed you to be at the free clinic with me you had something to take care of. What were you taking care of besides smoking weed and getting drunk? You should have been there."

"I didn't plan to get drunk today or high. I went to meet a friend on business and then we just hung out."

"So that's what you had to take care of?" I ask with agitation. "I could have used you at that doctor's office today. To hear that I am pregnant and see our baby on the screen was devastating. I don't' want a kid. I don't want to have a baby, Dean. And you surely aren't ready to be a dad. You chose to go hang out with your friends instead of coming with me."

"What do you want me to do, Ana? I'm trying here. I had to take care of something. I had some drugs to sell."

"I thought you were done with the drug selling business?" I ask.

"I have to make money any way that I can."

"No, Dean, you don't' have to make money like that you want to make money like that instead of being like any other person who finds a job; a legal job to make money. You could have done that instead you choose to sell drugs," I say shaking my head in disbelief trying not to cry. "I thought you were changing but here you are drunk and high. I thought you were going to be different."

"Ana," he says, "don't be like that. I love you. I won't drink anymore. I won't smoke weed anymore. You have to give me credit I've been trying for a month to make you happy. I fucked up tonight. I'm a fuck up, Anastasia. I fuck up everything. I'm a screw up, Anastasia. I'm trying. I'm trying for you but I screwed up. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry this time, Dean, but what if it happens again? What if you get drunk again or you need to get high again? Or what if you feel the need to sell drugs, Dean? That's dangerous. You can get killed that way. You can go to jail because of this. You are working so hard in school, Dean the last thing I want to see you do is throw it all away because you want to sell drugs. It's not worth it, Dean, you're better than this. You and I are having a baby and I am scared to death. I don't' want a baby, Dean."

"I don't want a baby either," he says, "look at me, Ana, I'm a fuck up. I don't know the first thing about being a father. I don't want a kid right now."

"What are you saying?" I ask as I place my hand over my stomach. The thought of having a baby is scary, not knowing where my life is going to go is even scarier but I was hoping for a little encouragement from Dean but he's not ready to be a father. I'm not ready to be a mother. We aren't ready for this at all but I don't know if I want to get rid of this creature inside of me. I'm confused and lost right now.

"I don't' want that baby, Ana, you and me have our lives planned out. Not one of those plans involves raising a baby at 17. We are kids. We have dreams," he says, "I don't want that baby and I know you don't either so let's just get an abortion and call it a day," he says.

"You want me to get an abortion?" I ask. "I don't know if I can do that. Can't you think about it? I'm trying to think about it. I don't think we are ready but to get an abortion I'm not sure about it. We have options, Dean. I don't' know what I want to do. I thought that you would at least think about it before choosing to kill it."

"Look at me, Ana, do I look like a father to you? Do I look like I know shit about being a father? I don't even know how to take care of myself. I can't take care of a baby. Look at where we live. I don't want to bring a baby into this world. We don't have the money to be parents. I'm a fuck up, Ana."

"Dean," I say, "you're not a fuck up. You think that you are but you're not."

"Look at me. I'm never going to be the guy you want me to be. You want me to be this big successful guy."

"I want you to know that you're bigger than those streets out there, Dean. That's not a bad thing and you are. You're bigger than selling drugs and bigger than getting drunk and high. You're smart. If you would just stop and think about that for one minute you would see that. I see that. Why can't you?"

"Because Ana, this is my life. The streets are my life. Look my mom always told me the streets will be my home forever because I will knock up some girl. My life is screwed, Ana. I'm not going to let you screw up yours. Just get rid of the baby."

"You don't even want to try?" I ask with tears in my eyes.

He scoffs and says, "Try? Try to screw up my kid's life? Because that's what's going to happen, I screw up everything I touch. I'm toxic, don't you see that. I screwed up your life. You had your whole life planned before you met me and I screwed that up. Just get rid of it, Ana. I'm not the guy for you. I'm no good for you. We can't do this. We come from two different walks of life. I'm not meant for you and I sure as hell don't deserve you. You deserve better than me. That baby deserves more than this. You need to just get rid of it, live your life and forget about me. This is my life."

"Dean," I say with tears flowing down my cheeks. "Please."

"No, Ana, you should go. Go back home, go back to your life. This isn't the life for you. I won't screw up your life. You deserve better than me."

"Dean, I love you," I say through my cries and tears. "I love you so much. I want to do this. I want to have this baby with you. I want to be with you. We can figure it out, please don't make me leave."

"Ana," he says, "I'm sorry. I can't have a baby and you don't need to have a baby either. I won't let you screw up your life."

"It's not screwing up my life if I want to do this. We can make it work. Please, Dean," I beg desperately.

"Ana," he says as he stands up. "Just go," he says without any sympathy in his voice.

"Don't you love me?" I ask as I get out of bed.

"I'm letting you go because I love you," he says. My heart breaks into a million pieces as I fall to my knees in sobs as Dean stands over me watching me cry. I finally pull myself together and he says, "I'm sorry, Ana, but you deserve better than me."

"You're right, Dean, maybe I do," I say as I stand up start to pack up my bags. "I'll call my dad to come pick me up."

"I'm sorry," he says.

"You know what, Dean, don't. I'm sorry too. Sorry that you can't see that you're better than you think you are. And I'm sorry that you don't realize how great of a guy you truly are. I'm sorry," I say. "I'm sorry."

My dad arrives outside of Dean's house 15 minutes after I call him to tell him I want to come home. The last thing tonight that I want to do is deal with my dad but Dean wanted me out of his house so I left. The car ride to our house is done in silence and I can feel my dad's blue eyes on me occasionally as he drives down the road. I look out the window with tears rolling down my cheeks because I have no idea what I want to do now. I thought Dean would have had a better reaction but instead we ended up breaking up. I miss him already. "Are you okay, Anastasia?" asks my dad as I choke on a sob. "Did that boy hurt you?"

"No, Dad," I say as we pull into my neighborhood. "I don't want to talk about it in the car."

"Because if he hurt you, Anastasia, I will call the police."

"The only thing he did was break my heart," I say as I choke on another sob. "I love him, Dad," I say.

"Anastasia," he says, "You can't fall in love with a boy like that. He's nothing but trouble. Shawn has been asking about you. He wants another shot with you. I think that would be best for you."

"Dad," I say, "I don't want Shawn. I don't want anyone," I say as he pulls onto our street. "If I can't have Dean I don't want anyone."

"Anastasia," he says with a strange tone in his voice, "That Dean boy is no good for you. He's nothing but trouble. A girl like you shouldn't be with a guy like that. You deserve better," he says. "You just had a poor bout of judgment and that's okay we all make mistakes you can learn from this," he says pulling into our driveway. "You can go on with your life now. You can live your life the way you want to. I'm glad you're home, Anastasia. I missed you."

"Dad, I didn't make a mistake I love him. I know what love feels like. I love him so much it hurts. The thought of living without him is killing me. I love him, Dad. I don't care if he's a bad boy or if he's poor. I know him for who he truly is. He's a good guy don't make me feel like I made a mistake when I didn't make a mistake. The only mistake I made was walking out tonight when he told me to leave."

"Anastasia," he says as we get out of the car. "That's not your life. This is your life," he says pointing to our mansion. "This is who you are. You're not a girl that lives in the projects. This is where you belong. Shawn is who you belong with or someone like Shawn. Guys like Dean end up dead or in jail. Is that what you want for the rest of your life? A dead lover or someone you have to visit every week in prison."

"Dad," I say as we are getting ready to walk into the house. "I'm pregnant," I say as he freezes.

"You're what?" he asks with an eerie calmness in his voice as he opens the door.

"I'm pregnant," I say. "I'm 9 weeks pregnant."

"Oh, Anastasia," he says, "I feared something like this would happen."

"I don't know what to do, Dad," I say as he hugs me. "I don't know how to handle it. I want to live my dreams but I also want to raise this baby and know what it's like to be a mother. I don't know what to do, Dad. I'm scared. I'm confused. I don't know."

"Anastasia," he says. "At 17 do you think you're really ready to be a mother?"

"Probably not but I could try," I say.

"Anastasia, you're a smart girl. Having a baby now will ruin everything you ever worked for. You'll have to drop out of school, you'll have to get a job and you'll never go to college. You'll never have your own life," he says. "You're going to be scared and confused. I understand that but becoming a mother right now will ruin your whole life, Anastasia," he says as we walk into the living room.

"So what am I supposed to do, Dad? What am I supposed to do because I have no idea what is best for me right now."

"The best thing," he says, "is to end this pregnancy now. I can get you in sometime this week, get it taken care of and it will be like nothing ever happened, Ana. We will never have to talk about it."

"But what if I don't want to take care if it or abort it? What if I want to be a mother?"

"Then you throw your entire life away, Anastasia. This is not the life for you. You're 17 years old. You're still young. You have your whole life in front of you. You have so many great things in life still to come; prom, graduation, college, college graduation, then you can get married and have as many kids as you want when you're ready to be a mother. You will have a good job and you'll have a solid foundation but having a baby right now, Ana, is not the right thing for you. You'll never be able to finish school or become successful in life. Is that what you want? Do you want to just give up everything you've worked so hard for, give up college and give up your life to be a mom to a baby with some street rat? What did Dean say when you told him?"

"He told me to get rid of it. He told me he's not ready to be a father," I say, "but the thought of just getting rid of it seems so horrible."

"Ana," he says, "it is a horrible thought but bringing a baby into a world where who knows what is going to happen isn't fair to it either. Dean doesn't want to be a father and Dean doesn't want this baby. He is saying to get rid of it so just get rid of it," he says. "You're not ready to be a mother, Anastasia. You're so young I don't want to see you throw your entire life away. Getting an abortion will be the best thing right now."

"Dad," I say with tears in my eyes. "I don't know if I can."

"Do you want to give up high school and college to be a mother? Are you willing to make that sacrifice? Babies are a lot of work, Anastasia. They're not an accessory. Girls your age these days seem to think it's cool and fun to have a baby attached to their hip and think it's fun to dress them up and carry them around. A baby is not an accessory. They are a lot of work. They cry, they poop, they pee, they're expensive, they teeth, they throw up. It's not a picnic being a parent, Anastasia. You're not ready for that. I love you and I just want to see you be successful in life. Having a baby is going to change all that. I think you should get an abortion and take care of it now."

"What about adoption?" I ask.

"Adoption? What if you get attached to the baby? You may not want to give it up. Adoption is a good idea but at the same time having a baby grow inside of you and feeling it move you may get attached to it. It's better to end it now before you get attached to it. I don't' want to see you throw your life away, Ana."

"Fine, Dad, I'll get an abortion," I say. "I want a life and I want to go to college. I want to graduate high school. I'm going to get an abortion."

"This is the best thing for you, Ana," he says. "You will thank me later."

"Whatever, Dad. I'm going to bed. It's been a long day and I really don't want to talk about this anymore. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ana," he says. "I love you and I only want what's best for you."

"I know, Dad," I say as I make my way to the stairs to go upstairs to my bedroom. The only thing on my mind at the moment is going to sleep and forgetting that this day ever happened.

**DEAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

I see Ana standing at her locker getting her books out after lunch. She's been ignoring me all day. I've done everything I could to apologize to her but she won't listen to me. I probably deserve it. I was an ass last night. I got drunk and I got high then I basically broke up with her after she told me the news of us having a baby. I don't know why I acted the way I did but I owe her an apology. I take a deep breath as I walk over to her. "Hey, Ana," I say.

"Dean, I really don't have anything to say to you."

"I just want to apologize for last night. I'm sorry. I should have never gone out and gotten drunk. I shouldn't have gotten high either. I screwed up. I'm sorry. I love you, Ana and I want to be with you. I'm sorry."

"Dean," she says, "last night you told me I deserve better than you. You told me that you weren't the guy for me. You basically told me that you didn't want to be a father. Well, I don't want to be a mother. I'm too young."

"We're young," I say, "but we can do this. We can try."

"Dean, I wanted to try last night but you said you were a fuck up and that you screw up everything you touch. Dean, we have our whole lives in front of us. Having a baby right now isn't what we need. You want your wrestling thing and I want my ballet thing. In fact I got into the Joffrey. They called me this morning. I leave in June to go to New York," she says and I feel my heart stop.

"And what about the baby and the pregnancy?" I ask.

"I'm getting an abortion on Friday," she says.

"Can't we talk about this?" I ask.

"Last night was the time for us to talk. You didn't want to talk. I made my decision," she says shutting her locker. "So don't worry you won't have to worry about fucking up our baby's life because after Friday there won't be a baby." She says before she walks away leaving me speechless. I feel the rage inside of me and punch the locker.

I blow off the rest of my classes for the day to hang out with my friend Tahj. "I haven't seen you around for a while," he says to me as we are sitting in the park on this abnormally warm March day in Ohio.

"I've been busy," I say as he lights up a joint.

"Oh your girlfriend," he says as he takes a hit. "She is pretty."

"She's beautiful," I say as he hands me the joint. "No I am trying to quit."

"Whoa," he says, "you're giving up pot?"

"Yeah," I say, "Supposedly I'm going to be a father or was going to be a father," I say.

"Hold up, you knocked that girl up?"

"Yeah it was a surprise to both of us," I say. "She told me last night and she wanted to talk but I was an ass. I was too drunk and high to talk about it. Then this morning she was gone."

"Wow so what's up with the kid?" he asks. "You keeping it or what?"

"I don't know," I say. "I wanted to talk to her about it today but she didn't want to talk. She's upset with me after last night. I don't blame her. I treated her like crap, TJ. She is one of the only people in my life that has ever given a crap about me and I pushed her away."

"Yeah," he says as he takes another hit. "Girls like that don't understand our lifestyle."

"I know but I want something different than this lifestyle. I want to be something. I want to be someone. I don't want to live this life you know. I might want to be a dad."

"Then be a dad," he says.

"I don't know if I am ready," I say. "A baby is a scary thought. I don't have any idea how to be a dad. Besides she is going to New York in a couple months. She's getting an abortion."

"That's your kid too," he says, "if you don't' want her to get an abortion fight her on it. If you want to be a dad then be a dad."

"I don't know," I say. "I'm scared to death. I mean I never wanted a kid till I knew I could take care of it. I have plans maybe her getting an abortion isn't a bad idea."

"Once that shit is done," he says, "there is no coming back from that."

"Well, she has her own dreams," I say, "I can't ask her to give them up for me to be a dad. I don't have the first clue on how to be dad. I might just screw this kid up. I don't want it to have the life that I had you know. I don't want him to grow up on this side of town. I want him or maybe her to have a good life. Asking her to give up her dreams is selfish."

"I think you two need to talk about it and get it straight. Do you want this baby, Dean?"

"I think I want to try it out. I want to make it work," I say. "I mean I knocked her up. I think I should take some responsibility but ultimately it's her decision. I can't stop her from doing what she wants."

"Maybe she wants to hear you say you will try and that you want to figure it out. You need to talk about it. What are you going to do to take care of a baby though, Dean?"

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe I'll get some 9-5 job to buy formula and diapers. You know all that stuff. I don't know. I just don't know what a father does."

"So you're going to drop out of school?"

"If I need to I will," I say. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to be a father. I just hope if I talk to Ana she will listen and we can come to some agreement but I really don't want her to give up on her dreams for me."

"You both made that child you both need to agree on how to handle it. It is your choice too."

"I know, Man but what kind of father can I really be? Look at me."

"I'm looking at you, Bro, but you know what I saw when you were talking about possibly keeping that baby?"

"What?"

"Love," he says. "You already love that baby and it can't be that far into the pregnancy. You are already trying to make sacrifices to be a dad. I think you can do this, Man. Go for it, Bro. Own up to it and be a dad."

"I'm going to try to talk to Ana and see if she will be willing to try it out but like I said I don't want her to feel she needs to give up on her dream but I want her to know I'm willing to be a dad and I am willing to do whatever it takes to be a father."

"Good luck," he says. "For what it's worth, Dean, I think you'll make a great father. No one is perfect but you love Ana and I know she loves you. I think you two can make it work."

"I hope so," I say.

***A/N: What did you think of Dean blowing off Ana's appointment to get drunk with his friends? What did you think of his reaction of her being pregnant? Did he make a big mistake? What about Ana's father's reaction? Were you surprised? Do you think he pushed her into deciding on an abortion? What about her getting into the Joffrey do you think that helped push her a little more toward her decision? What did you think of Dean's conversation with TJ? Does it sound like Dean has some remorse from how he behaved the previous night? Do you think Ana will listen to him or do you think she will still go through with the abortion? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	14. We'll Figure It Out

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

**Anastasia's Point of View:**

Friday morning my dad and I are walking out of the house to head to the place that is going to do my abortion. I haven't talked to Dean since I told him my plans to end the pregnancy. My dad keeps saying this is the best thing for me to do so that I can live my life but somewhere deep down I feel wrong for making this choice. I could always put the baby up for adoption or I could just keep the baby. I do have a lot of opportunity in front of me. I have my spot in the Joffrey; the spot I have waited to get my whole life. This could take me to my dreams of being a ballerina. If I go with adoption then I lose my spot and if I keep the baby I lose my spot. The abortion looks more reasonable the more I think about it. I just feel like maybe I should have waited to have sex. My dad is right. I'm not ready to be a mother. I don't know the first thing on how to be a mother. I don't know anything about babies or how to take care of them. I don't even know how I would support a baby. My dad is right. Abortion is the best move for me it's the best choice for my life. As we get closer to the car I see Dean standing by our car. I smile when I see him standing there in his famous black t-shirt, black leather jacket and his blue jeans. His hair has been cut and he looks very nice. "What are you doing here?" asks my dad.

"I wanted to talk to Ana," he says as he smiles at me when he sees me. I smile back at him.

"I think you've done enough damage to my daughter. She doesn't need someone with the likes of you trying to distract her from being successful. You want to mess up your own life fine don't mess up my daughter's you have no business being here."

"I believe that baby she is pregnant with is my business," he says.

"That baby is a mistake," says my dad. "She wouldn't be pregnant if it wasn't for you filling her head with these ridiculous ideas. You're a street rat. She doesn't need someone like you to ruin her life. She was doing just fine until you came along."

"Dad," I say.

"Ana, we have to go," he says.

"Wait," says Dean, "I want to talk to Ana. I want to talk to her about OUR baby," he says making me smile.

"You have nothing to talk about," says my dad. "Just stay away from her."

"Dad," I say. "Let me talk to him."

"Anastasia," he says, "that's not a good idea. You don't need to associate with him."

"Dad," I say, "he is the baby's father. I think I owe him the opportunity to talk. "

"Don't you see what's going on here, Anastasia? He is trying to manipulate you into changing your mind. You don't need a baby. You're not ready for a baby. You have dreams to live you can't do that with a baby."

"Dad," I say, "Just let me talk to him okay?"

"Fine," he says, "Make this quick and then we're off to take care of this little problem."

"All right, Dad," I say before he walks away. Dean and I watch my dad as he walks into the house before I turn my attention to Dean. "What's going on?"

"First," he says as we lean up against my car. "I owe you an apology. I was an ass. I'm sorry. I know that doesn't make up for the fact I chose to get drunk and high instead of going to the doctor with you. I should have been there and I wasn't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I kicked you out and told you that you deserve better. Anastasia, I may not be the guy for you. I'm poor and you're rich. You're experienced in life and I'm just a screw up on the streets but I love you and not being with you the last couple days have been hard. You make me want to be that better person and you make me want to try. When I'm with you, Ana it's like I see life a completely different way. Before you came into my life I only knew the streets, that is all I wanted to know but then you came along and I see there is more than just the streets. There's more than drugs and alcohol. There is a whole other world beyond the streets and you make me see that. That's the world I want but I don't want it unless you're in it, Ana. I know I screwed up but I want to try to make it work with us."

"Dean, it's okay. I love you too. Everyone makes mistakes. I understand. I was just overwhelmed the other night I may have been a little over dramatic. I had a lot of emotions going through me I found out I am pregnant. I was scared, worried and upset. It was a rough night and I think between you being drunk and me being an emotional mess really made it transpire into something neither of us wanted. I love you, Dean and I know you're destined to be in this world outside of the streets. You have so much potential. You're a great guy. You just have to see it in yourself. I see it in you and I love you for it. I just want you to know you're bigger and better than what you think your life is. That's what I want. I want to make us work, Dean. I don't want to be without you. It's funny because out of all my friends and even my family you are the only one that understands me. I have never connected with anyone the way I have connected with you. You get me and I get you. It's like you and I are meant to be together. It's going to take a lot of work but I think you and me can make this relationship work. I want to. The last couple nights without you have been rough, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I wanted to go to your house, I wanted to talk to you and see you. I wanted to hug you and kiss you. I just wanted to cuddle with you and cry on your shoulder. The last couple days you're the only person I wanted to see. I love you, Dean. I love you a lot."

"I love you too, Ana," he says with a smile. "So are we okay as far as the relationship goes?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile as I look into his blue eyes. "We're okay."

"Good," he says taking my hand into his. "Now can we talk about the baby?"

"We probably should before I go and do something I could regret the rest of my life. Let's talk about it."

"Yeah," he says. "Look, Ana, I don't know anything about a kid or how to take care of one. Hell, I'm lucky if I know how to take care of myself. I was scared when you told me you were pregnant. I didn't know what to say or what to do so my first thought was to get rid of it. How do you feel about it all?"

"I'm scared," I say. "I'm really scared. I always heard this could happen and this was one of my biggest fears but I'm facing it. I don't know how to take care of a kid either. I don't know anything about babies and I have this spot at the Joffrey but I'm pregnant. My dad keeps telling me that getting rid of it and taking care of it now is the best thing for me but I don't know. I just feel like I will grow to regret this decision and resent myself for it. I want to go to the Joffrey and I want to do my ballet thing but Dean, I feel wrong for doing this. What do you think we should do?"

"Honestly," he says stroking my hand with his thumb, "I'm scared shitless about this whole baby thing. I don't know anything about being a father or how to be a father but I have been thinking about it I want to do this. I want to have the baby. I want to be a father. I mean we did create it right?"

"Yeah," I say, "we did create it. You want to keep it?"

"Only if you want to, Ana, look I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. Whatever decision you choose I will support you no matter what. If you want to end the pregnancy I will go with you and be there for you during and after. If you want to put the baby up for adoption I will support that decision too. If you want to keep the baby I will do my best to be a father and do as much as I can to give the baby a good life. I want to keep the baby but what I want doesn't matter it's up to you. You have to make this decision. Whatever you choose to do, Ana, I am going to be right here. I'm always going to be right here."

I take in a deep breath and feel the tears forming in my eyes. I feel my body start to shake and my lip quiver. "Dean," I say. "I don't want to do this. I don't want to end this pregnancy."

"If you don't want to you don't have to, Baby," he says as he stands in front of me, cupping my face in his hands as he wipes away a falling tear. "We'll do whatever you want just tell me what you want to do."

"I want to try to be a mom. I want to try to keep it, Dean. I want to be a mom. I know it's not going to be easy and I have to give up my dream of ballet but we did this. We created this baby and I want to give it a chance at life. I want to keep the baby," I say.

"Anastasia," he says with a smile. "I really want to try too. I'll do whatever I have to do to be a father. I want this baby."

"Me too," I say as I cry. "I really do, Dean, but if we do this you can't do the drug thing anymore or drink. Our baby needs its father. I don't' want it to lose you to drugs or the streets. Promise me, Dean that if we do this you won't do drugs, sell drugs or drink anymore please," I beg.

"Ana," he says wiping away my tears. "I will do whatever it takes to be a father. All that shit doesn't matter anymore. What matters to me is you and this," he says placing one hand on my stomach. "You two are what matters most to me. I'll get a job. I'll do whatever. I just want to make you happy and make our baby happy," he says. "I promise."

"That's all I ask," I say with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says before he kisses my lips softly.

"But if it gets too tough and we can't do this I want adoption to be there. If we can't do this can we put it up for adoption?"

"If it is too hard and we can't handle it," he says, "Adoption will always be there."

"Okay," I say. "Do you want to see a picture?"

"You have a picture of it?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "I had an ultrasound the other day."

"I want to see," he says with a smile.

"Okay," I say as I get into my purse to pull out the sonogram picture. I pull it out and show it to him. "That's our little creature," I say with a smile.

"Creature?" he asks with a smile as he looks at it.

"Yes a creature you and I created," I say with a smile.

"It's so small," he says. "It's like a little guppy."

"It does," I say with a smile. "Our little guppy," I say as I place my hand on my stomach as Dean places his hand over mine.

"Our little guppy," he says with a smile. "I can't believe I put this in there," he says with a smile. "I love you so much, Ana we're going to figure this out."

"I love you too," I say with a smile. "We'll figure it out."

My breath catches in my throat as Dean drops to his knees in front of me. I look down at him as he looks up at me with his beautiful blue eyes and his boyish look on his face as he smiles at me. I smile back at him as he lifts my shirt a little exposing my stomach. "You're starting to show," he says with a smile as he takes his hand over my stomach. I don't disagree with him. It's still unnoticeable but I am starting to get a small stomach from the pregnancy. I know I won't be able to hide it too much longer. "Hey there little Guppy," he says to my stomach. "I'm your daddy and right now I don't know how to be a dad but what I do know how to do is love and I am going to love you more than anything in this world. I promise you that your mommy and I are going to do the best we can with you. We are going to give you so much love and we are going to make sure your dreams come true. I love you," he says before he kisses my stomach. "And," he says as he stands up. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say before we share a deep kiss. He picks me up off the ground and I wrap my legs around his waist. I run my fingers through his dirty blonde hair as our kiss deepens.

We are interrupted by my dad clearing his throat. Dean puts me down and we face my dad. I don't know how he is going to react to us keeping the baby. "We need to go," he says. "You've talked to her long enough, Dean. It's time for you to go now."

"He's not leaving, Dad," I say taking Dean's hand into mine, "and we aren't going anywhere."

"What do you mean we aren't going anywhere?" he asks tapping his foot.

"Dean and I are keeping the baby," I say.

"Do you know how stupid of a decision that is, Anastasia. You're going to screw up your whole life plan."

"You mean I'm going to screw up YOUR life plan for me," I say, "Dad, I'm not ending the pregnancy."

"Such a stupid girl," he says. "I give you the world. I give you opportunities but here you are throwing your life away. Pissing on every opportunity I ever gave you. Getting involved with this idiot was the first stupid thing you've done. The second stupid thing you've done was getting pregnant and the last stupid thing you are doing is keeping this baby. What kind of life do you possibly think this baby is going to have with both of you as parents? You're kids you know nothing about raising babies or how to take care of yourselves. I gave you the world, Anastasia and you screw it up by being stupid. What are you going to do now? Drop out of school?"

"No, Dad," I say. "I'm going to stay in school. I can still do this and be a mother. Hell, maybe I might have to drop out but I'm going to try both. I know you gave me the world but I am not stupid. I have never been stupid. I did something and I am taking responsibility for it. That's not stupid, Dad. We may not know about babies or how to raise one but we'll figure it out."

"Anastasia, this is NOT the life you want. I am telling you. The life you want is one without Dean and a baby. You're too young."

"Dad," I say. "You can say this is not the life I want but if I didn't want it I wouldn't have chosen it. This baby deserves a chance at life. It deserves to take its first breath. It deserves a life, Dad and if Dean and I can't do this we can put it up for adoption but we are going to try and there's nothing you can do about it."

"You're about as strong willed and stubborn as your mother. Look where she is right now," he says.

"I wouldn't know where my mother was because you chased her away by trying to control her and make her life something that she didn't want. You're doing the same to me. You can't control people's lives, Dad. I'm glad I am as strong-willed and stubborn as my mother because I'm not letting YOU push me to do something I don't' want to do anymore. This is my life. This is OUR baby and we have the right to make the decisions we want with it. I'm sure it's going to be hard and I'm sure I'm going to cry and want to tear out my hair but I am doing this. The baby deserves that much. It didn't ask to be created but it was and it was created for a reason. You can't tell me what to do anymore, Dad."

"You are 17 years old. Legally I can tell you what to do and I can tell you to get rid of that baby."

"I'm not getting rid of it, Dad. I'm keeping it. You can't tell me not to be a mother. You can't tell me to do something with my body that I don't want to do."

"It's a stupid decision," he says, "And where do you think you're going to stay? Where are you going to live? You are not bringing a baby into this house."

"She will live with me, Sir," says Dean.

"And how do you think you can raise a child, Dean?"

"I will get a job and do whatever it takes to be a father," he says.

"And what about you, Anastasia?"

"I don't know," I say.

"See you don't know and minimum wage isn't going to buy diapers, Dean. It's not going to buy formula either."

"This is your grandchild, Dad," I say, "Please stop being harsh about this."

"And you're my daughter, Anastasia. I want to see you succeed in life not throw it away because you think you can be a mother."

"Dad," I say. "I'm keeping the baby and there's nothing you can do about that. And Dad, I love Dean and we are going to be together."

He lets out a deep breath, "as you wish, Anastasia. You are more like your mother every day. I hope that you know what you're getting into."

"Dad, this is what I want. Please accept it. Please accept Dean. He's not a bad guy. Please give him a chance. For me, please," I beg.

"All right," he says looking at Dean. "I'll give him a chance. I'm not happy about this decision but obviously you're going to do what you want to do and I can't stop you. Just know this isn't going to be easy."

"I know, Dad," I say with a smile. "Thank-you so much," I say as I hug him and kiss his cheek.

"You're welcome," he says, "so Dean, let's go inside and talk."

"Okay, Sir," he says as we follow my dad hand in hand toward the house.

Sitting across from my dad next to Dean I feel uncomfortable witnessing their stare down, "so," says my dad, "what kind of plans do you have after high school? Are you going to go to college?"

"I'm not sure. I have thought about it," says Dean. "I would like to maybe go to college but I also have dreams to be a wrestler."

"A wrestler huh? A wrestler like WWE, Triple H type of thing?"

"Yes," he says, "Ana is talking me into going to college and maybe I will but I know I want to at least graduate high school but if I have to drop out to get a job to take care of our baby I will do it."

"I see," he says. "So what are your intentions with Anastasia? Where do you see yourself in 10 years with her?"

"I hope to be with her in 10 years," he says making me smile, "but my intentions with her are good. I don't plan to hurt her and I am going to be the best boyfriend to her I can be as well as the best father I can be to our baby. If we don't work out I will always be there for her and the baby. She will never be alone when it comes to our child."

"I see," he says, "what do you think about Ana's education?"

"I think her education is important that's why I will be the one to drop out to get a job so she can finish school. I would like to see her go to college."

"I would like that too but having a baby I see it as unlikely. Ana is my little girl. I love her a lot. She means the world to me. I'm not happy about this relationship thing nor am I happy about this baby thing but I am going to trust you with my little girl. I'm going to let this happen and if you hurt her, Dean that will be the LAST time are we clear?"

"Yes, Sir," he says. "Thank-you. I won't hurt her. I love her, Sir."

"We'll see," says my dad. "Ana, if this is what you want I am not going to stop you. I just hope you know what you're doing and what you've gotten yourself into. You two need to take this seriously. You need to figure out a place to live, how you're going to raise a child, daycare costs, formula costs, diaper costs and all that good stuff that comes along with having a child. It won't be easy but you're choosing to do this so you will take care of it the way you need to. Ana, is this what you truly want to do?"

"It's what I truly want to do, Dad," I say.

"Okay," he says but I can tell he's not happy about it. "Very well then. Dean, take care of my daughter," he says before he gets up and walks out of the living room.

"That was easy."

"Too easy," I say, "but listen we're going to figure this out okay?"

"I know, Baby," he says, "we'll figure it out. Do you want to come back home with me or stay here?"

"I want to go back home with you," I say with a smile. "I want to stay with you."

"All right," he says before he kisses my lips softly. "We're going to do this."

"Yes we are," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips again. "I love you."

***A/N: What do you think of Ana's and Dean's decision of keeping the baby? Do you think they can do this? What are your thoughts on Ana's dad? Why do you think he backed down so quickly when it came to Ana's stubbornness and strong-willed behavior? Do you think Dean can give up his street life to be a dad? Are they going to be able to make all this work? What about Ana choosing to go back home with Dean? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	15. Coming To The Crossroad

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

**A WEEK LATER:**

"Hello, Anastasia," says Dr. Thomas as she walks into the examination room of the free clinic I will be going to be checked every few weeks during my pregnancy.

"Hi," I say as I am sitting on the table in my gown.

"How are you feeling today?" she asks with a smile. "Have you made a decision on what you would like to do about the baby?"

"I'm okay," I say as Dean sits on the chair by the door. "I'm just still having really bad morning sickness. And yes, I have made my decision as far as I know right now we are going to keep the baby," I say.

"That's wonderful," she says with a smile before she looks at Dean. "And you must be the father."

"I am," he says.

"My name is Dr. Thomas, I'll be the doctor taking care of Anastasia during her pregnancy and keeping an eye on things to make sure everything is going well."

"I'm Dean," he says.

"Nice to meet you, Dean," she says with a smile before they shake hands. "So have you been taking the prenatal vitamins I gave to you last week?"

"Yes, I have," I say. "Every day just like you told me."

"Wonderful, those prenatal vitamins are very crucial especially during this time of your pregnancy. As for your morning sickness it usually clears up around the 12th week but I can give you some type of medicine to help ease the nausea."

"That would be wonderful," I say with a smile.

"I will get that for you before you leave today. Now, Anastasia, I'm looking over your chart. Everything is looking good so far. Your blood pressure is stable and you seemed to have gained two pounds since last week. That's very good," she says as I smile. "We didn't give you a due date last week when you were here did we?"

"No," I say, "because I was in so much shock and disbelief plus I didn't know what I wanted to do just yet so we didn't do the due date."

"Okay, I'm going to do an ultrasound to measure the baby and to see how far along you are. Last week I believe the baby was measuring 9 weeks but I want to check again to make sure everything is looking all right with the baby and we'll find you a due date."

"Okay," I say with a smile.

"I just have a few questions for you," she says.

"Okay," I say.

"Do you smoke?"

"No," I answer.

"What about drink?"

"No, I don't. I don't drink, smoke or do drugs of any kind," I say.

"That's good because those things are not good for the baby. It is important that you not eat raw fish, deli meats, unpasteurized milk, limit your caffeine intake."

"Okay," I say, "so no coffee or soda?"

"Limit it. Too much caffeine is not good for the baby and you want to do everything you can to keep the baby healthy. I will give you some information packets about pregnancy like the do's and don'ts of pregnancy, what you can and cannot eat. It is very important you eat 3 healthy meals a day though. I know right now you're probably feeling pretty yucky with the morning sickness and don't really want to eat but it's important that you eat what you can for the baby. It's also very important that you make healthy choices for the baby. Whatever you eat the baby eats too. It is going to depend on you for food and everything until it is born."

"I know," I say. "Is it still okay for me to dance or is that not allowed?" I ask.

"Dancing is fine. In fact exercise is encouraged during pregnancy. Dancing is just fine just don't overdo it."

"That's a relief," I say with a smile. I was scared I would have to give up dancing at the studio because of my pregnancy but knowing that I can continue to dance through my pregnancy is a big relief for me.

"Yes, Dancing is fine, Anastasia," she says with a smile. "So let's do this ultrasound and see how the baby is doing today and see if we can determine a due date for you. Dad, would you like to come hold Mom's hand?" she asks him.

"Sure," he says with a smile as he gets up and walks over to me. He smiles down at me as I lie back and kisses the top of my head before he takes my hand into his as the doctor prepares me for the ultrasound. I watch Dean's blue eyes grow wide as he sees the wand Dr. Thomas is going to insert into me for the ultrasound like she did last week. "Is that a condom?" he asks as she puts what looks like a condom onto the wand.

"Sort of," she says with a smile. "Now, Anastasia, I need you to relax. We did this before. It's going to be uncomfortable at first but it will be all right. Okay?"

"Okay," I say as I squeeze Dean's hand preparing myself for her to insert the wand inside of me. I wince and squeeze harder as I feel it inside of me.

"Just relax," she says as she moves it around slowly and looks on the screen. Dean takes strokes his thumb over my knuckles. "There it is," she says with a smile. "Do you see your baby?" she asks as she points to our little guppy on the screen. It already looks different than last week.

"It has little hands," says Dean with tears in his eyes. "It's so tiny. Does it look okay?"

"Everything looks good," she says with a smile. "Anastasia, it looks like the baby is measuring about 10 weeks and a day. For a due date we are looking at October 14. Of course that's just an estimation your baby is going to come whenever it wants to but as long as it comes after 37 weeks it's okay."

"October 14 is my birthday," I say with a smile.

"Well, looks like you'll have a great birthday present this year," she says with a smile. "And do you see that little flicker right there?" she asks.

"Yes," I say with tears in my eyes.

"That's your baby's heartbeat," she says with a smile, "and this," she says as the room fills with the sound of galloping horses, "this is what it sounds like, a nice strong and healthy heartbeat," she says with a smile as my eyes fill with tears. It's all very real to me right now. I'm pregnant, there's a baby inside of me and I'm going to be a mom. It's all overwhelming for me. I don't know if I am crying because I'm happy or because I'm sad. I'm still confused and I know I am not ready for this at all.

"Beautiful," says Dean as his voice cracks and tears fall from his eyes. I have never seen him so sensitive in my life but it makes me smile to see how much this baby is affecting him. "I love you, Ana," he says in a whisper before he kisses my lips softly.

"I love you too," I say with a smile.

"Why are you crying?" he asks.

"I don't know," I say with a smile as he wipes the tears from my eyes.

"Don't do that. It's going to be okay. We're going to figure this out. I promise. I'm going to be right here. I'm always going to be right here. You're not going to be alone in this. I know it's a lot but we are going to be okay and if we can't do this I'm sure we can put the baby up for adoption to some family that will love it and care for it but I want to try first."

"Okay," I say with a soft smile as his blue eyes stare intently but lovingly into my dark brown eyes.

When our appointment is over she gives us a couple pictures of our little guppy as well as an information packet about pregnancy and parenthood. She did suggest we do some research at the library on parenthood and pregnancy to get more information. She said there's never too much information. She scheduled our next appointment for 12 weeks to have an ultrasound done to make sure everything is okay with the baby and there are no chromosomal defects as well as scheduling me for another prenatal. We walk out of the free clinic hand in hand and make our way to the library to get some books on pregnancy and parenthood. "I think the most beautiful in the world," says Dean as we walk down the street on this beautiful spring afternoon. "Was hearing our baby's heartbeat and seeing it on the screen. I mean it is real. There is a baby in there and it's alive," he says.

"I know the moment I saw and heard its heartbeat everything became real. I'm still confused about it, Dean."

"What do you mean you're confused?" he asks as we continue to walk down the street.

"I just don't know if I was crying because I was happy or because I was sad. Once we have this baby, Dean, everything is going to change. Our lives are going to be different. We're going to be parents. We're still kids you know. You and I both have dreams are we really going to be able to reach our dreams with a kid?" I ask. "I mean babies can't be easy."

"I'm sure they aren't easy," he says, "but I want to try this. I want to try to be a father."

"Don't you think it's better to give our baby to a family that can provide for it and give it the life it deserves? I'm not trying to kick you down but I have really been thinking about this, Dean. What kind of life can we really give our baby? Neither of us are working and what about the streets? Do you want our child to grow up in our neighborhood?"

"Ana," he says wrapping an arm around me. "I get it you're scared. I'm scared too. I know it's going to be a lot of work but I'm looking for a job so that I can provide for the baby. And there are programs we can go on to get help for the baby to get it formula, baby cereal and baby food when the time comes. I don't know how you feel about that but that can help us out a little bit. I promise I am going to get a job and take care of my responsibility."

"What about school, Dean? What about daycare? Who is going to watch the baby when we are at school? Our school doesn't exactly have a daycare for us to send our baby to and on top of that daycare isn't cheap. I was checking out prices and it is expensive. You're not paying for daycare on minimum wage, Dean."

"We'll figure it out, Ana," he says. "I will drop out of school and keep the baby during the day while you're at school and then I'll work at night."

"Dean, be realistic how are you going to sleep if you work at night. You're still a minor. There are laws."

"So are you saying you want to put the baby up for adoption?"

"I don't know. I'm torn, Dean, a part of me really wants to keep this baby and be a mom but another part of me wants to make sure it has the best life it deserves. I don't think we can do that."

"I think we can. I'm going to get into my wrestling career and make all that money and our child will never want for anything."

"Dean, you have to get there first. Our baby is coming in 30 weeks. There is no way you're getting a wrestling career in 30 weeks," I say, "we need to look at this realistically. I want to be a mom as much as you want to be a dad and hearing its heartbeat and seeing it I fell in love. I love it so much already which is why I just want to do what's best for it."

"We are what is best for it. Please, Ana, I want to do this. I want to be a father. I want to try this."

"You keep saying try," I say. "What's there to try? Parenting isn't a trial experiment it's either you do it or you don't. It's not a trial."

"Ana, I want to have this baby," he says.

"You told me whatever I decided you would support me in that decision. I'm leaning toward adoption just so that we can make sure our baby has the best life possible."

"Ana," he says. "I don't think I can do that. I don't think I can just give our baby to strangers. I mean we created it. I want to be able to watch it grow up."

"And you still can. There is such a thing as open adoption, Dean. I've been doing some research. We can go with open adoption."

"What's open adoption?" He asks.

"It's when a couple adopts our child but we stay in our child's life. We can still watch it grow up and we can still see our child. They would update us on its life and everything going on in its life. We would be able to set up visits and still be there. I know it's a lot but I think we should put the baby up for adoption."

"Ana," he says. "Please let me do this. I will make a deal with you. I will give it two months of us being parents. If we can't handle it then we will put the baby up for adoption but I at least want a chance to be a father."

"Dean, I want to go to college. I want to reach my dream of being a journalist or a writer something like that. I can't go to the schools I want to with a baby. Please, Dean look at it my way," I say as we reach the library. We walk up the stairs to the doors and he holds them open for me allowing me to go in first. "Please, Dean," I say as we walk to find a table.

"I don't know, Ana," he says. "Let's just get some books about pregnancy and parenthood. We'll discuss it."

"All right," I say as I shrug my shoulders. I want to be a mom as much as he wants to be a dad but right now is just not the time for us. We're both not ready. That's not fair to the baby. I want to put it up for adoption not because I am being selfish but because I love it so much already and it deserves to have a good life. I walk down the aisles looking for books about adoption and open adoption so that I can convince Dean to go that way. In the end we have to agree on our decision and make a decision that will make us both happy. While I am looking for books on adoption he's looking for books about pregnancy and parenthood. I feel bad because he is so excited and I am on the fence.

"You're really serious about this adoption thing aren't you?" asks Dean as he looks through the books I pulled off the shelf.

"Dean, yes I am, it's not to hurt you," I say looking at him. "You love our baby right?"

"Yes," he says as he takes my hand.

"I do too and I love it so much I'm willing to do whatever I have to so that it can have a good life. I'm not saying we won't be able to give it a good life and that we won't love it but we are kids, Dean. We have our whole lives ahead of us to have kids. Think about it, I want to go to college. I want to go to some of the top schools in this country and you want to be a wrestler. What chances of achieving all that do we have if we keep this baby? WE will never have good jobs because I'll probably have to drop out of school and so will you. It may sound selfish but keeping the baby is a selfish move if you ask me. We'll never be able to give it the life it deserves."

"Ana," he says. "I know what you're saying and I understand but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to be a father. I will never make you drop out of school. You will never have to sacrifice your education if anyone does that it will be me. For you to go to college you can still do that I'll move wherever you go to college and take care of the baby."

"Dean, I don't know. I know you want to be a father but it's really not going to be easy for either of us. Look at this," I say showing him the book. "Open adoption is a good thing. We will still be in our child's life and have contact with our child. It's not like I have the baby and just give it away and never see it again. We would still be a part of its life and it will know us."

"Ana, is this what you really want to do?"

"Dean, just listen. How badly do you want to be a wrestler?"

"Really bad," he says.

"And I have given up on my ballet dreams because I'm pregnant but I still have the chance to go to college and be a writer that's something that I really want. I want to do that with my life. We have our whole lives ahead of us, Dean. We can reach our goals, reach our dreams and then get married and have kids when we are secure right now that wouldn't be fair to this innocent baby. I know it's going to be tough but I'm willing to do what I need to so that our child is given the best life it deserves. Please see this is not a bad thing. We can even pick out the family that will adopt our baby."

"You really have your heart set on this," he says sadly and his voice full of defeat. "If this is what you really want to do, Ana, then we'll look into adoption and putting our baby up for adoption."

"Dean," I say as I move closer to him, wrapping my hand around the back of his neck and cupping his cheek with the other hand. "We have our whole lives to be parents. Let's just be kids right now and live to reach our goals then talk about having kids."

"I want to reach my goals," he says rubbing my arm with one of his hands, "but I really want to be a dad too. My dad walked out on me when I was 3 and your mom walked out on you when you were 12. I feel like giving the baby up we are doing the same thing and walking away from our responsibility. I want a chance to prove that I can be a father, a much better one than my own father. I want to be able to have a son or a daughter to spend all the time I can with him or her. I want to be a dad. I don't' know anything about being a dad but I sure as hell want to try it but you really want to give our baby away. It hurts, Ana."

"Dean," I say, "we can think about this. It's never too late to choose adoption. I am so confused, Dean. I really am. I want to put the baby up for adoption and then again I don't. I can't be back and forth on this, Dean. I really can't. You really want to keep the baby? Do you think we can do it?"

"I think we can do it," he says. "Let's just think about it and then make a decision. Like you said it's never too late to choose adoption. Can we just think about this and work on reaching a decision before we actually decide to put our baby up for adoption?"

"We can think about it, Dean but I'm not promising anything," I say.

"That's good enough for me," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly. "We'll figure it out."

"I guess we will," I say with a smile. "So what all do you have here?"

"Just books about pregnancy, did you know that the first 12 weeks are the most crucial for our baby's development? It starts out as small as we saw it today and then by the 40th week it's on average a 7lb or 8lb baby," he says.

"Really?" I ask as we look at a book together. "And look, I'll be able to feel the baby move by 20 weeks. I can't wait to feel it move. Hearing its heartbeat today was amazing. I just want the best for it but I am really confused and I'm scared, Dean."

"Scared of what?" he asks.

"That if I keep the baby you'll leave me."

"Ana," he says as he wraps an arm around me pulling me closer to him. "Is that why you want to put the baby up for adoption because you're scared I'm going to leave you if we keep the baby?"

"Partly," I say. "We're 17 years old, Dean, we both have dreams we both have a plan for our lives. I am just scared that you're going to walk away to achieve your dreams and leave us behind."

"Ana, I would never do that to you. I swear to you. That baby is ours and I am going to be there for it no matter what. If we choose to keep this baby I will never leave you two. We're in this together and we'll live this life together. We'll figure it out together but I am not going anywhere. If we keep this baby I will be here always. Even if we don't I will always be here."

"You promise?" I ask.

"I promise," he says with a soft smile before he kisses my forehead.

***A/N: What did you think of Dean's and Ana's doctor's appointment? What did you think of Dean crying when he heard the baby's heartbeat? What do you think about Ana pushing for adoption? Is she right? Do you think they should go with adoption? Why do you think Ana is so confused on what she wants to do? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	16. Believe in Me

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

**DEAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Man," says TJ, "you just keep disappearing. What's been going on since the last time I talked to you? Did you talk to your girl about your kid?"

"Yeah," I say as I take a hit on my cigarette. "We're good now. We're living together again."

"That's good," he says. "So what's up with the kid? Are you going with the abortion or what?"

"Well, we both agreed no abortion but she's torn on if she wants to keep the baby or put it up for adoption. She is scared that I am going to leave her and the baby if we keep it plus she wants to go to school and has all these dreams."

"What do you want to do?" he asks as I take another hit of my cigarette.

"I want to keep the baby. I mean it's my responsibility. I knocked her up I need to take care of what is mine."

"Wow," he says, "Do you think you're ready for a kid?" he asks.

"Of course neither of us are ready for a kid but we can make ourselves ready. It's not going to be easy. I am getting a job so that I can buy the baby stuff."

"Yeah babies ain't cheap," he says. "Trust me I have two babies. Diapers and formula are a bitch to buy but I love my children. They are the only two things I have done right in this life. Being a dad is one of the best jobs in this world."

"How old are your kids?"

"I have a 2 year old boy; Junior and a 6 month old baby girl; Meilani," he says. "My kids are the best part of my life. It's hard but it's worth it to get a hug or a kiss from your child. The day my kids were born my entire life changed. Having a kid is going to change your life. It's not just about you anymore. It's about them and what they want. They depend on you for everything. I wouldn't give it up for the world."

"And your baby Mama was okay with keeping the kids?"

"Around here, Dean, you know keeping the kid is no issue. Where your baby mama comes from it's different."

"I know," I say before I put my cigarette out. "I don't' know if I would be able to handle two kids but one I think I can."

"Don't plan on sleeping for 2 years," he says, "and those diapers and formula are expensive. I mean we get WIC for formula but we usually run out so between checks we're trying to find a way to pay for a can. When you become a parent, Dean, everything will be different but I love the fact my son looks up to me. I do everything I can to be a good dad so he has a good role model to look up to. They watch everything you do."

"I know," I say, "but I just want to be a better father than my father ever was to me. I feel like giving up my baby is like giving up my responsibility or running away from it."

"Did you tell your girl that?" he asks.

"Yeah, she has her own dreams of going to college and becoming a writer. I never want her to give that up for me but I don't want to give up my child either. Seeing our baby on the screen was the most beautiful thing in the world and when we heard its heartbeat I cried."

"The day your baby is born you're going to cry. It's beautiful seeing the baby on the screen and hearing its heartbeat but the moment that baby comes into this world, you hear its first cry, watch it take its first breath and hold it in your arms that is beautiful. I'll never forget the day my kids came into this world. It was a beautiful experience and all of this street shit didn't' matter anymore. I'm working my ass off to get us out of here. I just want better for my kids you know?"

"Yeah," I say with a nod. "I hear you," I say as I see a group of guys walking toward us. "Great what does he want?" I ask as I look at my supplier Mike. "I told him I was done."

"Shit," says TJ as Mike and his friends come closer to us.

"Fuck," I say as they reach us.

"Dean," says Mike. "I've got a job for you."

"I told you I wasn't doing this anymore," I say, "My girl doesn't like it and I'm trying to steer away from the street life."

"What rich girl making you a snob too?" he asks.

"Don't talk about her like that," I say.

"I would hate for something to happen to her," he says, "she's such a pretty girl. The streets are a rough place. I would hate for something to happen to her."

"Are you threatening me?" I ask feeling my blood boil. "Leave my girl out of this. She isn't in this. This is between me and you. Ana has nothing to do with it and she's pregnant so just leave her alone."

"Oh then I would really hate to see something happen to her. You know walking down the street and accidently getting hit by a stray bullet or someone attacking her," he says, "that would be terrible."

"Don't bring her in this, Mike."

"Hey," he says, "I'm not bringing her into anything. I'm just saying that it would be terrible if something happened to her because her boyfriend didn't do his job that he promised to do. That would be a shame and that poor baby. It would be a tragedy."

"I told you I am done with that shit, Mike. I don't want part of it anymore."

"Think you're better than us now? Do you think just cause you got a rich girl you're better than the streets? This is your life, Dean. Remember where you came from. Don't be a bitch. You don't tell me when you're done. I'll tell you when you're done. I have a job for you."

"Mike, I can't. I'm not doing a job for you."

"It's worth about a grand," he says, "sure you're not interested?" he asks.

"That's a lot," I say, "what is it?"

"Interested?" he asks.

"Maybe what's the job?"

"It's really simple," he says with a smile. "I just have some coke I need you to get rid of. I have a buyer, I just need you to deliver it to him. I have all the information here," he says handing me a piece of paper. "He wants it by tonight you get it to him and I give you the $1,000. Deal?"

"Deal," I say. "I'll do it."

"I knew you would. If you're interested I have some of the good stuff for you to sell if you want to that is."

"How much?" I ask.

"$500," he says. "$500 per pouch and I am giving you $250 for each pouch. There's 10 pouches it's an easy $2500 if you want it."

"$500 for a pouch what the fuck is this shit?" I ask.

"I got it from New York. It's a new type of drug out there. It sells like hotcakes up in New York. I wanted to bring it here. It's a lot of money but the effects are worth it. The high you get you should try it."

"No," I say, "doing drugs isn't my thing anymore. I'll take your word for it. I'll do it. I could use all the money I can get right now. I'm going to have a baby."

"Yeah," he says. "I have the package, get it to that address and come back to me with the money and I'll have a grand for you and the new drug for you to sell. All right?"

"All right," I say. I know Ana isn't going to like this but I need to make money somehow. It's been two weeks of looking for a real job and I haven't found one yet. We're talking $3500 in the next couple weeks that's a lot and it's enough to help get stuff for the baby if we choose to keep it.

Going against my better judgment I drop the package off with Mike's buyer and collect his payment before I meet Mike back at his house to give him the money before he gives me $1,000 in cash and then hands me the new drug he wants me to sell. I put it in my book bag and head back to my house. I don't know how I am going to explain my money to Ana but I'll think of something.

I walk into my house and see my mom on the couch with Mack and roll my eyes. I really don't understand why she doesn't just leave that guy. She deserves so much better and she deserves someone that's going to treat her like a queen. All Mack does is use her for business deals and to punch her around. I hate the guy. "Hey, Mom," I say as I give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Dean," she says with a smile. "Ana's in your room. She cooked us dinner. She's a really good cook. She's not feeling too well so she's relaxing."

"All right," I say. "I'll go take care of her. I love you."

"I love you too," she says with a smile before I make my way to my bedroom to check on Ana.

I open the door and see Ana lying on our bed wearing a grey cami and a pair of my sweatpants rolled up at her waist exposing the small of her back as she's looking at the screen of her laptop. "Honey, I'm home," I say with a smile as she looks at me with a smile.

"Hey, Dean," she says with a smile as she gets up to greet me. I smile as I see her small stomach exposed showing her little baby bump. I think it's beautiful. I wrap my arms around her waist as she snakes her arms around my neck. I greet her with a soft kiss. "Where were you? I've been waiting for you."

"I had some work to do. I'm sorry," I say with a smile. "How is my girl feeling?" I ask.

"I'm okay. Still feeling nauseous I don't think that medicine from the doctor is working very well."

"I'm sorry," I say as we walk over to my bed. I toss my book bag into my closet and remove my hoodie exposing my black beater. "Is there anything you want me to do? You want me to get you crackers and water or something maybe some ginger ale?"

"I'll be all right," she says, "So did you find a job yet?"

"Not yet," I say, "but I'm working on it," I say as I climb into bed next to her as she sits up leaning against her pillow holding her laptop with her legs stretched out. "You made dinner?" I ask taking off my shoes before cuddling next to her.

"I did," she says with a smile. "There's some dinner out there for you unless Mack ate it. I made chicken, mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables."

"Sounds good, Beautiful," I say with a smile. I place my hand on her stomach and say, "You're really starting to show for only being 10 ½ weeks you're really showing."

"I know," she says with a smile as I rub her stomach. "You're going to spoil me by doing that."

"Good I want you to be spoiled," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips. "What are you doing?"

"Research," she says.

"For school?" I ask. "Do you have a project?"

"Not exactly," she says, "I'm doing some research about having a baby and how much it's going to cost to see if we can really do this, Dean. It's going to be expensive."

"Oh," I say.

"Look 35 diapers is $10 a pack," she says, "and if you want 100 diapers they are $25. To get 35 diapers we would have to buy two packs to get us through the week which would be $20. 100 diapers is good for two weeks so that's $25 every other week. I don't know, Dean. That's a lot. That would be $80 a month for 8 packs of 35 diapers but if we do the 100 diapers it would be $50 a month. That adds up. So the best would be the 100 diapers which would be $50 a month and there are 12 months in a year which means in a year we will spend $600 on diapers. And formula I don't even want to get into formula. That stuff is expensive. $19 - $26 a can, that's crazy. Dean that adds up and without jobs or a minimum wage job how do you expect to raise a baby?"

"Look, Ana," I say rubbing her stomach. "I told you we can get WIC for the baby. They will give us formula each month for free. We'll get baby food and baby juice when the baby is old enough. While you're pregnant you'll get foods like eggs, bread, cereal, vegetables and fruit. You'll get milk and juice as well. WIC can help us out."

"And what about daycare, Dean? I want to go to school. I want you to go to school. Daycare is expensive. For 5 days a week it could cost us near $200 maybe more. And you keep saying you're going to get a job you're 17 years old, Dean you're a minor you can only work so many hours a week and so many days. That's not enough for us to take care of a baby. I'm sorry but I feel like we shouldn't do this," she says. "I think the best thing for us to do is put this baby up for adoption."

"Ana, I know what you're saying but if I have to drop out of school to be a father I will. Once I drop out of school minor work laws don't apply to me. I can work as many hours as I want and work as many days as I need to. I told you I will keep the baby during the day and work at night that way you can go to school and we won't have to worry about daycare. I've been thinking about all of this. Even if we don't do that we can get help with daycare costs too. We can do this, Ana. I want to do this. Please."

"Dean," she says as she closes her lap top. "I know you want to do this. I know it means a lot to you but this is OUR baby, we're its parents. We should be making all the right decisions for it. Do you want our child to grow up here on these streets? Look I'm not trying to be rude about this but this is the best thing for our baby. We can do open adoption if you want but my decision is adoption. I want our child to have opportunities and I want them to grow up somewhere outside of here. Let them have the life it deserves but having two teenage parents that can't provide for it is not the best thing for it. I know you want this so badly but Dean we're not going to be able to do this."

"Ana," I say, "listen to me. I know you're scared and you're worried we can't give our baby everything it needs but as long as it is fed, clothed and taken care of then it has everything it needs. The main thing it needs is our love. It doesn't need all this over the top life stuff. As long as it has all the love that it needs it is getting the best thing from us. There are organizations that can help us so we won't be alone."

"I know but what if we can't buy it food then what? Our child goes hungry or we don't have money for diapers then what are we going to do. You're looking at it the wrong way. You have to look at the bigger picture. WIC is available till our baby is 5 what happens then? Look at me. I know you want to do this and I would love to do it too but I love our baby enough that I want to give it up so that it can have the life we can't give to it. You and I are not ready for this. You know that and I know that. Look at this environment. This is no place to bring a baby home to. We're 17, Dean, we have our entire lives ahead of us. We can put the baby up for adoption and I can go to college to be a writer and you can go do your wrestling thing or maybe you'll go to college but keeping the baby is not a good idea."

"And you really think you can carry our child inside you for months, growing a bond with it, feeling it kick and move around and still give it up to a stranger," I ask. "Can you do that?"

"I will do whatever I need to do because I love our child," she says. "Don't make this hard for me. I know we're not going to be able to do it. Look we can put the baby up for adoption and do what we have to do. Then you and me can get married someday and have more children. This isn't the last baby we'll ever have."

"Ana," I say. "I know you want to do this so badly but I just can't give our baby up like that. I always thought I would be older when I became a father. I didn't expect this at 17 and I'm sure you didn't but it's happening. I probably have no idea what a father is or what a father does but I'm going to do my best. You talk about giving our baby the best life we can do and I believe we can do that. You're going to go to college and do your thing. I'm going to get into wrestling to make money. Our baby will have everything it needs. I know you don't understand my feelings on this but I'm trying to explain it to you. After my dad walked out on me I was devastated. I always wanted a dad to play ball with me, take me fishing and all the stuff that dad's do. I wish there are times he could see me grow up. I want to raise our child this may not be the best environment but we won't be here forever. I want to take care of this baby. I want to be a father. We'll figure this parenting thing out and we'll figure out how to raise a child. We can do this. I want to do this. It's not going to be easy but I want to do this, Ana."

"I know, Dean," she says, "and I would love to be a mom too and do motherly things with our baby but we can't give it the best if we don't put it up for adoption," she says as she puts her lap top down and straddles me. She places her arms on my shoulders and says. "I see it in your eyes, Dean that you want this. That you need this but what if wrestling doesn't work out? What if you drop out of school and I drop out too then what? Our child is going to end up living the life you hate so much. Don't you want better for our baby? I know I want our child to have the best even if giving it up is the hardest thing I'll ever have to do. I'm not saying I won't grow a bond with it while it's inside of me or that I won't love it because I am sure I will which will make it that much harder but you have to look at reality we're kids. There's no way we're ready for a baby and to try would be selfish and wrong for our child. Don't you want our baby to have the best?"

"I do," I say, "but Ana, I can't do this. Please. I'll prove to you I can be a father. I'll prove to you I can provide for us. Please, Ana, don't take my chance of being a father away. I love you, Baby and I love our baby. I want us to be a family together. We'll get out of here somehow and someway. I'll prove it to you. Please, Ana," I beg. "Don't make me give up our baby. Please, I'll do anything to prove to you I can be a good father and to prove that I can be a good dad. Please give me the chance."

"Dean," she says with tears in her dark brown eyes. "I can't do this. Neither one of us are budging on this. I have so much in life that I want to do. I really do but I can see how much you love me and you love this baby. I don't' know what to do. Please help me because I don't know what to do."

"I think I like our original decision. I think we should try this out. You know see if we can do it and if we can't then consider putting the baby up for adoption. I don't want to give it away without trying first. What do you think?"

"I think we might need to do it that way," she says. "I am not sure that once I have the baby after carrying it all this time, hearing its heartbeat, feeling it kick and I'm not sure I can give it away. I am going to try out this parent thing with you. I want to see if we can be good parents but like I said you have to promise me you're going to forget about the streets out there and focus on getting a job. I'll get one too. We can do this if we try but we are going to need some help from some of those organizations you were talking about. I just want our baby to have everything it needs."

"And love is all it truly needs as long as we feed it, keep it clean and love it, it will have everything it needs. So your decision is?"

"I'm 100% on keeping it. I'm scared but we'll figure it out. If we can't do this and if we can't provide for the baby then we will put it up for adoption deal?"

"Deal," I say with a smile as she leans her head down to mine making our foreheads touch and our noses touch. "You are so beautiful you know that right?"

"Thanks," she says with a smile. "I think you're pretty cute yourself."

"We're going to be all right, Ana, I promise."

"I hope so," she says with a smile. "But I trust you. So what do you hope we have a boy or a girl?"

"I really just want a healthy baby but a healthy baby boy. I'm not sure I could handle a little girl that looks like her mommy and is as beautiful as her. That would be a hard job for me."

"And what if our little boy would be like his daddy? All bad ass and a little Romeo."

"You think I'm a little Romeo?"

"You found your way into my heart didn't you? You're a little Romeo. My little Romeo," she says with a smile. "We should start looking into WIC and stuff like that. And I don't' want Mack anywhere around our baby."

"I don't want Mack anywhere around you so he sure as hell won't be anywhere near our child," I say with a smile. "You know what else we can do?"

"Hmm," she says.

"We can take parenting classes. The free clinic offers them. I read that in one of the pamphlets they gave us. If we're keeping this baby we need to have some idea on what we're doing because I have no idea about babies."

"That's a good idea," she says with a smile. "You are really into this whole daddy thing aren't you?"

"You have no idea, Ana, I'm going to be the best daddy that I can be. I love you, Ana and I just want you to believe in me. I'm not going anywhere. We're going to do this together and we are going to be okay we just need to figure it out."

"I know, Baby," she says with a smile. "We'll figure it out. I love you." She says before her lips are on mine and we share a passionate kiss with each other. I'm not sure about this whole dad thing because being fatherless for the last 14 years I have no idea what a father is supposed to do and how to be a father but I am going to work my ass off to be the best father my child could ever ask for. Being a father is important to me and the fact that Ana agreed to keep the baby makes me happy. I would never be able to give up our child.

***A/N: Do you think TJ talking about how great it is to be a father made Dean more willing to be a dad? What do you think about Dean working for Mike? What about him falling back into his old street life? Why do you think he agreed to work for Mike? Do you believe Mike was threatening Dean with Ana? Why do you think Dean is so willing and open to being a father while Anastasia has many reservations about being a mother? Was Ana making sense with her argument? What do you think made her change her mind? Do you think she will change her mind again? Please review and thank-you for reading. Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	17. It Happened One Day

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

***CONTAINS SENSITIVE CONTENT* READ WITH CAUTION***

**TWO WEEKS LATER:**

"What are you doing?" asks Dean as he comes back into the living dressed after his shower. I smile at him as he walks across the room in his black t-shirt and faded blue jeans, his hair still wet from his shower.

"I'm just looking at baby names," I say with a smile as I flip through a baby name book.

"Already? Don't you think it's too soon to talk about baby names? We don't even know if it's a girl or a boy," he says. "Don't you think we should know the sex first then pick a name?"

"I don't want to know the sex," I say, "I want to be surprised besides I want to have some names in mind for a baby we can make a list of both names and I am almost 13 weeks along. I am pretty much in the second trimester. The doctor cleared us last week at the ultrasound. Remember? She said everything looks good with the baby, the heartbeat is strong and the baby looks healthy."

"I remember," he says as he takes a seat on the arm of the couch. "So what names are you looking at here?" he asks.

"Well, I have 4 girl names picked out that I really like: Zoe, Annika, Natalia and Mia," I say. "What do you think?"

He scrunches up his nose and says, "Mia is out. I just don't like that name. Zoe I don't hate it but I don't love it so probably not, Zoe Ambrose," he says. "I just don't like it."

"Zoe Bennett Ambrose," I say. "What about Annika?"

"Annika is different," he says, "I like different. I can work with Annika. I like it," he says with a smile. "I think it's pretty and different so I'm going to say yes to that one."

"I love the name Annika," I say with a smile. "And what about Natalia?"

"A beautiful Italian name," he says with a smile. "I like that one too. It's not too popular and it's different. Annika and Natalia are a yes," he says with a smile.

"I like Natalia because there were so many famous ballerinas named Natalia but I am in love with the name Annika."

"Either of them is fine with me," he says with a smile. "But I am pretty sure you're having a little boy so we won't have to worry about those names."

"I don't know," I say. "I think it's a girl. I just have a feeling it's a girl and I had a dream that it's a girl. We'll find out when it's born I guess. I mean if you want to wait till we have the baby."

"Well, how are we supposed to know what kind of clothes to buy and what kind of bedding to get?"

"We can get neutral bedding and after the baby is born then we can buy it clothes and whatever else. I just want to be surprised."

"I am okay with that," he says with a smile.

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "So for a boy I would assume you want a Dean Jr.?"

He lets out a laugh and says, "He wouldn't be a Dean Jr. and no," he says. "My first name isn't really Dean."

"It's not?" I ask.

"Nope," he says. "My birth name is Jonathon Dean Ambrose Jr. I was named after my father but then after he left my mom couldn't stand to call me Jon or Jonathon so she calls me by my middle name Dean. I haven't ever really been called anything else."

"Wow," I say, "I never knew that. I don't really know any boy names. I do like Wyatt though."

"I like Holden," he says, "like in The Catcher in The Rye. I also like Phoebe for a girl. What about Gatsby for a boy?"

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Yes," he says, "if it wasn't for Gatsby you and I wouldn't be together."

"This is true but I am sure fate would have found some other way," I say with a smile.

"Maybe," he says.

"I like Gatsby," I say with a smile. "I like it a lot."

"Me too," he says.

"So are you going to work today?"

"Yeah I am getting ready to leave. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and if you need anything."

"I'm fine," I say. "I am actually going to study for my Chemistry test today and do some Calculus," I say.

"All right," he says, "is there anything you need?"

"Well, we don't have much food left. Is there any way that you can pick something up for us to eat after you get off work?"

"What would you like?"

"Hot wings and blue cheese dressing, I am craving them so badly." My morning sickness was quickly replaced with cravings mainly for spicy foods nothing sweet and lots of Chinese food. Even getting pizza I have to put hot sauce on my pizza to eat it. The baby is into Mexican, Chinese and spicy foods.

"I can," he says with a smile. "Look, my mom is going to be working today so that means you and Mack are going to be here alone. Be careful with him. I don't trust him."

"I will," I say. "I promise."

"Thank-you," he says.

"So when are you going to tell me what your mystery job is? It's been two weeks and you still haven't told me what you're doing or where you're working."

"I am just working for a friend," he says. "It's good money and it's getting the bills paid plus I am saving up for wrestling school and for the baby. I want our baby to have a good life."

"Me too," I say, "so what kind of work is it?"

"It's just work. It's under the table stuff," he says, "It's not a big deal."

"All right," I say as I eye him. "How long do you work today?"

"Just a few hours, I'll be home soon okay and I'll have your hot wings for you."

"I don't want hot wings," I say with a smile, "the baby wants hot wings."

"Let me see it," he says with a smile before I lift up my shirt exposing my small swollen stomach. He smiles and places his hand on my stomach before he starts to talk to the baby making me smile. "Is that right? Do you want your mommy to eat hot wings? I'll get her some," he says with a smile. "I can't wait to meet you," he says. "Daddy has to go to work right now to earn some money for you but I'll be home later. Love you, Guppy," he says with a smile before he kisses my stomach softly. Dean is really excited over this baby and he takes the time to talk to my belly every day. "Did you decide what you're going to do about dance class yet?"

"Obviously I have to take a hiatus," I say pointing to my stomach. "I know the doctor told me I can dance but there is no way I am fitting into a leotard so I'll just go talk to Madame Giselle next week when she gets back from New York. I still wish I was going to the Joffrey but it is what it is."

"I know, Beautiful," he says as he strokes my cheek. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I say as I place my hand on my stomach. "I think I am going to like being a mommy. I won't give up on ballet but my dreams of the ABA and the Joffrey are pretty much over."

"I know. I hate to see you give it up but I know you are going to be a great writer," he says with a smile. "We'll talk later. I love you," he says.

"I love you too," I say with a smile before we share a soft kiss before he gets up from the couch. "Be careful."

"Always," he says with a smile as he puts on his black hoodie and grabs his book bag. "I'll see you when I get home. Just try to relax and take it easy okay?"

"Okay," I say with a nod.

"Bye," he says.

"Bye," I say before he walks out the door. I get up and go to our bedroom to get out some of my chemistry notes to study.

**A Couple Hours Later:**

"Well, look at you," says Mack as he comes into the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. His unnatural tan skin dripping with sweat, his blonde hair wet from whatever he was doing with the girl that came out of his and Ellis' room as he skims across the kitchen to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water out. I roll my eyes at him and try to ignore him but he comes over to my chair and rests his hand on the back of my chair. He smells of sex and I feel his blue eyes on me as he looks down at me. "I said look at you."

"Yeah look at me," I say as I roll my eyes.

"You're a bookworm aren't you?"

"I like books yes," I say with annoyance in my voice. "Maybe you should read one."

He lets out a laugh and says, "I don't have to read books. You're pretty smart aren't you?"

"I guess," I say.

"So tell me what is someone like you doing with someone like Dean?" he asks before taking a swig of his water.

"I love Dean," I say.

"But someone like you with someone like him just doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense?" I ask not looking up from my notes.

"You're just so smart and beautiful and Dean is well he's an idiot and he's not that good looking."

"Dean is actually pretty smart," I say, "you just have to give him a chance to prove himself and I think Dean is plenty good looking," I say with a smile picturing Dean's cute face in my mind.

"Do you really think you and Dean can raise a child together?"

"We're going to try."

"Try," he says, "right, try. You need a real man to help you raise that baby. Someone that can provide for you and give that baby everything, Dean isn't that guy."

"I think I'm all right," I say as I feel his hand on my shoulder. "Don't touch me," I say.

"Come on, Sweetheart," he says. "You need a real man."

"I'm fine," I say removing his hand from my shoulder. "Look, I don't know what you think you're doing but you're messing with the wrong girl. You and I both know if you did anything to me Dean would kick your ass."

"Right," he says before taking another swig of water. "But Dean isn't here right now is he? It's just you and me in this house by ourselves," he says leaning over into my ear. "There is so much I could do to you and no one could save you."

"Leave me alone," I say as I gather up my notes so I can get away from him.

"I know you're struggling financially, Ana," he says. "And I am willing to help you out with that. I can help you out with that."

"I'm not interested," I say.

"Come on," he says, "you'll earn good money. You want to earn some cash I got the job for you."

"I don't want THAT job," I say as I try to stand up but he stops me. "Please just let me go," I say.

"I could," he says with a smile as I try to move past him but he stops me, "but I won't." He knocks my books and papers out of my hands. I watch as they fall to the floor before I look up at him into his eyes and see nothing but lust filling his icy blue eyes. I swallow hard as we stare each other down. I nearly choke on my gasp as he forces his lips to mine and kisses me roughly. I try to push him away but he is too strong.

"Stop," I say as I finally push him away.

"Oh, Ana, I'm just getting started," he says with malice in his voice. "Let's go," he says grabbing me by the arm. I try to resist but once again his grasp and his pull is too strong. He drags me to his bedroom and shuts the door behind him. I resist anything else but he forces me to the bed. He rips my shirt from my body before pulling my pants off. His face is full of malice as he pushes me down on the bed. I swallow hard as he starts to remove his clothes. I look around the room for a way to escape but I can't find one so my next task is to find a weapon of some sort to defend myself. I smile as I see Ellis' alarm clock sitting on the bedside table. It's better than nothing. I reach for it but Mack pins my arms down. "Don't think about it. I wanted this for so long. You don't want to give it to me. I'm going to take it from you."

"No. Please," I beg as he towers over me. "Please don't do this."

"See you keep saying please don't like I care. You're like every other bitch out on the street, Ana. I'm going to show you what life is like out there. Your future," he says before he takes his mouth over my body. I cry with every touch, lick and kiss he does to me. He keeps my arms pinned above my head. I try to resist him as he takes off my panties. I keep my legs together but he forces them open. I scream out hoping that someone can hear me but he covers my mouth with his hand as he forces himself roughly inside of me. I feel the pain as tears fill my eyes as he moves. He isn't gentle like Dean and as the pain continues I find the room going dark and then darker before I am out.

I wake up in Ellis' bed a couple hours later; naked and alone. I'm not sure how long Mack's assault lasted because I passed out but I still feel him everywhere and smell him everywhere. I look at the clock and see that it's after 3 in the afternoon and I know Dean will be home soon. I try to gather my thoughts and pull myself together as I stand up from the bed. I'm so sore from his assault I can barely walk. I grab what's left of my clothes and take them to mine and Dean's room. Mack stops me on my way to the bedroom. "I had a great afternoon, Ana," he says.

"You raped me," I say, "I'm calling the police."

He grabs me by the arm and backs me up against the wall. "You're not going to call anyone. If I find out you tell anyone I will make sure I get Dean taken care of. I will make sure you never see Dean again if you open your mouth are we clear?"

"Yes," I say with tears in my eyes as my body fills with fear. "I won't say anything."

"Good girl," he says with a smirk. "We should get together again soon," he says as he lets me go after he kisses my forehead.

Once I am free I waste no time jumping into the shower. It doesn't matter how many times I wash myself I still don't feel clean enough. I scrub and scrub but I still feel him and I still smell him. I wash until my skin is raw. I turn the water off and grab my towel before I walk into mine and Dean's room. I throw on a pair of Dean's sweat pants and one of his t-shirts. I just want to feel him and smell him. I just want to be with him. I lay down on our bed and break down crying from the events of the afternoon before I cry myself to sleep squeezing and hugging onto Dean's pillow.

"Ana," says Dean in my ear startling me out of my deep sleep. "Wake up, I'm home and I brought food."

"Dean," I say with relief. I turn around quickly and wrap my arms around him tightly taking him by surprise as he wraps his arms around me. "I'm so glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly. "How was your day?"

"Um it was okay," I say.

"Did you get your studying done?"

"A little," I say as I look at him with my dark eyes. "I'm hungry can we just eat?"

"Sure do you want to eat in here? Mack is out there with his friends."

"I want to eat in here," I say knowing I don't want to face Mack. "Can you bring me food please?"

"Sure," he says as he rubs my back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I say.

"Are you sure?" he asks. "You seem a little off."

"Eh. I'm pregnant, I'm hungry and my hormones are all over the place. I'll be all right."

"Okay," he says as he looks at me. "I'll be right back with our food. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Dean," I say.

"Okay," He says before he walks out of our room to bring in our food. I can't wait to eat. Normally when I'm upset I can't eat but I know my baby is depending on me to eat and I have been craving these hot wings all day. I don't want to miss out on them because Mack is an asshole and violated me.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile a few minutes later as Dean comes back into the room with our wings and the blue cheese I asked for. The spicy smell of hot sauce fills the room and my stomach grumbles from hunger. I waste not time getting my wings as Dean sits down beside me. "Dean," I say.

"Yes."

"Do we have to live here?" I ask.

"I don't know where else we would really go. What's up, Ana? Why don't you want to live here?"

"I just don't like Mack and I don't think living in this house is a good environment for any of us and I don't want to bring our baby into this house. I like your mom and all but it's Mack. I can't live in the same house as him."

"Did he do something?"

I bite my lip and say, "No, I just don't like him and he is always having a party here. I think we should get a place of our own."

"Do you know how much that will cost, Ana? I mean paying rent. I don't think we can do it."

"If we rent a place somewhere around here, something cheap something to run us $400-$500 a month, I am sure I could get into my bank account or get the money to pay rent."

"Ana, right now I don't think we are able to do it but I'm sure soon we will be. Can you hang in here for a little bit longer?"

"I guess," I say with disappointment. "I just want a place for us; you, me and the baby," I say.

"I want that too but right now we are only 17 years old. There's no way we can find a place around here that's going to rent to two kids. I don't make nearly enough to pay that kind of rent."

"Okay," I say. "I think then when you're working I am going to go hang out at my dad's house till you get home."

"Why?" he asks.

"Because, Dean, I don't like Mack."

"Ana, did something happen?"

"Nothing happened," I say lying to him. I want to tell him so badly but I remember Mack's threat in my head. I can't have him do anything to Dean. I can't have him take away my baby's father.

"Are you sure?" he asks. "You can tell me anything."

"Nothing happened okay? I just don't like him."

"All right," he says, "If he did anything to you," he says as I hear the anger in his voice. "I'll kill him. You would tell me right?"

"Dean, can we just eat? Please?"

"Something did happen didn't it? What did he do to you, Ana? Tell me what did he do to you?"

"Dean," I say trying to calm him down.

"What did he do, Ana?" he screams at me causing me to jump.

"He…he.."

"He what?" he asks. "What did he do?"

"He raped me," I say before I break down into tears.

"That son of a bitch," he says. "I'll kill him."

***A/N: What do you think of Ana's turn around about being a mommy? What do you think of the girl names they picked out and the boy names they picked out? What do you think they are going to have? What do you think about Dean not telling Ana what his job is? What do you think about what Mack did to Ana? Was she right for telling Dean the truth even though she was scared? What do you think Dean is going to do? PLease review and thank-you for reading. **


	18. Don't Leave Me

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

"Dean," I say as I see him heading toward the door. "Don't, please don't," I say begging.

"Don't?" he asks, "The hell with don't. He raped you, Ana, he fucking raped you and you don't want me to handle that piece of crap? No," he says, "I'm going to kill him."

"Dean, it's going to be like 5 on 1 don't do anything stupid," I say with tears in my eyes. "I'm okay. He didn't hurt me."

"He raped you, Ana, he violated you. He hurt you. He's not getting away with this. I'm not letting him get away with it."

"Dean, really, I'm okay," I say.

"Bullshit, Ana, you don't see the hurt in your eyes like I do. You don't hear the pain in your voice that I do," he says as I block the door.

"Let's just relax," I say as I cup his face. "Take away everything he did to me, Dean. Make me forget."

"Ana," he says as his body is pressed against mine, our foreheads touching. He strokes my cheek with his thumbs. "If I don't take care of this now," he says as I rub his stubble. "He's going to keep doing it. I have to stop this now. Ana, he violated you. He touched you and took away your security. You may not feel hurt but I know you are, Ana. Let me handle this. I have to take care of this."

"Fine," I say as I move away from the door. "But be careful."

"Hey," he says as he grabs my hand and pulls me into an embrace. "I love you, Ana. You're my world and that baby is my world. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you and not take care of it. I'll be careful. I promise. I love you," he says before he kisses the top of my head.

"I love you too," I say with a soft smile as I take in his scent and enjoy my time in his arms. "Go do what you need to do," I say.

"All right," he says before he gives my lips a soft kiss before we break our embrace. He opens the door and walks out to the living room as I follow behind him. As soon as we are out in the living room the smell of cigarette smoke fills the air and the smell of weed is mixed in with it, bottles of alcohol lay over the coffee table and the music is loud playing some type of rap music. "MACK!" yells Dean getting his attention before he charges at him sending me into shock as he slams him up against the wall. "You think it's okay to rape a 17 year old girl?"

"I ain't rape anyone. She wanted it. She wanted to see what a real man felt like," he says as he winks at me.

"You raped her," says Dean. "She said no. That means you raped her."

"She wasn't saying no earlier," he says with a smile. "She wanted it."

"She didn't want it," says Dean. "You took advantage of her. You raped her. She's not one of those whores that you work on the streets. That is my girlfriend, the mother of my child you don't put your hands on her. You don't touch her."

"What are you going to do about it?" asks Mack. "You think someone like her is going to stay with someone like you? She wants a man. She wants someone that's going to get the job done. You're just a little boy. If I want to put my hands on her I'm going to put my hands on her. She wants it. Look at her, she needs a man."

"Shut up," says Dean as I hear the anger in his voice. "Just shut up. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap your neck right now."

Mack lets out a laugh and that upsets Dean even more. "You think you can handle this?" he asks. "I want to see you try," he says. "Come on, tough guy. Let's see what you can do. With that baby of yours coming Ana is going to need a job and I'm going to work her out on the streets and I'm going to do whatever I want to her and you're not going to stop me."

"Son of a bitch," he says before he punches Mack in the face.

As soon as the punch is thrown Mack laughs and pushes Dean away. Mack's friends gather around Dean and start beating him up all together. Mack stands and watches as Dean gets his ass kicked. They are throwing punches and kicks while Dean can't get up to defend himself. One of Mack's friends picks Dean up from the ground but Dean starts to fight back, taking on all four of Mack's friends. He breaks free and gets to Mack. Mack and Dean start fist fighting in the living room. I close my eyes each time I hear Mack's fist connect to Dean's skin. Dean does well holding his own as his friends jump in so it is 5 on one. Dean is doing well until one of Mack's friends breaks a beer bottle over his head. "DEAN!" I cry out as I watch their assault. There's nothing that I can really do. Ellis walks in the door and sees the fight occurring.

"What is going on?" she asks.

"Your son attacked me," says Mack, "I had to take control of him."

"Get off of him," says Ellis as she tries to pull Mack's friends off of Dean but Mack pushes her back so she falls to the floor. "Mack, get them off my son and get them off now," she says as she sits on the floor.

"Get off of him," says Mack. "Let him go." His friends retreat and back away from Dean as he lies on the floor. I cover my mouth as the tears flow from my eyes as I rush over to him.

"Dean," I say as I am on my knees beside him. "Are you okay?" I ask as I see his face bloody from the broken beer bottle and his skin red from the blows.

"Ana," he says. "I'm good," he says as he sits up wiping the blood from his forehead.

"Someone better start talking," says Ellis, "what happened? I come home from work and see this going on in my living room. What is going on?" she asks as I get up to get Dean a towel and some ice for his face.

"Mack raped Ana," says Dean. "He raped her, Mom. I was at work and Ana was here by herself with him and he raped her."

"I didn't rape her," says Mack as his friends start to leave. "She came on to me. She wanted me. I didn't rape anyone."

"Dean," says Ellis. "You brought that girl into my house."

"You believe him?" asks Dean. "You think Ana would really come onto Mack? She's terrified of him and has been since the day she met him. She would never come on to him. He raped her."

"Ana," she says as I bring the towel and ice for Dean. "Is this true?" she asks as I help Dean to the couch.

"Is what true?" I ask as I start to clean Dean up.

"Did you come on to Mack?"

"No," I say. "He came on to me and I told him no. I tried to get away but he didn't let me. He raped me."

"I find this hard to believe," says Ellis.

"It's the truth," I say, "he raped me."

"You wanted it," says Mack. "You know you did."

"I didn't want it," I say. "I never wanted you. You attacked me."

"She's pregnant dude," says Dean, "and she's 17."

"Talk to your little girlfriend," says Mack. "She's the one that came on to me."

"I can't have this," says Ellis. "You know that, Dean."

"What are you saying?" asks Dean as he puts the ice on his swollen eye. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't have your girlfriend coming on to my boyfriend," she says, "you two are going to need to find a place to go. You two can't stay here," she says. "You need to leave."

"Are you kidding me?" asks Dean. I'm in shock myself. The fact that Ellis would take Mack's word over her son's word is pathetic. Mack raped me and not to mention the woman he was with before he violated me. "You're kicking us out?" he asks.

"Yeah," she says. "You have to leave. I can't have this in my house."

"After everything I've done for you, Mom you're just going to kick me out like this? You're really going to choose that asshole over me? You know what he's like and you don't believe that he raped Ana."

"I don't know what to believe," she says. "It's just best that you two leave."

"Mom," he says, "she's pregnant where are we supposed to go?"

"I don't know, Dean, but you can't stay here."

"This is bullshit," says Dean as he stands up and I stand up with him. "You choose this jerk again over your son and now you're future grandchild. What if he would have hurt the baby or what if something happens to the baby because of him? How are you going to feel? You're just going to choose him over me. That's fine, Mom."

"Dean," she says, "it's what's best. I can't have your girlfriend coming onto my boyfriend. It's better that you leave."

"We're going but what about your grandchild? What about it?"

"Dean," she says, "just go."

"We're going," he says taking my hand as we walk to his bedroom.

Dean starts to pack and I pack with him. "Where are we going to go?" I ask. "I mean where are we going to stay?"

"I don't know. I have some money for us to stay in a hotel tonight but tomorrow I guess I better start looking for an apartment for us."

"But how are we going to afford an apartment?" I ask. "What kind of job do you have that's going to get us an apartment?"

"We'll figure it out," he says.

"Maybe we can stay at my dad's for a while? We could go tonight and talk to him and see what he suggests. I'm sure he wouldn't mind letting us stay there for a while."

"I don't think your dad likes me too much, Ana so I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"But it's still better than staying in some hotel."

"Ana, you know your dad hates me and feels some type of way about me. Staying there may not be an option."

"But it's worth a try," I say.

"All right," he says, "we'll do it we'll talk to your dad and see if he can let us stay there."

"Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"For a little cut and a few bruises? No," he says, "I'm good. Do you think you need to go to the hospital to check on the baby? I mean after this afternoon you have to be stressed out which isn't good for the baby. Do you think we should go to the hospital to get checked?"

"I'm pretty sure everything is okay," I say with a smile as I rub my stomach. "I feel good," I say.

"All right," he says, "I've been reading my books and if you start to feel dizzy or light headed please let me know so we can get to the hospital right away. I still feel like we should go get checked but you say you're fine so I'm not going to push you. I just want to make sure everything is okay with you and the baby. You should file a report against Mack. You should at least get checked for an STD as well. I mean Mack is a dirty guy. I don't know what kind of girls he has been with. Did he use protection?"

"No," I say, "you think we should go to the hospital?"

"I think it's a good idea just to make sure the baby isn't under any stress and to make sure you don't have an STD or anything like that."

"All right," I say. "Let's go to the free clinic and then we can go to my dad's."

"All right," he says with a smile as we finish packing before we head to the free clinic. I have to hand it to Dean he is ignoring his own injuries to worry about me and the baby to make sure we are both okay.

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER:**

"Well," says the doctor. "Everything is looking okay with the baby. Its heartbeat is great and it's perfect. It looks good it doesn't appear to be under any stress or in trouble. Given the events of the day Anastasia's blood pressure remains normal and hasn't elevated. That's a good thing because she isn't under any stress. Everything appears to be good with the baby and mommy. You two are doing a great job during this pregnancy," he says, "everything looks good."

"And what about the STD test?" asks Dean. "Is she clean?"

"It is going to take a couple days before we get the results of those back. We will have to do another test in 6 months for HIV," he says.

"Why?" asks Dean. "Does she have HIV?"

"No," he says. "Sometimes it takes longer for it to show up in the blood stream. She could have it now but it wouldn't show up on the results but could show up in the next 6 months."

"Then what?" asks Dean, "what if she has an STD what happens to our baby?"

"We will have to put Anastasia on antibiotics to kill the infection as for the baby it could cause some defects and issues."

"What kind of defects and issues?" asks Dean with concern in his voice.

"Well, in some cases the infection could cause blindness depending on which STD it is, preterm labor, miscarriage and sometimes the infection could be transmitted to the child during delivery."

"So what you're saying is our child is at risk?"

"If there is a disease but as long as it is treated it should cut these risks down."

"And you said a couple days we will know for sure?" asks Dean.

"In a couple days," he says, "but I do want to put Anastasia on bed rest for a couple days even though she isn't showing signs of stress it doesn't mean that she won't in the next couple days. Her body just experienced a trauma. I think it's best that Ana just take it easy the next couple days."

"Okay," says Dean. "That we can do."

"Any other questions?" he asks.

"No," I say, "Dean?"

"No," he says, "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," says the doctor. "Everything looks good but just take it easy for the next couple days and we will call you with your results."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile.

After we leave the free clinic Dean and I decide it would be better to go stay at a hotel for a couple days rather than go talk to my dad. Dean feels talking to my dad might stress me out and he just wants me to relax and take it easy for the next couple days like the doctor suggested. I don't ask questions when we check into the hotel and Dean pulls a roll of money out of his pocket, there has to be at least $2,000 in his hand. I look at him as he hands the clerk the money it costs for two nights. "Very nice, Mr. Ambrose," he says with a smile. "Here is the key to your room. Please enjoy your stay."

"Thank-you," says Dean as he grabs the bags as I take the key. We make our way to the elevator.

"Where did you get all that money?" I ask.

"From working," he says, "I told you it's under the table stuff. It's not a big deal."

"That's like 2 grand, Dean, what kind of work are you doing?"

"Just work for a friend," he says, "it's nothing. I promise."

"Okay," I say as we step off the elevator and make our way to the room. "You're not dealing drugs are you?"

"I told you I was going to give that up," he says, "of course I'm not selling drugs."

"So why not just tell me what you're doing? Why are you being so secretive about it?"

"I'm not. I just told you I was doing work for a friend, Ana. It's not a big deal. It's good money and it's getting our baby what it needs. I was looking at a crib today when I got off work."

"Whatever, Dean," I say. I am too tired and too exhausted to even want to fight about it. Dean locks the door to the hotel room as I get settled into bed. "You were looking at cribs?" I ask with a smile as he climbs in next to me.

"Yeah," he says with a smile. "I want to buy a crib so I was looking at this white wooden crib. It was awesome. It had drawers connected to it as well as a changing table. I thought maybe I could pick it up for the baby."

"That would be wonderful," I say with a smile. "Let's go to the baby store together and pick out some stuff for the baby."

"Okay," he says. "I'm doing everything I can and everything I need to get money for our little Guppy."

"I know, Baby," I say as he wraps me up in his arms. "Thank-you for standing up for me today."

"You're my girlfriend and the mother of my child. It's my job to stand up for you. Mack took advantage of you."

"Yeah," I say as I wrap my arms around him nuzzling into his neck. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Ana and I'm going to take care of you. I'm sorry that I got us kicked out but I promise we'll have a place to live soon. We'll talk to your dad about staying there till we find a place and then we'll move in together."

"Do you think we can afford it?"

"I'm going to try," he says as he plays with my hair. "I'm sorry about Mack. I should have never left you alone with him. I knew he was trouble and I'm sorry. If I hadn't left…"

"Dean," I say tracing his lip with my finger. "don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

"It is," he says as he twirls my hair around his finger as he nuzzles into my hair, his lips on my forehead. "I knew he was an animal I should have known he was going to try something. I'm sorry, Ana."

"Don't apologize," I say, "it's okay. I'm fine, the baby's fine. I'm going to be all right. I passed out from it all so I don't really remember too much which is good."

"But still you're always going to know he raped you," he says, "and then my mom choosing him over me I am sick over it."

"It's okay, Dean, Mack has her blinded and she's scared of him. Of course she's going to choose him over you. She doesn't want to get hurt. Look, we're going to figure this out. Everything is going to be okay."

"I don't know I don't trust Mack. I don't' want him alone with her in that house but she doesn't want us there. How am I supposed to protect her now? I failed to protect you and our baby now I can't protect my mom," he says as I hear his voice crack. "If something happens to her, Ana.."

"Shhh," I say, "it's okay." I snuggle closer to him as he cries into my hair. I do my best to comfort him. I have never seen him so vulnerable and emotional as he is now. I know he loves his mom; she means everything to him so I know it's hard for him to be away and not be able to protect her from Mack. "I know you want to protect her and keep her safe, Dean, I understand. It's okay."

"You, my mom and that baby are the only things I have in this world. You three mean more to me than anything," he says through his cries. "I let you get hurt and now who knows what he's going to do to my mom."

"Shhh," I say comforting him as I feel him nuzzle further into my hair, suffocating me with his body as he wraps himself tighter around me.

"I love you, Ana," he says after a few minutes of crying but I can still feel his chest heaving. "I love you so much," he says, "and our baby. I love you both. You two are my family now. I need you, Ana, don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere," I say. "I'm going to be right here. I'm not going to leave you, Dean. It's you, me and the baby," I say, "we're going to be okay. We're not going anywhere."

"Please, Ana, don't, please don't leave me. I need you. Just hold me tonight. I need to feel you and smell you. I need to know you're here."

"I'm here, Dean," I say almost breaking at his need and his desperation. He's emotionally hurt. He's emotionally torn apart. He needs to know that someone is there for him. He needs to know that I'm not going to leave him. "I'm here."

"I love you," he says before his lips are on mine.

"I love you too, Dean," I say against his lips. "I'm not going anywhere but I don't want you to leave me either."

"I'm not going anywhere," he says. "I'm never going anywhere."

"Me either," I say before I kiss his lips softly.

***A/N: what did you think about Dean standing up for Ana? Was it unfair that Mack's friends jumped in? Would Dean have the upper hand if they weren't there? What about Dean's mom choosing Mack over Ana and Dean? Do you think them staying with Ana's dad is a good idea? What do you think he will say? What do you think about Dean's need for Ana to be there? Would you say he's emotionally dependent on her and she's emotionally dependent on him? Why do you think it's so important that they promise not to leave each other? HOw long do you think Dean can keep his secret about his job? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	19. Asking For Help

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

"ANA!" yells my little sister Chastity as Dean and I walk into the door of my dad's house. It's been a while since we've seen each other since I'm not staying there.

"Hey, Chastity," I say giving her a big hug as she wraps her arms around me. "How are you?"

"Good," she says with a smile. "Who's that?" she asks pointing to Dean.

"This is my boyfriend, Dean," I say with a smile.

"Hi, Dean," she says with a smile and a small wave.

"Dean, that's my little sister Chastity," I say with a smile.

"Hi, Chastity," he says with a smile. "It's good to meet you."

"Are you ever going to come home?" she asks me looking up at me with her dark brown eyes.

"I don't know," I say with a smile. "Do you miss me?"

"A lot," she says, "I miss you a lot. After mom left you kind of became like my mom and you were always there for me but now I never see you and you never come to talk to me. I miss you and with you gone I'm the only girl in the house it sucks."

"I'm sorry what about Tara?" I ask.

"Dad fired her and we have some new nanny that I don't even like. She is horrible! Really horrible."

"Why did dad fire Tara?"

"Because he was upset that she let you hang out with your boyfriend," she says, "and she disagreed with his choice to ban you from the house."

"Oh," I say, "so you really miss me?"

"More than you ever know," she says with a smile as she motions for me to lean down. I lean my ear down to her, she cups her hand and whispers in my ear, "your boyfriend is really cute."

"He is isn't he?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeah," she says. "Is there really a baby in your stomach?" she asks.

"Yes I have a baby in there," I say showing her my stomach.

"Wow," she says, "is it a girl or a boy baby?"

"We don't know yet. We won't know for a while; probably not until the baby is born."

"Oh," she says as my little brother Roderick comes into the room.

"Hey, Roderick," I say with a smile.

"ANA!" he says with excitement as he runs over to me and wraps his arms around me tightly. I hear Dean inhale deeply.

"Careful," says Chastity. "She has a baby in her stomach."

"Sorry," he says. "I miss you, Ana. Can you please come home again?"

"I might. I have to talk to Dad first. How are you?"

"Okay," he says. "Who is that?"

"This is Dean," I say, "he's my boyfriend."

"Oh," he says. "Hi."

"Hi," says Dean. "You must be Roderick."

"Yes I am," he says. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," says Dean with a smile. "So do you play any sports or anything?"

"I'm not really a sports kid. I enjoy playing the piano."

"I see," he says. "I'm not really into sports either just wrestling like WWE."

"I love WWE," he says with a smile. "I watch it every week!"

"Me too," says Dean and I roll my eyes at their common connection with WWE. "I'm going to be a wrestler someday."

"That would be so cool," says Roderick. "Who's your favorite wrestler?"

"My all-time favorite wrestler is Hulk Hogan but right now I am a big fan of Randy Orton."

"I like Triple H and Ric Flair," says Roderick. "I have a lot of wrestling action figures upstairs do you want to see them?" he asks.

"Sure," says Dean with a smile. I love how the inner child in Dean appears every once in a while. It's good to see him so carefree. He kisses my lips softly before he follows Roderick upstairs to his room to see his action figures. I shake my head and smile.

"Well," I say, "I see where I stand."

"Boys," says Chastity with a smile.

"I know right," I say with a smile. "Is Dad home?"

"Not yet. He was doing a little extra work at the office and then he was coming home."

"Oh," I say, "so do you want to hang out for a little bit till he gets home?"

"That would be so cool! Do you want to play Barbies with me or do something else? We can make beaded bracelets."

"I will do whatever you want to do," I say.

"Okay," she says with a smile before we make our way upstairs to her room. I have missed my little sister. We did always have a good relationship. We are pretty close to each other even though 7 years separates us. I feel bad because I haven't been there for her as much as I should be since I left. She took our mom leaving really hard because she was only 4 years old. I have kind of been like a mother to both Roderick and Chastity but now I'm not there anymore.

After spending a couple hours playing with Barbie dolls and making bracelets I hear my dad come in after being at the office all day. I go down to Roderick's room to get Dean. I stop in the doorway and smile as I see him playing wrestling with my little brother. He looks so good with my brother and looks good with little kids. He is going to be a great father. I stand watching them as he impersonates a wrestler and my brother does the same. Dean's eye catches me and he comes out of character. "Hey, Beautiful," he says with a smile.

"Hey," I say with a smile as I cross my arms. "Having fun?"

"I am," he says.

"Dean is so cool," says Roderick. "Can he be my brother?"

"He can be a friend," I say with a smile. "My dad is home," I say. "I think it's time we talk to him."

"All right," he says, "I guess we need to get this over with."

"Scared?" I ask.

"Your dad hates me of course I'm scared," he says with a smile. "Roderick, it was fun."

"Yeah," says Roderick before Dean meets me in the door way. He wraps his arms around my waist as I place my hands on his shoulders.

"I love you, Ana."

I smile at him and say, "I love you too, Dean." He leans down and kisses my lips softly before we start to make our way downstairs hand in hand.

When we get downstairs we start to look for my dad and finally find him in the kitchen getting something to eat. "Hey, Dad," I say as we walk into the kitchen.

"Anastasia," he says, "what are you doing here?"

"Dean and I wanted to talk to you is that okay?"

"About what?" he asks.

"We just want to talk to you," I say, "do you have time to talk to us?"

"Sure," he says, "have a seat," he says as he walks over to the kitchen table as Dean and I do the same. We take a seat across from him. "So how is the pregnancy?"

"It's good," I say. "It's good."

"That's good," he says. "Everything okay with the baby?"

"Everything is great," I say, "with the baby that is."

"Okay," he says, "I still can't believe you're having a baby. I'm not happy about this, Anastasia but I'm going to be a little nicer about it. I'm sure the last thing you want is me being a jerk about it. I just wish this wasn't happening or that you would have aborted it. I think you're too young to have a baby. You're both too young. I think you are both too young to be parents but you two are held bent on having and raising this baby. I just hope you both know what you're getting into."

"We do, Dad," I say, "but we have a problem and we need your help."

"What could I possibly do to help you?" he asks before taking a sip of his water.

"Well, there was an incident at Dean's house and we kind of got kicked out and we need a place to stay."

"No," he says, "absolutely not, Anastasia. I was very honest when I told you a baby was not coming into this house. You are not living here."

"Not even for a little till we can find a place to live?" I ask.

"Do you know how expensive it is going to be raising a baby and paying rent?" he asks. "You're not thinking. You made a mistake you need to put this baby up for adoption."

"I'm not doing that, Dad. We just need somewhere to stay until Dean earns enough money to get us an apartment."

"No, Anastasia, you thought you were old enough and grown up enough to make the decision to have sex and find yourself in this position right now you're grown up and old enough to find a way out of it on your own. You would be able to stay here if you weren't pregnant. I told you, Anastasia you should have aborted that baby now you don't have anywhere to go."

"I'm sure we can find a place. I just thought you would care enough to let us stay here until we find an apartment or something."

"What kind of apartment are you two going to find? You think I'm being heartless and inconsiderate but I'm not. I'm being real with you, Ana. I'm telling you the hard facts. You're both 17 years old. Who is going to rent to two 17 year olds and how do you plan to pay for an apartment on minimum wage?" he asks.

"I have a job, Sir," says Dean. "It's under the table work but it's good money. I think I can afford the rent on an apartment."

"Under the table jobs aren't always going to put food on the table, Dean. You need a real job."

"I'm looking for a real job but for now I am doing the under the table stuff."

"If you think that will pay the bills let's not forget you'll be buying diapers, paying for daycare, buying formula, buying baby clothes, paying rent, paying utilities do you think that your under the table work is really going to get the bills paid? You two need to look at this realistically you are in over your heads. Put the baby up for adoption and be kids. Go to college and get an education. I'm not being heartless I'm actually trying to convince my daughter to do the right thing and the best thing for her future. How are you going to go to school and be a mom, Ana?"

"I don't know," I say. "I am going to try."

"Okay," he says.

"Dad, can't you help us out just a little bit. You don't want us to live here but you're telling us to do this and do that. Can't you just help us out?"

"Help you out how?" he asks.

"I don't know maybe pay rent on an apartment for us? I mean there isn't anywhere else for us to go, Dad."

"And whose fault is that, Ana? Is it my fault you got involved with this idiot and scoundrel and got pregnant?"

"Well, no and he's not a scoundrel or an idiot, Dad," I say. "We just need your help."

"Anastasia, I didn't ask you to get pregnant," he says, "I didn't ask for you to get involved with him. If you would have stayed with Shawn none of this would be happening right now."

"Dad, you don't know that," I say. "Please, Dad? Can't you lease an apartment for us and pay the rent. We will even help with the rent. Dean can use some of his money to pay rent."

"Anastasia," he says before taking a deep breath. "Why should I help you? If you listened to me you wouldn't be in this position."

"I know, Dad. I messed up. I had sex and I got pregnant but it's happening. There's nothing I can do about it. I'm going to be a mommy. I'm sorry if I disappointed you but please, Daddy, we really need your help. Please."

"Anastasia," he says. "Fine, I'll lease you two an apartment but it's going to be in a good neighborhood but there will be rules."

"Okay," I say. "What rules do you have?"

"You and Dean will need to meet me halfway on the rent. I will pay half and you'll pay half. No one else lives there but you, Dean and the baby when it comes. You will be in charge of all utilities. I will not pay for any utilities. That is on you two to get paid. If you fail to pay your half of the rent I am done. I will not help you anymore. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy, Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he says, "don't screw this up. I don't have to do this but I am doing it because I love you and I don't want to see you living in some shelter but you also have to go to school and finish school, Anastasia."

"I will, Daddy, thank-you so much!"

"You're welcome," he says with a smile. "We will go looking at apartments tomorrow afternoon. And you two can stay here until we get you an apartment but you know my rules, Ana."

"Yes, Daddy, I know. I know the rules. Thank-you so much."

"You're welcome," he says. "And I have to look out for my first grandchild."

"You're excited about the baby aren't you?" I ask.

"Excited isn't the term I would use," he says, "I am not excited my 17 year old is pregnant. I'm just easing on the idea of having a grandchild. Regardless of what you've done or what he's done that is still an innocent baby. I don't agree with this choice but you two made the choice the baby didn't. I love my grandchild and I am going to be there for him or her."

"Thanks, Dad," I say with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ana," he says with a smile before we share a hug.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

"That wasn't too bad," says Dean as we are lying in my bed as he is rubbing my stomach.

"Not at all," I say with a smile. "Do you think we can do this?"

"I'm sure that we can, Ana. Stop second guessing it. You and I are making the right decision to keep the baby. Is it going to be easy? Probably not but you and I can do this because we're doing it together."

"I know but what am I supposed to do about school?"

"You're still going to go to school," he says, "I'll make sure of it even if I have to drop out to be home with the baby and to work. You don't have to worry about that."

"But you shouldn't have to sacrifice your education alone," I say.

"I don't mind, Ana, let's not discuss that. So your dad is helping us out with an apartment. I'm shocked."

"Me too," I say, "he must really like this baby or must be ready to be a grandfather. I'm not sure but I do know that he is being extra nice. I'm not sure why."

"Does it matter?"

"Not really," I say. "I'm just glad to get away from Mack."

"I bet," he says with a smile. "So I was thinking about the names that we were discussing."

"Yeah?"

"I really like the name Natalia for a girl. If we have a girl her name is going to be Natalia. Are you okay with that?"

"I love the name Natalia," I say with a smile. "I can work with that. And what about the boy name?"

"I haven't really thought about that yet but I still like Holden but Gatsby would work too."

"I like Gatsby," I say with a smile. "I saw you with Roderick today. You're going to be a great dad."

"Roderick is a great kid. I'm scared, Ana."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of being a dad. I don't know the first thing about being a father. I never had a father to show me how to be one. I just know my dad left. I want to be more than the guy that leaves their kid. I want to be a good dad but how can I be a good dad?"

"By loving the kid unconditionally, Dean, the way I saw you with Roderick today showed me you're going to be a great father. You were good with him just like I know you'll be good with our baby. There is nothing to be scared of."

"Yes, Ana, I'm scared I'm going to screw up. I want to give my best to our baby but what if I screw up?"

"You're not going to screw up, Dean, trust me. You're a good guy. You're not going to screw up."

"I never ever thought about being a dad at least not this young. I always thought that by the time I had a kid I would have all my shit together. I thought I would be a wrestler and able to give them the world but I'm not. I think I am too fucked up to be a dad."

"I don't think that at all, Baby," I say running my hand through his soft dirty blonde hair. "You're not fucked up at all. You had a rough life but you're not fucked up. If you ask me I think you're going to be the best dad this kid has ever seen and you know why?"

"Why?" he asks before he places a soft kiss on my stomach.

"Because I believe in you and I know you're a lot more than the life you know. I know you're more than the streets. You have a lot going for you, Dean. You're going to be a great father. Trust me I know," I say.

"I hope you're right," he says with a smile as he looks up at me with his blue eyes.

"I am right," I say with a smile. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too," he says before I lean down and kiss his lips softly. "And little Natalia or Little Gatsby is going to love you too."

"Or little Holden" he says before he kisses my stomach again. "We're going to be a family. Our own little family; I never had a family before but I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "Me too."

***A/N: What do you think of Ana's relationship with her siblings? Do you think she has been a mother to them since her own mother left? What did you think of Roderick and Dean bonding? What did you think of Ana and Dean asking to live with her dad? Do you find her dad to be rude and inconsiderate or does he have his daughter's best interest at heart? Why do you think he changed his mind about helping them out? Do you think they will be able to follow his rules with the apartment? What did you think of Dean expressing his fears of being a father? Why do you think he is scared to be a father? Do you think Ana cold have the same fears of being a mother? Is Ana the encouragement that Dean needs to believe in himself? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	20. Figuring it Out

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"So?" asks Dean as he wraps his arms around my waist as we stand in the doorway of our brand new apartment. We got lucky the day we went apartment searching with my dad we found a beautiful and spacious 2 bedroom apartment with a kitchen with a dishwasher, washer and dryer, a spacious living room but not much more than that. It's in the better part of town and it will only be $800 a month; $400 from Dean and $400 from my dad plus we pay for all the utilities. "How do you like it?" he asks as I look around our living room. We don't have much which isn't surprising for two 17 year olds. I see a love seat in the middle of the living room looking at our 25 inch box TV sitting on the beige carpet with a DVD player connected to it and since we are on a limited budget we have no cable but lucky for us we have a nice DVD collection to keep us busy and give us something to watch. Next to our black leather love seat is a wooden stand with a lamp on it. It looks cozy but not the idea of what I had for my first place to live without my dad.

"It's okay," I say, "it needs some work, like we need some pictures for these white walls, maybe an entertainment center but it will start looking more like a home when we have baby stuff in the living room. It just needs that touch with the pictures. We should get our pictures taken together to hang up on the wall to show we are a family."

"I can work with that," he says with a smile before he kisses my neck softly. "We'll turn it into a home," he says with a smile. "Come with me," he says.

"Okay," I say as he takes my hand and leads me to our small kitchen. I smile as I see our baby's sonogram pictures hanging on the refrigerator along with a calendar marked for when the rent is due this month and my doctor appointments. "I like the fridge, Dean. I love the sonogram picture."

"I figured you would and look," he says opening the fridge, "we have food!" I smile as I see the fridge filled with bottled waters, juice and milk. Fruits and vegetables are in one drawer and the other drawer is filled with lunch meats and cheeses. I smile as I see my favorite yogurt sitting on the second shelf and condiments on the door. "And we have some stuff in the freezer too," he says with a smile as he opens the freezer to show me my favorite kind of ice-cream; Mint chocolate chip along with some strawberry and vanilla. There are frozen dinners and frozen pancakes and waffles in there as well. He closes the door and starts to open the cabinets, "and we have some cereal, pastas, Ramen noodles, cup of noodles and all that stuff."

"You went grocery shopping?" I ask.

"Yes," he says with a smile. "I had some cash and decided to hit the store. I also picked us up some pots, pans, silverware, cups, plates and bowls. I figured they would be important. And in that drawer are menus for the take out restaurants in the area in case we want to order out."

"Dean," I say with a smile as I wrap my arms around him. "You're the best."

"I told you I would take care of you and the baby," he says with a smile as his arms snake around my waist. "We could use a little more furniture like a kitchen table but we're doing all right for now."

"I think we are too," I say with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says with a smile. "You're so beautiful," he says. "Let's check out the bedroom."

"Let's," I say with a smile before he picks me up into his arms as I wrap my legs around his waist. "And you know the best part of all this?"

"What?" he asks with a smile as I play with his hair.

"No parents we can do whatever we want as long as we follow my dad's rules."

"I know," he says with a smile. "Like I can make love to you as much as I want, for as long as I want without worrying about your dad or my mom walking in on us," he says with a smile before I kiss his soft lips. I run my tongue against his lips as he parts them granting me access inside of his mouth. My tongue finds his as I hear our bedroom door open and then shut behind us as I make love to his tongue possessing and owning his mouth as I run my fingers through his soft hair. He lays me down on our bed gently as he covers my body with his as our kiss grows more passionate and more intimate. I feel his hand on my hip as he rubs it softly under my shirt. I smile against his lips as his hand makes its way up to my breast. "What did the doctor say about sex? Is it safe for us to still have sex?"

"It's very safe," I say with a smile before we share another passionate kiss.

"Good because I want you, Ana," he says before he kisses me again. He pulls me up gently breaking our kiss and lifts my shirt over the top of my head and tosses it to the floor as I take my hands up his shirt rubbing my hands over his perfect abs and through his chest hair before I lift his shirt over the top of his head. I throw it to the floor before he lays me down gently and his lips make their way to my neck. Softly kissing and nibbling my neck as I moan out in pleasure. "Ana, you're so beautiful. Your skin is so soft and smooth," he says as his hands take control of my body running over every inch of me. His lips make their way down to my neck to my collar bone and slowly to my breasts. He kisses around my breasts softly massaging one while kissing the other. I moan out at his touch. He makes his way to my other breast with his lips and his hand finds my breast before he makes his way down my body, kissing my swollen stomach. "I love you, Ana," he says.

"I love you too," I say as I squirm as his kisses trail lower and reach the top of my shorts. With ease he pulls my shorts down slowly exposing my purple lace underwear. He parts my legs after he softly runs his hands up my long smooth legs. His lips laying soft kisses on my inner thigh making me want him. "Dean," I say as I feel his thumbs slide into my panties as he slides them off. His soft lips find my sex and he kisses it softly before spreading my legs further apart. I moan out as I feel his tongue on the opening of my sex and his lips softly sucking it. I moan out as I feel his fingers slowly rub my clit. His tongue making love to me keeping pace with his fingers. "Dean," I say breathless as my fingers make circles in his hair. His perfect movements of his tongue quickly fill my body with ecstasy bringing me closer to my climax. His tongue and fingers move faster as he makes love to me with his long tongue. I can't control it anymore, my body quakes my knees weakening as they tremble, a moan of pleasure escapes my lips as I find my release.

Dean sits up and starts to unbuckle his belt. He stands up and unbuttons his pants pulling them down slowly as I watch him. His eyes meet mine as he pulls his briefs down exposing his erection. "I want you on top," he says to me.

"Me on top? I've never been on top," I say.

"I'll guide you," he says as he lays on his back. He pulls me to him gently, kissing my lips softly before I straddle him. "It's going to hurt a little more than usual and I'm going to be deeper. We'll go slow," he says.

"Okay," I say nervously.

"Put your hands on my chest," he says, "balance yourself."

"Okay," I say as I place my hands on his firm chest and his hands find my hips.

He guides me over his erection as I gently lower myself onto it. I wince as I feel him sliding into me. Taking him inch by inch, him going deeper the lower I go. "That's it, Ana," he says as I take as much of him as I can take. "We're going to do this slow," he says softly. "Slow," he says. I nod at him as I start to move as he guides me slowly. I move slowly, rocking slow, riding him slowly. The pain starts to turn into pleasure the more I move. His breaths are heavy, his chest heaving as I continue my movements. I pick up my pace as he guides me as I hear moans of pleasure escaping from his lips. "God, Ana," he says as he closes his eyes. "Keep going." I smile as I continue moving as the passion builds and the ecstasy and pleasure building in our bodies. I moan out in pleasure as I feel my climax building from my stomach. My body starts to tremble and my knees weaken as I continue my movements. Dean meets my movements with his. The pleasure tearing through my body and I find my release with a cry of Dean's name as I release myself around his erection. "Ana," he says as I feel his body tremble beneath mine, his erection growing larger he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me down to him. "FUCK ANA," He says as he finds his release firing his hot seed deep into me. His lips find mine and he kisses me softly and passionately as he empties himself into me. He holds me close to him as I hear his heart beating in his chest and feel his chest rise and fall beneath me. "I love you, Ana."

"I love you too," I say as I look down at him and stare into his blue eyes. "You're so cute," I say with a smile as I take my hand over his face.

"Thanks," he says with a small laugh. "You're beautiful," he says with a smile.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile.

"I never knew I was capable of being loved, Ana," he says as he quickly rolls me over onto my back and stares down into my dark brown eyes. "Until I met you, you make me see the better things in life and you give me the hope I need to be who I want to be. I love you so much."

He leans down and kisses my lips softly. "I love you," I say with a smile. "We're going to make this work."

"I'm doing my best but I think you're right, we're going to make this work. I want to make love to you again, Ana, and then again after that. I want to show you how much I love you."

"I have no complaints," I say as I rub the stubble on his jaw. "You can make love to me as much as you want."

"I'm glad you feel that way," he says with a smile. "How about we don't do anything else today except lay in bed and enjoy each other?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," I say with a smile.

"Me too," he says before he lowers himself down to me and his lips find mine as he starts to make love to me over and over again and that's where we spend the rest of our day in bed making love to one another. It was the perfect way to spend the afternoon before we go back to school after an enjoyable spring break.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

"It smells good in here," says Dean as he walks into the kitchen wearing his famous black t-shirt, his dark blue jeans and his leather jacket, his hair still wet from his shower.

"I made us pancakes for breakfast," I say with a smile.

"Thanks," he says as he greets me with a kiss. "Are you ready to go back to school today?"

"I guess," I say as I shrug my shoulder and flip a pancake. "I'm just ready for the summer. Did you still want to go to the beach this summer?"

"I would love that," he says with a smile. "I've never gone to the beach before. I want to put my feet in the sand and put my feet in the water. What beach did you have in mind?"

"The closest beach to us is Virginia Beach. We could go there."

"Sounds good to me," he says with a smile. "Do you know how beautiful you look?" he asks. "You're glowing." I smile as I flip another pancake. "You're blushing," he says as I can feel him watching me. I did notice my natural glow this morning as I was getting dressed in a mint green and light blue plaid shirt, blue jeans and braiding my hair to the side. Pregnancy definitely agrees with me. "I have a meeting with the guidance counselor today."

"Really? What's that about?" I ask.

"I'm not sure," he says as he gets the butter out of the refrigerator along with a gallon of milk. "He just wants to talk to me. The last time I talked to him he told me I was on the verge of failing 11th grade."

"Oh," I say, "I'm sure you're not failing 11th grade. I've seen your grades you're doing amazing."

"I guess," he says, "but if I pass 11th grade then what? You're having the baby in October. That only gives me a couple months in our senior year before I have to drop out."

"No one said you have to drop out," I say, "you can still go to school. I talked to my old nanny Tara since my dad fired her she's looking for some work and she offered to be our nanny for our baby."

"A nanny?" he asks. "I'm not cool with the whole nanny talk. We just need a babysitter."

"Well, that's practically the same thing," I say, "but she's willing to be our nanny or babysitter while we're in school. She would work for us 7-3 every day and she's a really good nanny. I loved her and my brother and sister loved her. She's really good with kids and she's only charging us $180 a week to take care of our baby."

"$180 a week?" he asks, "on top of electric payments, rent, groceries and the baby that's a lot of money. If it was less I would say yes but that's nearly $200 a week. Can she do $120 a week?"

"I don't know. I can talk to her but that's cutting it cheap. My dad was paying her $350 a week so $180 is actually a big dip than what she's used to. She will do all sorts of things with the baby. She'll take it to the library, playdates and all that fun stuff."

"I don't know, Ana. I'll think about it."

"I think it's a good idea," I say as I put 2 pancakes on two plates. "I mean if you want to stay in school I think you should take it. And I need to talk to the guidance counselor."

"Why?"

"Because with my grades I am eligible to do half day at high school and do half day at a community college. I would go to school in the morning take my 4 core classes and then go to college to take my introductory courses. That could knock a whole year off of college for me so I would only have to do 3 years instead of 4 years. I've been thinking about it. It's easier that way."

"Sounds like a good idea," he says. "And I am trying to do Co-op next year if I am eligible that's something else I need to talk to Mr. Ramos about today. I could do half my day at school and do half my day at work that way I will be able to do both."

"See?" I say, "now you're thinking. I think this is the best way to go for both of us."

"Me too," he says. "And I do like the nanny idea. I am sure I can make the money to pay for a nanny."

"Well, I am also planning on teaching at dance class to make some extra money. I don't want it all to fall on you, Dean. I talked to Madame Giselle when I told her I was pregnant. She told me I can still dance but she offered me a couple of the little girls classes to teach in the evening. I'll be teaching dance class three or four nights a week. The baby will be able to come to the studio with me when it's born. She is offering to pay me $10 an hour for 3 hours each night so that's at least $90-$120 a week. That averages out to about $360-$480 a month before taxes but still it's a decent amount that could help out a little in the apartment and with the baby."

"Sounds good," he says, "see? We're going to make this work. We don't need your dad or my mom to help us. We are doing this on our own."

"Yeah," I say with a smile before we go into the living room to eat our breakfast, "and maybe we can buy a kitchen table to eat at."

"That's the next thing on my list. How about you make a list of what we need and I see what I can do."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "Sounds like a plan to me."

**DEAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

I am pacing outside of my guidance counselor's office waiting to meet him. I don't know what he's going to say to me. Last time I was here he told me I was close to failing 11th grade. I hope that this meeting goes a lot better. "Mr. Ambrose," says Mr. Ramos as he opens the door. I take a deep breath as I walk into his office. He shuts the door behind us and motions for me to take a seat. "Well, Mr. Ambrose," he says rounding his desk and picking up my file. "I have to say I am greatly impressed by your academic progress as well as your attendance."

"Is it good?" I ask.

"It's amazing," he says as he takes a seat. "I am impressed, Mr. Ambrose. In the last few months you've brought up all your grades from F's and D's up to A's and B's. Your academic standing is looking very good right now. If you keep this up in the final marking period it looks like you'll be going into 12th grade and graduating on time with your class. You won't have to do summer school this year either if you can keep your grades up. Let me be clear when colleges look at high school transcripts the last two quarters of junior year and the first two quarters of senior year is what they look at if you keep this up, Mr. Ambrose you could get into some really good schools."

"Really?" I ask with a smile. "So I'm not failing anymore?"

"No," he says with a smile. "you're doing very well and I've talked to your teachers. They said your behavior has improved. You're participating more in class, you're handing in your homework and you're doing very well on your quizzes and tests. It's like you've completely turned around. As of right now in the final quarter you are passing with straight A's and a perfect in English class. Your attendance record is flawless right now. You've only missed a couple days in the last quarter but you're going to class. I don't know what motivated you or got you to this point but keep it up."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "So you think I can go to college?"

"I wouldn't see why not with grades like this I'm sure you could get into some good schools. Do you have any colleges in mind that you would like to pursue?"

"I don't know," I say, "I never really thought about college. I just always thought I would graduate high school maybe go into the marines or just go find a job. I never thought about college. I would like to go to some school in New York or California."

"Well, I can give you a list of schools to look at if you want."

"That would be great. Do you have any brochures?"

"I do," he says with a smile. "I can give those to you too. Did you think about taking your SAT's this fall?"

"No," I say.

"Well, it's important that you do because colleges take your SAT scores into consideration. I mean you're doing very well, Mr. Ambrose. I'm proud of you. I told you that you could do this."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "I do have a question."

"Sure," he says.

"I am in a situation where I need to earn some money, I need to work but I'm not entirely sure I want to drop out of school especially now but is there a way that next year I could do Co-op? You know come to school in the morning take my four main classes and then go to work in the afternoon? Is that possible?"

"That's very possible. If you're interested in doing Co-op I can give you the paper work and I can give you the information. I think you can do that."

"I'm interested it will help my girlfriend and me out a lot. I have another question."

"Okay," he says.

"My girlfriend and I ended up in a situation. A situation where she's pregnant is there anything that we can do at school to help us out like any daycare rooms or something?"

"At this time we don't exactly have a daycare here. I can suggest some daycares in the area that aren't really expensive. I know we have a couple students in the school that send their child there. Did you look into childcare network?"

"I am," I say.

"Well, they can pay your daycare costs. I would look into that. Are you talking about Anastasia Bennett?"

"You know Ana's situation?"

"Yes," he says, "we were talking about it a couple weeks ago before you went on Spring Break. She's a smart girl, Dean and she loves you very much. I hope you feel the same way about her."

"I do love her," I say. "We're making this work. It's going to be tough but we have plans."

"That's good," he says, "you need plans."

"Do you think we can both still go to college and graduate while being parents?"

"Anything is possible, Mr. Ambrose. You two are both intelligent, hardworking and smart so I see you being able to go to college and complete college. Some colleges actually offer help to mothers and fathers. I believe that you both can do this. It's just going to take a lot of extra work but you two seem to have a plan figured out. That helps."

"Thank-you, Mr. Ramos."

"You're welcome, Dean. I am very proud of you. Ana is good for you. Don't ever give her up without fight and take care of her."

"I plan to and you're right," I say, "Ana is the best thing to ever happen to me. I should get going. I have math class."

"All right," he says with a smile as we stand up. "I'll get you the Co-op information and I'll get you the college information as well as the daycares. Stop by to see me at the end of the day and I'll give it to you before you leave."

"Thanks," I say. "Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome, Dean. You can do this. Just remember that."

"I will," I say before I shake his hand. I walk out of his office smiling. For the first time in years I am passing school and I can possibly go to college. No one in my family has ever been told they could go to college. I let out a breath of relief and make my way to my math class.

***A/N: What do you think of their apartment? What do you think of their plans as far as work and school go? Do you think that will work while having a baby? What do you think of them having a nanny for the baby? What did you think of Dean's meeting with the guidance counselor? Do you think he is going to go to college now knowing he has a chance? Do you think Ana has been his motivation for his well-doing and his academic improvement? Do you agree with Dean that Ana is the best thing to ever happen to him? What do you think the guidance counselor and Ana talked about? Please reivew and thank-you for reading. **


	21. There Is Nothing I Wouldn't Do

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much.**

**DEAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Honey, I'm home," says Ana as she walks into the front door making me smile as I put our dinner into two bowls.

"Hey," I say with a smile as she comes into the kitchen dressed in the most beautiful sea-green and blue plaid top with the top unbuttoned exposing the light blue cami underneath and a pair of black leggings.

"Hey," she says with a smile before she greets me with a soft kiss on the cheek as she stands behind me with her hands on my shoulder. "You cooked me dinner?"

"Well, I made Ramen noodles," I say with a smile. "But I attempted to make dinner."

"What flavor?" she asks.

"Chicken," I say with a smile.

"My favorite," she says with a smile. "Thank-you," she says before he gives me another soft kiss on the cheek before she gets us out a fork to eat with. I carry our bowls to the living room as she carries our forks and our bottles of water she pulled from the fridge. "So how was your day?" she asks as she takes a seat as I hand her bowl to her.

"It was good. How was yours?" I ask as I put my bottle of water down on the table next to the couch.

"It was good," she says as she starts to dig into her bowl of Ramen noodles. I'm not a chef and I have no clue how to cook but making Ramen noodles is my specialty. She likes to surprise me with dinner so I wanted to do the same for her. "How did everything go with Mr. Ramos?"

"Good," I say with a smile as I take my first bite of my noodles. "We did some talking about my academic progress and my future."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," I say as I twirl the noodles onto my fork. "He said that I'm doing very well. I'm going to pass 11th grade if I keep up the good work. He said I have brought my grades up from D's and F's to A's and B's. He's pretty impressed," I say with a smile. "He said that with grades like mine I can possibly get into college and possibly a good one. He mentioned something about SAT's what are those?"

"The SAT's are a standardized test that you take that help determine which college you get into. They're pretty important. Are you going to take your SAT's?"

"I don't know," I say with a shrug. "Are they hard?"

"They're not easy. It takes a lot of studying but I'm sure you can do it. I have taken my practice ones this year and did pretty well. I will take mine in the fall."

"Oh," I say, "I guess I'll look into it. I am planning on doing Co-op next year. He told me that would be all right and he gave me some college brochures," I say. "And he gave me some daycares in the area that help people in our situation. Some of them look really nice and he said there are some colleges that can help us in our situation."

"I see," she says, "what colleges are you looking at?"

"I don't know. They're in my book bag. I'm looking for schools close to NYU and UCLA so that we can both go to college and live in an apartment."

"Oh," she says, "So you want to go to college?"

"I think so but I'm not really sure I can afford it. How am I going to find the money for college?"

"Most schools have financial aid. I'm trying for scholarships to get into school or taking out student loans. I'm sure my dad will pay for my college but I don't know now after our circumstance. He might be a bit hesitant now."

"So there is Financial Aid to help pay for my education?"

"Yes," she says. "You should look into it. If you're really serious about college."

"The idea is in my mind. I just don't know what I would major in. I don't know what I'm really into."

"You like graphic design you could major in that. You like cars you could be a mechanic or something. You could do something with engineering. You're smart, Dean. You have so many options out there."

"I guess," I say with a smile. The way she believes in me and gives me hope makes me feel like I can do anything I want in the world. I never had anyone tell me I can do something. I've had a lot of people tell me I can't do something and most of the time I listen to them. A poor boy like me isn't going to be much of anything and with a kid on the way I don't know if I will ever make it to do what I want.

"You're still thinking about wrestling aren't you?" she asks.

"Well, yeah," I say, "it's my goal. It's my dream. I know I should have something to fall back on but if the opportunity comes along I'm going to take it. I want to do it. Just like you have your ballet thing I want to do my wrestling thing. I want to be in the WWE. I want to be a wrestler. That's my number 2 goal," I say with a smile. "Maybe number 3."

"Number 3?" she asks. "What's your number 1 and number 2 goal?"

"Number 1 is being a better father than my asshole father ever was to me to our little baby; our little Gummy Bear," I say with a smile.

"Gummy Bear?" she asks.

"Yeah looking at the ultrasound made me think of gummy bears so I thought we should call it gummy bear now."

"Okay," she says with a smile. "Gummy Bear; I like that."

"Me too and my number 2 goal is to be the best boyfriend to you I can possibly be. I don't know where our life is going to take us and I'm not thinking about marriage. I have to take things slow but I want us to be together for a long time and the only way I can make sure that happens is by keeping you happy and feeling loved. You're the best thing to ever happen to me, Ana. I don't want to lose you."

"Dean," she says with a smile. "You're not going to lose me. I love you way too much to let you go. And don't worry I have no plans of getting married till I'm 30 at least. Having a baby is a huge step but life is what it is. You just have to make the best of it."

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "So how was dance class tonight?"

"It was good. I love teaching dance. I hope to get back into dancing next year and working my butt off. Madame Giselle says there's still a good chance that I could get into the Joffrey again but I doubt it. I gave up my shot and there's no way I can dedicate my life to ballet with a baby. I think I'll just stick to dancing with Madame Giselle till I graduate and then that's it."

"You shouldn't just give up on dancing, Ana. That's your passion," I say.

"My passion," she says before she takes a bite of her noodles. "Is being a mother and a writer. That's all I have left to be," she says sadly.

"You sound upset," I say.

"I'm not upset, Dean, I'm just disappointed. Why did I get pregnant NOW? Don't get me wrong I am excited to be a mom and to have the baby but why NOW? It happened right when I was reaching my lifetime goal of being in the Joffrey. I got in and the same week I found out I was pregnant. I had to throw it all away."

"I don't know," I say.

"Maybe I wasn't meant to get into the Joffrey. I don't know. I guess there was a different plan for my life."

"Maybe," I say.

"I'm sorry," she says, "I'm just trying to figure it out."

"Me too," I say. "It's going to take a while but we'll figure it out."

"Yeah," she says. "Dinner was very good."

"It wasn't anything but Ramen noodles," I say.

"But YOU made it and that's what made it so special," she says, "I could get used to life like this. You know having you cook me Ramen Noodles while I am at work."

"There's more," I say.

"More?"

"I have desert too. I was thinking of some mint chocolate chip ice-cream."

"That sounds SO good," she says with a smile.

"Let me get us some," I say as I take her bowl. "I knew you would like it."

"You know how much I love it."

"I know," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips softly. "Working on goal number 2."

"You're doing pretty well," she says with a smile before she smacks my ass as I walk past her. "Did I ever tell you how hot I think it is that you're in the kitchen cooking dinner and getting desert? You're a good guy, Dean Ambrose."

"Just making my girlfriend happy," I say from the kitchen as I clean out our bowls before I get our ice-cream.

After I get our ice-cream I take it to the living room, turn a DVD on for us to watch while we eat it. I love nights like this when Ana is cuddled up next to me eating ice-cream and watching movies with me. I place a soft kiss on the top of her head before taking a bite of ice-cream. "Dean," she says softly.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Do you ever think about your father?" she asks.

"Not really that much. I mean sometimes I do think about him but not a lot. Why?"

"You never thought about finding your dad and asking him why he left you? Or to show him how well you're doing without him in your life?"

"I wouldn't say I'm doing that well without him. My life has been Hell since the day he walked out on my mom and me. I watched my mom reach some of the darkest moments of her life because of that asshole. I had to see my mom sell her body to man after man just so she could put food on the table and to pay the bills. I watched my mom fall into her deep depression because she was alone because of my dad. I watched my mom struggle day in and day out because he left us. I got my ass kicked around a few times by my new 'dads'. I have seen my mom get her ass kicked so many times because she finds the scum of the earth to be with. I watched her bust her ass to be a single parent and that's why I would NEVER ever leave you, Ana. I would never make you do all this alone but my dad didn't give a shit. He was selfish. I don't think about him much because every time I do I get upset about how he ruined our lives."

"You never want to go see him?"

"If I see my dad, Ana, he's getting punched out."

"You never thought about asking him why he walked out?"

"Of course I want to know why or how a man can walk out on the woman he supposedly loved and his son. I don't know how he could just walk out and never look back or ever make sure that I'm doing okay. A Christmas card with a $20 bill every year is crap to me. He never once reached out to me or asked how I'm doing. I do want to know why he walked away the way he did but I don't know if I could ever face him."

"Do you know what he's doing now?" she asks as I pause the movie because I know this conversation is getting deep and heading somewhere she wants to go. I don't normally tell people about my dad or the life I've lived but Ana is different. I love her and I want her to know everything about me.

"I don't know what he's doing. I never really thought about it."

"Oh," she says. "I think about my mom a lot. I love my mom a lot but then she just left never came back."

"Why did she leave? She seems to have had a good life. Your dad is rich and her children seem awesome."

"I think it was because she was tired of my dad. My dad is controlling; I know it's not a surprise but my dad tried to control her, Dean. They were together since high school. My mom was so in love with my dad. She got pregnant when she was 18," she says. "So there wasn't really a chance for her to go to college but she was so smart. She was really into science and stuff like that. She wanted to be a doctor and go to med school but when she got pregnant she gave it all up. My dad went to college to take over the family business of course and my mom just stayed home with me. After I was born my mom decided to go to college she still wanted to do something in the medical field and looked at nursing but my dad wanted her to be part of the family business so she went to college for management to join him. She was never really happy with that choice. My dad is in charge and that's just the way it always has been. She had my brother and sister a few years later and my dad wanted her to stay home with us all to be a stay at home mom but she didn't want that. They fought all the time. My mom hated my father. She cried more than she laughed. She hated her life with him. She realized the mistake that she made and she was tired of being controlled. She took me to school one day and when I came home she was gone. She never said goodbye. She never said anything. She took me to school told me to have a good day and she would see me when I got home. When I got home she was gone. She never came back. My dad looked for her and tried to find her but she hid herself so well she can't be found."

"Wow," I say as I put my ice-cream down and wrap my arm around her. "That's crazy."

"She left right before I hit the toughest times of my life. I still had puberty to go through. She missed so much. It kills me but I want to know why she left. I want to know why she never came back or even bothered to talk to us. I get the reason why she left but why she left without us. I want to know why."

"So you haven't heard from her since she left?"

"Not a word," she says. "I want to find my mom and form a relationship with her. The thought of being a mother to my own child scares me. I feel like my life is heading in the way hers did and I don't want it to be like that, Dean."

"So you're scared that our relationship is going to turn out like your parents' relationship?"

"I don't know what I think. I think I'm more scared of being a mom and not living the life I want to live. That's what scares me the most."

"What life?"

"You know like being a writer. What if I have to give up college or can't go to college?"

"Ana, I would NEVER let that happen. I promise. I would go to hell and back just so you could go to college. I would NEVER let you give up on writing or give up on college. You're too smart. I'm going to be the one making sacrifices."

"But I don't want you to be the only one making sacrifices."

"I really don't mind, Ana. You made the biggest sacrifice of them all and that was giving up your lifetime dream of being a ballerina. I won't let you sacrifice anything else."

"Okay, Dean," she says, "Would you support me finding my mom and going to see her?"

"I will support anything you want to do," I say as I stroke her arm with my fingertips. "I will always support you."

"Would you go with me if I find her?"

"Of course," I say with a smile. "I would go to the end of the earth if you asked me to. Ana, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. Is that what you want to do? You want to find your mom and talk to her?"

"I already found her," she says as she looks up into my blue eyes with her dark brown eyes. "I found her and I know where she is. I just don't want to go see her alone."

"Where is she?" I ask.

"Arizona," she says, "Phoenix, Arizona to be exact."

"You want to go to Phoenix?" I ask.

"Yes," she says. "But I don't know how we could afford it."

"I'm sure we could find a way."

"But," she says, "if I go to confront my mom I want you to confront your dad. I'll go with you."

"Ana," I say.

"Dean, I feel like the fact that our parents walked out on us leaving us to live the life we did is what is producing our fears on what kind of parents we are going to be. I don't want that. I think we need closure with them so we can stop being angry with them and at least try to make some type of relationship with them. I think that's the best thing for us to do."

"All right," I say. "I'll go see my dad since you're going to see your mom. I just hope this is a good idea."

"I think once we do this, Dean, we can move on to be better parents to our own baby," she says placing my hand on her stomach. "Don't you want to do the best that we can for Gummy Bear?"

"I always want the best for Gummy Bear," I say. "We'll do this," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips softly. "I just hope that it works out for the best."

"Me too but I just need this closure, Dean. I really need it and I think you do too."

"Okay," I say as I rub her stomach. "We'll do it."

"Thank-you so much, Baby!" she says with a smile as she pauses.

"What's wrong?" I ask, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," she says. "I think Gummy Bear likes mint chocolate chip ice-cream. I think I just felt it move."

"Really?" I ask with a smile. "What did it feel like?"

"Little flutters," she says with a smile. "Like butterflies. The baby is moving, Dean," she says with a smile. "It's moving."

"I wish I could feel it," I say with a smile, "but I'm glad you are getting this special moment right now."

"Soon," she says with a smile. "I love you so much, Dean."

"I love you too, Ana," I say before she kisses my lips softly. I'm not sure how I feel about going to see my dad but she is right we need some closure with our parents.

***A/N: What did you think of Dean making Ana dinner? Do you think Dean will go to college too? What did you think of Ana and Dean opening up to each other about their parents leaving them? What about DEan wanting to make all the sacrifices? Do you think Ana's life is similar to her mother's life? Do you think that's why her father is so stressed about her being pregnant at 17? Do you think it's a good idea they go to see Ana's mom and Dean's dad? How do you think that's going to go? What do you think about Dean naming the baby Gummy Bear (Lucy.. I know what you're thinking btw lol. THat's where I got it of course :)) What about Ana feeling the baby moving? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	22. Don't Let Them Win

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Ms. Bennett," says Mr. Ramos, our guidance counselor as I am sitting outside of his office waiting for my meeting with him. He greets me with a smile but I see the disappointment in his dark brown eyes as he looks at me. It's the same disappointment that was in his eyes the moment I told him I was having a baby. It's the same disappointment my father had in his eyes as well as a couple of the teachers I told the news to. The look of disappointment that tells me what they are thinking automatically _Anastasia Bennett was such a good student but her life is over now. She will never go anywhere with a baby and being a teen mother._ It's just the look that says it all.

"Hi," I say with a half-smile.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine," I say as I stand up. "Are you ready for our appointment?"

"Yes," he says as he stands by the door holding it open for me as I pick up my Abercrombie bag filled with my books before I make my way past him. He's your typical guidance counselor. He's probably about 6'0 tall, bulky as if he played football in high school or college. His head freshly shaved and dark brown eyes like mine with his tan skin, "how are you today, Ms. Bennett?" he asks as he walks over to his desk as I am taking a seat at the chair in front of it.

"I'm okay," I say.

"Ana, is there something wrong?" he asks as he taps my file on his desk.

"No. I'm just thinking," I say. "So did you find any schools that I can go to as a mother?"

"Well, most schools do have students that are parents in them. It's not a forbidden fruit, Ana. It happens. You have grad students that are parents."

"But undergrads do they have undergrads that are parents?"

"In some schools, yes, it happens, Ana don't beat yourself up about it. Life happens you got pregnant and you're dealing with it the best way that you know how to. I know it's scary and you're scared but you have nothing to be worried or scared about. You can make it work."

"I hope so," I say.

"You can," he says with a reassuring smile. "What school are you looking into most for college?"

"UCLA and NYU," I say. "They both have an amazing writing program and I want to be a writer more than anything. It's just I don't know if being pregnant and being a mom I'll be able to get into school."

"They aren't looking at your personal life, Ana, as long as you're not involved in drugs, selling drugs, or violating the law in any way they aren't going to hold a teenage pregnancy against you. You're a good student, Ana, you have nothing to worry about. Your grades are practically straight A's. I haven't seen you fall below a 4.0 at all in high school. You have your dance as your extra-curricular activity. You're on the debate team and student council. You're a good student. You have a lot to be proud of. You're sitting at the top of your class right now and your attendance record is perfect. If they don't see you as a good student then they are idiots. You're an amazing student. Look, you made a choice, Ana, something happened but that doesn't change who you are. You're determined enough to do this and finish school. You're determined enough to want to go to college and make something of yourself. You're going to go far mother or not. Don't let this change you. It's okay to be scared but don't give up on your dreams."

"I don't want to give up on my dreams but how can I not? Mr. Ramos, this baby is going to change everything. It's going to distract me. It's going to make my grades drop."

"Ana, I don't think anything is going to drop your grades. You'll take a few weeks off in the fall after having the baby but you'll be doing your school work and you'll be on your way to college. I saw your practice SAT scores, Ana, they are the highest I've ever seen them. When you take the real ones in the fall I'm sure you can do even better. You can do this, Ana, and there are enough resources out there to help you."

"I guess," I say, "so you think I have a chance of getting into a good school even though I'll have a baby?"

"I'd say your chances are pretty good, Ana. Don't give up keep striving for the top."

"I will," I say with a smile. "Do you think it's possible for me next year to do some college courses?"

"I think it's possible. Is that what you would like to do?"

"Yes," I say, "I would like to do that. It would cut my college time down to 3 years right?"

"Yes it would. You would take your basic college courses like math, English and others. If that's what you want to do you're going to need to enroll in classes in the next week. I think that's a great choice."

"Me too," I say with a smile.

"And I got you some information on UCLA. They do have family housing for students with children. For undergrads it is about $765 a month and financial Aide can help you out with that. They also have a childcare facility for you to send your child to while you're in classes. You just need to make sure you register as soon as possible for childcare and for housing. Your life isn't over, Ana believe me. You're going to make it."

"So when would I go about applying for college?"

"I would start in the fall next year but I would also look into some safe schools. I am sure you are a very good candidate for UCLA but it's always good to have a backup school. NYU also offers the same type of family situation as well as childcare for students."

"That sounds wonderful," I say with a smile feeling better about knowing that I can still be a mom and go to college. It makes me happy to know that. "And if I go to a community college here to take my basic college courses would they have child care available for me to use?"

"Yes, Anastasia, but I gave Dean a few pamphlets and brochures about childcare in the area."

"I know we looked over them. I just want to send my baby to the best daycare that I can but daycare is expensive. I don't know how we are going to pay and I know often times as a student childcare facilities at colleges are cheaper than most."

"That's true too. That's something you can look into," he says. "I'm proud of you, Ana and I know at first you had some reservations about keeping this baby. Do you still feel like you made the wrong choice by keeping the baby?"

"I don't know yet," I say honestly. "I'm pretty scared but lately my dad has been helping Dean and me out with everything. He got us an apartment and is helping us pay the bills. I know I can't depend on my dad forever but I'm grateful for the help he's giving us. I won't know how I feel about keeping the baby till it's actually here."

"I understand, Ana," he says, "I just don't want you to feel like everything is over for you now because you're pregnant. It's not over. Like I told you, you're a smart girl. You are at the top of your class but the thing that's going to help you succeed most is your dedication and determination. I have to applaud you for wanting to keep going."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile.

"You're welcome, Ana," he says as I stand up as he stands with me.

"I'm going to go find, Dean now so we can go home. Have a good day, Mr. Ramos."

"You too," he says as he shakes my hand, "and by the way, Ana, whatever you're doing to Dean keep it up. Ever since you came into his life he has made great strides toward improvement. He's doing very well but I'm sure you already knew that."

"I knew that," I say, "and I'm not really doing anything but believing in him. That's all he's ever needed, Mr. Ramos, someone that believes in him and tells him he can do it."

"I don't disagree," he says, "Have a good day, Ms. Bennett."

"You too," I say with a smile before I walk out of the guidance counselor's office and make my way down the hall to find Dean so we can go to the baby store after school to look at some baby stuff. Dean and I decided we need to know what we're looking at price wise when it comes to having a baby.

I make my way down the hall when I see Shawn heading my way. I groan to myself as he spots me by waving to me. I want to turn the other way but I just don't have the energy to double back around. "Ana!" he says with a smile.

"Hi, Shawn," I say.

"What are you doing after school?" he asks.

"Dean and I have plans," I say.

"You and Dean? Are you still with that idiot?"

"He's not an idiot, Shawn, he's actually very smart in fact I think his grades are better than yours."

"That's impossible," he says as he follows me to my locker. "I miss you, Ana."

"I don't miss you, Shawn. Why do you keep trying you're not getting anywhere with me. I am with Dean and I love him."

"That's not going to last, Ana, you're going to want someone that's going to be able to provide for you and have a future."

"I think Dean does have a future," I say. "And you don't know anything about our relationship. I'm sure we're going to be tied together forever."

"Already talking about marriage?"

"No one said anything about marriage, Shawn," I say as I open my locker. "Look, can't you go harass someone else and leave me alone?"

"I just don't understand what you see in him," he says, "he's trash, Ana, he's a product of the streets. We're better than him."

"I see everything in him that you don't. He's not trash," I say. "And he may have been brought up on the streets but he's not trash. He's a good guy, Shawn. You don't know his story."

"Right," he says. "Just come back to me."

"You're desperate," I say with a laugh as I drop one of my books on the ground.

"I'm not desperate. I just miss you," he says as he bends over with me to pick up my book. He picks up my book about pregnancy and looks at it then looks at me. "Ana, you're pregnant?"

"Surprise," I say as I take the book from him.

"I thought you put on a little weight but I just thought it was because you were finally eating again after your eating disorder but pregnant?"

"Yes," I say. "I'm pregnant. Dean and I are having a baby."

"Way to screw up your life, Ana. That's pathetic."

"The best part about it is, Shawn, it's not yours so I won't have to deal with you for the rest of my life."

"The worst part is that it's Dean's," he says with a laugh. "You're just as pathetic as him now. I thought you were better than this."

"So now you don't miss me as much as you did huh?" I ask as I slam my locker shut.

"Well, I have lost some respect for you," he says. "You're pregnant, Ana."

"Yes, I am aware, Shawn. It happens. It happened there's nothing I can do to stop it now. And by the time we come back to school next year I'll be bigger than this and everyone is going to see and know. It's not a secret."

"But, Ana, you're better than this."

"Shawn, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm just saying that you look like a whore," he says as I hear Dean's voice as he appears behind Shawn.

"What did you call her?" he asks. "Did you just call her a whore?"

"She is a whore," he says turning around to face Dean and before he even sees it coming Dean's fist meets his mouth.

"DEAN!" I yell.

"Don't fucking talk about her like that," he says as Shawn holds onto his mouth. "She's not a whore. She's an amazing girl. She's not a whore."

"You destroyed her," says Shawn as he pushes Dean.

"Oh really?" asks Dean with a small laugh. "It's like that?" He says before he shoves him back into my locker. "If I ever hear you talk about her like that again I will destroy you." Dean has rage in his blue eyes, a rage I have never seen before as he holds Shawn by his polo up against the locker. "Got it."

"Fuck you," says Shawn as Dean lets him go and before I know it they are on the floor rolling around fighting with each other. Curse words mumbled in their grunts, fists flying and Dean is getting the upper hand. I never saw this side of him before but Dean is NOT the one to mess with. I don't know what Shawn was thinking by going after Dean he should know that Dean has some street smarts and could throw down when needed.

Punch after punch Dean connects to Shawn's face before Shawn tries to push him off of him but Dean knocks him back down onto the concrete floor. I don't know what to do and as they fight a crowd starts to gather and teachers come in to break it up but Dean is too strong. It finally takes 4 teachers to pull him off of Shawn and he still tries to fight Shawn as he tries to break free from their grasp. I look down at Shawn and realize it wasn't much of a fight. Dean will walk away with a scratch but Shawn isn't that lucky. "Both of you to the principal's office now," says one of the freshman teachers as he helps Shawn up from the ground. "You too," he says to me.

"I didn't do anything," I say.

"But you know what happened."

"I.. I…fine," I say as I follow them to the principal's office.

The principal talks to Dean first and then Shawn before he talks to me. He asks me about what happened and I don't want Dean to get in trouble but I have to tell him the truth. I told him how it all started from Shawn calling me a whore to Dean throwing the first punch. I wish I could have lied to protect Dean from getting into trouble but I can't lie it's just not in me. I walk out of the principal's office and look at Dean as he sits in the chair with the same rage filling his eyes but they soften as our eyes meet. I give him a soft smile as I make my way over to him. He stands up and wraps me up in his arms. "I'm sorry," I say.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Baby," he says as he kisses my forehead. "It's okay. I'm going to take whatever punishment he wants to give me. NO one is going to call you a whore, NO ONE and not have me do anything about."

"I couldn't lie, I'm sorry," I say.

"It's okay, Ana," he says, "I don't want you to lie for me. I'm a big boy I can handle it."

"All right," I say as I wrap my arms around his waist. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too," he says before he kisses my lips softly. I smile at him as he pulls away and places his hand on my stomach. "And I love our little Gummy Bear too."

"Me too," I say with a smile as the principal comes out of the office.

"Dean get in here," he says.

"First name basis with the big guy," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly before he struts into the principal's office. His bad boy side is such a turn on. I love his sweet soft side but it was his bad boy side that attracted me to him. Sometimes when he doesn't give a shit and he gets cocky he's the hottest. I take a seat in the chair next to Shawn as he holds an ice pack on his face.

"Wow," I say, "I bet now you'll think twice about running your mouth, huh?"

"Shut up, Ana," he says, "You two are perfect for each other. Trash, trash belongs with trash. I can do better than you."

"Okay," I say shrugging my shoulders. "If that's how you feel more power to you. I found the one that I want," I say with a smile. "He stood up for me and that meant more to me than anything and we're having a baby together."

"Pathetic, Ana," he says as he groans.

"It hurts doesn't' it?"

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"Getting your ass kicked huh? What were you thinking?"

"Shut up, Ana," he says. "Just shut up." I let out a small chuckle and roll my eyes.

I nearly jump out of my seat as Dean storms out of the principal's office. "FUCK THIS SCHOOL AND FUCK YOU!" he yells as he throws both middle fingers up in the air at the principal.

"Dean Ambrose," he says, "do you want to be expelled?"

"Expel me," he says, "I quit. I fucking quit."

"If that's what you want, Dean," he says.

"Dean," I say as I stand up and walk over to him. "Don't do this. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to be in this school, Ana," he says, "he is trying to suspend me but told me if my mom comes to see him he could change his mind."

"What?" I ask.

"He wants my mom to play the trick that she is with him so that I don't get suspended well fuck that, Ana."

"Are you kidding me?" I ask as we walk to a corner to talk privately. "Look, he's an asshole," I say, "I'm not going to deny that but Dean think about it. You have a chance here. You have a chance to graduate and go to college. Don't throw it all away because of a prick," I say. "Just calm down and think about this. Don't do anything you're going to regret."

"Ana, I can't do it. Everyone in this school looks down on me because of my mom and what she does. Everyone knows it. Everyone knows my mom is a whore. They all know it and they treat me like the scum of the Earth because of it. I don't want to be in a school where the principal wants my mom to pull tricks for him to keep me from being suspended. It's bullshit," he says as I see the tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry I'm a fuck up, Ana. I'm sorry," he says.

"Dean, you're not a fuck up. I think I would be pretty pissed too if someone asked me if my mom could pull tricks to keep me from being suspended. Dean, they look down on you because they don't know you. They don't anything about you. They don't see you like I see you. They don't know what's in here," I say as I touch his heart. "They don't know you like I do. They can look down on you all they want but walking out of those doors and walking out of this school is only going to prove to them what they have always thought about you. They will be right, Dean, and you'll be wrong. Don't give them the satisfaction of reveling in you walking out of school and giving up everything. Look at your grades now, Dean," I say as I wipe a tear from his cheek. "You're doing well. NO one thought you could do it but I knew you could do it. I know what you can do, Dean. I know you're smart and I know you're better than what every one of these assholes in this school give you credit for. If not for me and not for you do it for Gummy Bear, stay in school for him or her. You walking out those doors and never coming back is only hurting you. You'll be the only one losing. You can do this, Baby," I say as I look into his blue eyes. I see the sadness in them. "I know you can do this. Show them, Dean, show them they are wrong about you. Show them that you are better than what they think of you. Show them you're better than the streets. Show them they aren't right. You can do this, Baby. I know that you can. You just have to believe in yourself. Don't let what people think about you destroy you. Don't let them tear you apart. Don't let them push you away. Don't give them the satisfaction. Show them, Dean that you can stay in school. Please, Baby," I say. "Please."

"Ana," he says as he wraps me up in his arms holding me tightly. "You're the only one in this world that gives a shit about me," he whispers in my ear before he kisses my temple. "I love you for that."

"I'm not the only one," I say wrapping my arms around his neck. "Gummy bear is going to give a shit about you too. I love you."

"I love you too," he says as I feel his wet tears on my shirt as I feel my own tears burn my eyes as I start to cry on his shoulder. "Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?"

"No," I say, "I am crying because I love you so much it hurts. I don't know what else to do but cry and these hormones they have me a hot mess. Are you going to stay in school?"

"Yeah," he says. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll take my 5 day suspension but I'm coming back to show these assholes I am better than they believe."

"I knew you would," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly.

***A/N: What did you think of Ana talking to the guidance counselor? Do you believe she has a good chance of gettig into UCLA? Do you feel she needs someone to believe in her just as much as Dean does? What did you think of Shawn harassing her in the hallway? Did he deserve what Dean did to him? What about the principal? What did you think of Ana's speech for Dean to stay in school? Is she right? What about her loving him so much it hurts and brings her to tears? Do you think that she didn't know she could love someone that much? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	23. Getting Prepared

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

"Are you okay?" I ask as Dean and I walk into the baby store hand in hand after everything that happened at the school. "If you don't want to do this today we don't have to do it. We can do this another day."

"No," he says. "I'm fine. I'll be all right. I'm not worried about that prick at school. I don't want it to ruin our afternoon," he says, "I promised we would do this so we're going to look at baby stuff."

"Okay," I say with a smile "as long as you're feeling up to it."

"I'm up to it," he says giving me a soft kiss on the lips as we make our way into the baby store. I love the way baby stores smell. I always did. They have this baby powder, baby fresh smell to them. Just like a brand new baby. They smell so heavenly. Dean keeps hold of my hand as we walk over to the registry. We're not sure who all would come to our baby shower but we want to have one so we are going to register for a few gifts.

"How can I help you?" asks the woman sitting behind the desk by a computer.

"Um we would like to start a baby registry," I say. "Is this where we would do that?"

"Of course," she says with a smile. "I can help you with that. I can take care of that right now. What name would you like the registry to be under?"

I look at Dean and he looks at me as he shrugs. "Um Bennett Ambrose," I say.

"Bennett Ambrose," she says typing that into the computer. "And what is your address?" I give her our address before she types it into the computer and then she asks for our phone number as well as our due date. I give her all the information she needs and she types it into the computer for us. "All right," she says with a smile. "I have everything entered into the computer. I just want to program the gun with your information and then you can be on your way."

"Okay," I say as Dean wraps his arm around my waist making me smile as he kisses my cheek softly. "What does the gun do?"

"You'll take it around the store and scan the items you would like to put onto your registry then when those buying for your baby shower or to buy gifts for the baby can look at your registry to find out what you want and purchase it. As the items are purchased they will be crossed off."

"Okay," I say. "Sort of like when we register for a wedding?"

"Exactly like that," she says with a smile as she programs the gun. "You can take this through the store and mark off the items that you'd like. You can scan an item as many times as you feel you may need that item like with baby bottles you can scan a 3 pack of bottles 4 times and that will make the quantity of bottles you would like. Then once you're done I will upload the items to your registry."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as she hands me the gun.

"Have fun," she says with a smile. "I will see you when you come back. Enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks," I say with a smile as Dean and I walk off to look at items. "I really don't know what we actually really need for a baby, Dean," I say, "I've never done this before."

He lets out a small chuckle and says, "I never done this before either," he says, "it's my first time. Let's start with the basics," he says, "what are the things we need the most?"

"Bottles definitely, I don't plan to breast feed. Um we also need diapers lots and lots of diapers I think that we should just put that on our invitation that they should bring a pack of diapers with them no matter the size. Diapers are expensive."

"Tell me about it," he says, "but that's a good idea. Did you think of anyone you want to invite to our baby shower."

"I'm not sure how many people are really going to come. I was thinking that my aunts and some friends, some cousins could come to the baby shower and you can invite some of your family."

"You don't want my family at your baby shower," he says, "trust me."

"Not even your mom?"

"Maybe her if she can get herself together," he says. "If not then no I don't want her there."

"Okay," I say as we make our way to the baby bottles. I am overwhelmed by all the different kinds of bottles they have. "How do I know which bottle is best?" I ask looking at the bottles.

"I don't know," he says picking up a pack of bottles to look at them. "I don't know, Ana," he says. "Who would have thought that being a parent was going to be so difficult."

"If we can't even pick a bottle what are we going to do when the baby gets here?" I ask looking at the bottles. "I think the best are the kind that don't let air get into the nipple," I say, "like these Playtex bottles and Avent bottles. I like these better," I say, "I think this is what I want to go with but I guess the ultimate decision rests on the baby."

"Yeah," he says as we scan the Playtex bottles before we move on in the store.

We spend a while debating if the baby is going to take a pacifier or not so we left those off the registry and then focused on bath items. We found a nice bath tub that is shaped like an actual bathtub that can be used for a girl or a boy so we added that to our registry along with washcloths and towels before selecting a few bibs that we like. We decided to keep things gender neutral for the swings and bouncers. "This is cute!" I say with a smile as we come to a swing with a lamb on it. "I love it and look there's a bouncer. I want this. What do you think?"

"It's cute," he says with a smile before he scans the items with the gun. "What if no one buys us this stuff then what?"

"I guess we'll have to buy it for ourselves," I say with a shrug. "I have some money in my bank account that I can use. I was saving it for college or ballet. It is pretty expensive. $180 for the swing and $70 for the bouncer, babies aren't cheap."

"Tell me about it," he says. "We'll figure it out," he says as we go on through the store picking out a travel system of a stroller and a car seat along with picking out a high chair that I love and a pack and play for the baby to nap in as well as sleep in when it's in our room until it is a little older to sleep in its nursery.

We move on through the store and look at the baby clothes. I am stuck looking at little girl dresses and little girl outfits while Dean is looking at the little boy clothes. Little girl clothes are the cutest and there is a bigger selection. "Dean," I say as he joins me at my side.

"Yeah?"

"Look at all these cute dresses. They are adorable."

"Not for our son," he says.

"You don't know what we're having," I say with a smile, "it could be a girl too."

"As much as I would love a little girl that looks like you I don't know how well I would be with having a little girl. I think I would do much better with a boy."

"But don't you want a little girl that can be a daddy's girl and have you wrapped around her finger?" I ask.

"Hmm," he says wrapping his arms around my waist. "I think her mommy already has me wrapped around her finger. You don't want a little boy to make a Mama's boy?"

"I want a little girl," I say with a smile. "A little girl that looks like you with your beautiful blue eyes and has your little dimples, you would be a great father to a little girl. She would own you."

"You already own me," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly. "I don't care what we have as long as it is healthy. That's all that matters to me."

"Me too but I still hope for a healthy baby girl," I say with a smile. "I don't want to wait till it's born to find out its sex. I want to know at our anatomy scan in a couple weeks. I just want to know. I have to know. Do you want to know?"

"I want to do whatever you want," he says with a smile. "If you want to find out the sex we'll find out the sex. That's your decision. I am okay with it any way you choose."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "I want to find out. I think it's a girl though."

"I don't know," he says, "I think it's a boy."

"We'll see," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly. "It doesn't matter as long as it is healthy and it gets all the love that it can possibly get."

"I love it so much already," he says with a smile before he kisses my forehead. "Let's look at some more stuff," he says taking my hand as we find ourselves over with the cribs and bedding. We stop in front of a beautiful white crib with a changing table connected to it and three drawers on the front of the changing table. It is beautiful. "This is the crib I was talking about. Remember I told you that I wanted to get us a crib and saw a really nice crib?"

"Yes," I say as I look at it. "This is the crib you want?"

"What do you think?" he asks with a smile. "Isn't it pretty? I like the changing table. I like the whole thing but what do you think?"

"I think it's beautiful," I say with a smile. "I love it but it's $400, Dean. Isn't that a bit pricey for us?"

"Sure it's up there but I have the money. We can get it today if you want."

"Dean," I say. "$400 for a crib? You can afford that?"

"I have some money from work. What do you say? Do you want this crib?"

"Well, I am in love with it," I say. "I do like it and I want it but the price is a little out of our budget."

"Forget our budget just for this. Come on, Ana. It's beautiful."

"It is beautiful," I say as I look at it, "but it's too expensive for us."

"No it's not," he says pulling out a wad of cash from his pocket. "I have the money right here. Here's 2 grand, right here," he says showing it to me. "We can get this today and get a mattress maybe a dresser too. What do you say?"

"Dean," I say looking at his money. "How did you make 2 grand? That's a lot of money."

"I've been saving up," he says. "Look just let me do this for us."

"Dean, I don't know," I say. "I do love this crib. How about we just go with the crib and the mattress today? Then worry about the dresser later."

"That's fine with me," he says with a smile. "I knew you would love this crib."

I let out a breath and say, "I'm in love with it."

"I knew you would be," he says before he finds a salesperson to let them know we want to buy the crib while I hand our gun in to the woman at the registry.

"Are you all set, Honey?" she asks me as I watch Dean talk to the salesperson.

"Yes," I say with a smile as I hand her the gun. "Now what do we do?"

"Well, you can add to your registry any time you would like especially when you find out the sex if you haven't already," she says uploading our registry onto the computer. "When you send out your baby shower invitations mention that you're registered here and they can find your registry online or in-store. Then they will just tell the cashier that they are buying from the registry and they will mark it off."

"Okay," I say with a nod of my head. "So we can add more to the registry once we find out the sex?"

"Yes," she says, "you can add to it any time you would like."

"Okay," I say. "Thank-you so much."

"You're welcome," she says. "Would you like to receive coupons and catalogues in the mail?"

"That would be great," I say with a smile.

"All right," she says, "let me just put that down for you."

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

"And this is for you," she says with a smile as she hands me a bag. "There are coupons for diapers and formula in there to get you started. There is also a catalogue in there as well as well as some samples. That's for opening a registry today."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "Anything else you need from me?"

"No, Dear, that will be fine. If you want to sign up for a card you're more than welcome to do so."

"What does the card do?"

"The card can give you discounts on certain baby items, it keeps you on our mailing and other things."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "Please."

"I just need your driver's license and I can get you squared away."

"Thanks," I say with a smile as I pull out my driver's license for her as I hand it to her Dean walks up to me. "Hey," I say, "did you tell them we want the crib?"

"Yes," he says, "I'm just going to go pay for it now and then they are going to load it into the car. Do you want anything? And is everything okay?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "I'm just signing up for a card and finishing up registry stuff. Here are the keys," I say with a smile.

"Thanks," he says with a smile before he gives me a kiss before he walks off to the register to pay as the lady hands me my card and tells me how it works. I thank her and when there's nothing else to do I meet Dean outside as he pulls the car up to the front of the building so they can load the crib into the car.

Later that evening after we finish our homework, put the crib into the nursery I cook us dinner. We are sitting at the table eating the chicken fajitas that I made us. "Can you believe it? We're actually going to have a baby. We're going to be parents."

"I know," he says with a smile. "It's starting to feel so real. It's crazy that in a few months there's going to be this little thing just waiting for us and depending on us for everything."

"I know," I say. "It's kind of scary. Are you scared?"

"Shitless," he says before taking a bite of his food, "but I think we can do this. I know we can do this. It's just going to take some time for us to get used to it but I think you're going to be an amazing mom. You keep my ass in line," he says with a smile.

I let out a laugh and say, "well, sometimes your ass needs to be put in check. And I think you're right it's going to take some time to get used to everything. I don't think it would be too bad of an idea to take some parenting classes either because in all honesty I have no idea how to be a mom. I never really took care of a baby before. I don't know how to change a diaper."

"Me either," he says, "maybe we should take some of those parenting classes and Lamaze classes the free clinic offers. I mean it can't hurt right?"

"Right," I say, "Dean, are you ever going to tell me what your under the table job is?"

"I'm just working for a friend is all, Ana, it's not a big deal. I'm making money. That's all that matters."

"But it is how you are making money that matters," I say. "I hope you're not dealing drugs that was a no go for me remember and if my dad ever finds out you're selling drugs he's going to make you leave this apartment."

"Relax, I'm just making money. I'm not dealing drugs," he says, "I'm over that."

"Dean, just tell me the truth."

"I am," he says.

"Then how did you just have 2 grand in cash today? Where did all that money come from?"

"It was back pay. My friend didn't pay me for a job and owed me some money. That's all."

"I hope you're not lying to me, Dean, because if I find out you're still caught up with the drug business we're through and I will make sure you have no part in this baby's life. I can't have that type of toxicity around me or the baby."

"I'm not lying," he says. "Okay?"

"Okay," I say. "I believe you."

"Thank-you," he says, "so you keep talking about writing," he says, "and being a writer. What do you want to write about?"

I smile and say, "anything, I want to travel the world and write about my adventures. I guess I can't do that now but I think it would have been cool to travel the world and write about my adventures. I just want to write about life experiences. I want to write stories. I want to write news. I want to write scripts. I want to write whatever I can."

He smiles at me and says, "when I make it to WWE you can travel the world with me and we can see it all together. We can write about our experiences and our adventures," he says with a smile.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise you know?"

"I hope that you would," he says with a smile.

***A/N: Why do you think Dean doesn't want his family at their baby shower? Do you think anyone will come to their baby shower? What did you think of Dean pulling out the wad of cash to pay for the crib? Do you think Ana knows but is giving him the benefit of the doubt? What do you think will happen when Ana finds out about Dean still dealing drugs and what do you think her father will do? Do you think they need to take parenting classes? And what do you think they're going to have a boy or a girl? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


End file.
